Ripples in the Ribbons of Time
by DarthLumpy
Summary: The First Order has taken the Galaxy, and starting a new order. After successfully making some positive changes, Kylo Ren suddenly finds himself trapped in the past with his only link to the future being his link in the Force to Rey. Takes place right after TLJ and before The Empire Strikes Back, depending the dimension. Darth Vader meets Kylo Ren Time Travel AU.
1. Where Am I?

This time, the pain was torture. Kylo Ren couldn't explain it and he had never felt this way before. Didn't he get everything he wanted? He could do things now, he was poised to a position to do things the way he saw fit. Still, he couldn't do it alone and he couldn't count on Hux to help him. Hux, what an odd pair they made. Snoke fed the rivalry, but he couldn't help but admit he did need him to some extent. His command of the military forces were necessary. Hux's military experience would only go so far, and Hux would need someone who knew diplomacy and had an idea how the core of the galaxy worked having grown up in the outer reaches. Though he was sure Hux still had ties to the planets of his early childhood.

As for Kylo Ren, he was sure that now the general public would become full aware of who he had been. Though he wasn't the public figure his parents had been, he knew there were those out there that would put two and two together and place him with his politically disgraced mother who still seemed to be fighting lost causes. He would have to act fast. He was his own man, and by the time that had happened, he would have to make a name for himself separate from that legacy. Hux would still be concerned with wiping out the Resistance, but there was so few of them now. He knew Hux would just say that they would be easier to get rid of completely while in smaller spread out numbers, and before given the chance to build sympathy for their cause, but Kylo Ren had a better idea. Win the public's favor and make the Resistance a menace. It would be hard to twist, Hux having had the Hosnian Prime system wiped out, but Kylo Ren knew how he could turn that to their favor. He would make his first statements as Supreme Leader and concentrate on public relations and peace, though the idea of public speaking terrified him.

"You want to use the military to do what?" Hux asked questioning the new Supreme Leader.

Kylo Ren stared out the window of the Finalizer, and looked out into space, "You heard me. We have an opportunity. The New Republic is gone. Isn't that what you wanted? We first reach out to those planets that the New Republic has allowed to slip through the cracks. We let them know they are not forgotten. You've already gained sympathy before the destruction of Hosnian Prime. The senate had been a disaster. Divided. Self serving. The Empire was nothing but a machine to feed Palpatine's ego. That's why so many of you chose to leave and begin again, planning for this day. Let's finally do what the Empire failed to do. Let the corruption end and be crushed. We make a few demonstrations, on both prosperous and dead planets, you know the ones where you may yourself have gone to 'rescue' the orphans to train for your stormtroopers. Wasn't this the plan all along?"

Hux couldn't really argue with that, though he had no idea how to proceed, his own life had been one of training to fight, and war.

Kylo Ren sensing his trepidation answered without hearing the man speak, "Then make it a war of peace."

It had been weeks, and they had sent garrisons to nine systems. With the First Order taking the initiative of having troops encourage the rebuilding of worlds, wiping out corrupt opportunists who took advantage of the blind eye of the New Republic, and making the quality of life better for the average galactic citizen. Those fringe cults, the criminal organizations, and even the slavers are wiped out on each system. Prosperity had grown on each system that the First Order had touched and the holonet had taken notice. A few other systems, who had yet to be touched by what benefits the First Order brought, had pledged allegiance to the new order of the galaxy in the hopes of benefiting from the benevolence of the new Supreme Leader Ren without them ever visiting. He hadn't even made his first public appearance or speech. Hux was the one for speeches, but Ren knew that he needed to be the one to finally make a public appearance and win the crowds. Arkanis, Hux's birthplace, and the home of many supporters from even before the public emergence of the First Order was the chosen place to hold a conference and a celebratory ball afterwards.

The idea of a ball and the fact he was releasing himself as the Supreme Leader, giving a new face to the First Order, now pretty much in control of much of the galaxy, was giving Kylo Ren a bit of anxiety. At his heart, he was naturally shy. He knew it was ridiculous. He was probably the most powerful Force user in the world, and he often hid behind that persona.

"Perhaps I should go back to using the mask," Kylo Ren spoke out loud while thinking on the bridge.

Hux stared at him glaringly, "Are you mad? Wasn't this your idea? Win the public's favor? How do you expect to win the public's favor hiding behind that hideous ridiculous mask? Are you afraid they will find out who you really are? Oh, don't think I don't know, Ren."

Kylo Ren's hairs raised on his neck. He would control himself. Hux knew his place by now, and it wouldn't do well to constantly threaten to choke him. Now, if he was going to choke him, it would be only to crush him for good. Hux wasn't afraid of Ren now, and Ren knew that. Ren needed him, and Hux did so in kind. No matter what they thought of one another. And now he knew his secret, and he probably had for a while. He didn't really care if Hux knew, though it was sure to put a bad taste in Hux's mouth, after all, they basically had been at war with was Kylo Ren's mother if they really thought about it hard enough. Hux of all people knew that parents were overrated. Hux didn't know the real secret, and the real secret was that Ren secretly loved his mother. Hux could hold the fact that he knew his previous identity over his head, but he was sure it would get out, though he had always been in the background as a child to his parents achievements, and then sent to Skywalker. Some old school chum, or a former senator or something of that nature may have remembered his face.

Kylo Ren stared at Hux. "I was merely thinking out loud. Of course, I need to show my face. I don't need the mask to hold control of the galaxy. They don't need to fear me. It was merely a momentary lapse if you will. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"But you need to explain yourself to them. We have a lot riding on this, Ren. You were right to aim to win the public's favor," Hux stated almost regretting the statement. "Don't let that go to your head."

"And don't let the fact you were right about the mask go to yours, Hux." Ren stated staring out the window, his hands behind his back.

"You do have glorious hair, Ren, and the scar will merely give you character," Hux said with a compliment. "I will give you that."

"You still don't have a crush on me, do you Hux?" Ren laughed, knowing the answer.

Hux sneered. "Impossible man," as he walked away.

Ren grinned slightly.

That night, Ren retired to his quarters. He began thinking of a time in school when he was forced to participate in a debate exercise. The teacher had thought he would be a natural, the son of a famous senator, not that he was the only child in the school who could claim that. There were many who had been the children of those who had worked in the senate. And he grew up with many of them who had continued to move when the capital moved, making it harder to make other friends. In general, he hated the children of other senators. They looked at him as if he thought he was special, because his mother had more of a high profile in the senate than many of the others, his father was a famous racing pilot, both of them war heroes, and how he must have thought he was better than everyone else. He didn't think that at all. They didn't really know him at all, but they thought he did. The constant bullying and teasing had broke his confidence. When it came time for him to approach the stage, his legs were wobbly. He began to stutter as he gave his argument, and the children began to laugh. The anger would well up in him, and he would find himself in a brawl behind the stage with several of them. Of course, he got the blame, and his mother was mortified. He had actually broken the bones of those who had been teasing him and bullying him, because of his natural strength. He was the victim, and was merely fighting back.

He meditated a bit, to help calm his nerves, and then he went to take a shower to relax a bit. While there, he saw her. Of all places for her to show up suddenly. He hadn't seen her since Crait. He grabbed a towel as she turned red faced and hid her eyes.

"Why now?" Rey called out laughing nervously both her own question and almost reading his thoughts.

"It wasn't my intention," Ben answered turning the water off.

Rey looked up then looked down again, embarrassed by the appearance of Ben with only a towel covering a small part of his body. She had interrupted his shower, "I don't know why I'm here."

Ben wrapped the towel completely around his waist, then put his hands up on the side of the shower and looked at the wall, "I could use someone to talk to, actually. I wished you had joined me when I asked. I could use your help."

"Ben, you want to kill my friends," Rey said seriously.

"Have you seriously been paying attention to what has happened outside your little Resistance force, or whatever you want to call it? Do you know what is happening in the galaxy at all?" Ben said angrily.

"I've heard a few things," Rey answered, trying not to give anything away to an enemy.

"And I imagine they are still trying to recruit more to their lost cause. Won't she ever give up? You could be making a difference here you know, too. We are helping people. Why can't you see that?" Ben answered in frustration. "Come to me. Please?"

How could she resist. She knew right now that would be wrong, but her feelings were getting in the way. It wasn't right. Something was off, and she knew he would still want to destroy what she loved. What would she give up if she went to him? She needed time. She wanted to help him, but knew he wouldn't accept the terms of the Resistance. He would probably still kill her friends, and that General of his? They would all be slaughtered. They wouldn't accept her by his side. Something else had to change. She didn't know what, but the Force wasn't guiding her this time, something else was. Her emotions, her feelings, her urges. Oh his body still glistening, wet from his half shower. What if he suddenly popped up while she did the same? She wanted to touch him like they had before through this strange connection. She was actually still surprised they were still connected in this fashion. It had to be bigger than Snoke, she did know that.

"I can't. Not now. It's not that I don't want to," She spoke softly.

Ben hit the side of the wall with a touch of anger. Then he looked at her with longing. "Then why?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Your friends! They are misguided. Walk away from them," he pleaded.

"No, you know I can't. If it helps, I saw something. We were together. I know you must have seen it. We aren't there yet. It's not time," Rey answered.

"Go, get out," Ben said turning away from her.

Rey walked closer, she could almost touch him. "You're scared."

"I have to give a speech. Woo the galaxy, show my face as the leader of the First Order," he spoke turning towards her feeling and looking vulnerable.

"Pretend you are speaking only to me, Ben. I'll be listening," she answered. "I don't know how to leave. I don't think I can control that."

"I don't either. I don't understand how this works," Ben answered. "I'll do that though. If you find a holo, know it's only for you. Everyone else be damned."

"Alright." She looked at him softly.

She touched him, and she could feel his wet skin. He trembled. It still startled him. It was like an energy flowed through him, their connection in the Force. She was so angry the last time she saw him. She thought he was lost, or maybe it was her own vision that was cloudy. She didn't know. She had no control over this. He didn't seem to either. She wanted to let him go, but she was still pulled towards him. Then it happened, he vanished from her sight. She shivered.

"Rey? What's wrong?" Finn had noticed watching her from afar. She had been sitting in front of her tent, and it appeared that she was talking to someone, then he saw her shiver and shake. "Why are you all wet? Are you sweating?"

It wasn't sweat, and it was too dry here to explain it. Leia came over because she felt something and just sat with her and gave her a hug. "Finn, she'll be alright." Leia reassured him. "Why don't you go and help Rose with that speeder she's been working on. She might need something to drink. She's been at it a while."

Finn nodded then walked away. Leia grabbed Rey's hand and held it tight, "It's been happening again hasn't it."

Rey nodded.

/

Arkanis

It was a large glass dome arranged as a stadium surrounded by an indoor garden. It was an elaborate design and the planet was proud of it. The center of the field, often used for smashball tourneys, large wedding events, public concerts, and the like, held a podium raised above the ground. A legion of the finest First Order stormtroopers had paraded around the grounds with school bands playing in the background. There were entertainers and crowds of people in the stands. Camera droids flitted everywhere and several holonet networks were to broadcast the event. The New Galaxy Order was here, and it was something to celebrate! Representatives of planets who had benefited already from the generosity of the First Order had come to tell their personal stories. Then General Hux himself came up to the podium to speak and introduce Supreme Leader Ren.

"How grand it is to return to my birthplace to formally announce the start of a new order to the galaxy! No more will there be corruption, or the ills brought on by the evils of the Empire, or the selfish idealistic blindness of the New Republic! It is my honor to allow our glorious leader, Supreme Leader Ren to address his citizens," General Hux said, trying very hard to keep it brief, though he was well prepared to give a very long speech if Ren decided to mess this up.

Hux gritted his teeth quietly while smiling, "Don't kriff this up, Ren. We have a lot riding on this."

The light was shining down on Kylo Ren giving an effect of a princely halo. While he was still dressed in black, they gave him a more cleaner look with sleeker robes. Ren had resisted the change to his clothes, but he did admit it did help appearance wise and he did want to look at his best. He remembered his conversation to Rey. He would speak only to her, but make it seem he was speaking to everyone.

"Thank you. As your leader, I want you to know that I am here only for you. I wish to make the galaxy a better place only for you. With your help, we can build a better galaxy!" There were cheers. The cameras came up close to his face. The make up artists had highlighted his best features, his scar showed through, but it gave his face so much character as he could see himself looking so large on the monitor. The hair dressers had done his hair in such a way that he looked very regal. His appearance startled him for a moment. With the risk of feeling vain, he looked pretty good and it was giving him confidence. Would Rey see this? He hoped she would. He looked up bashfully pleading, "I can only do this with your help, believe that. Help me, help you. In your neighborhoods," he needed to remember sometimes that he was actually talking to billions of citizens, even if that scared him. "Tell me what you need. Because I need you. You are not alone."

Hux whispered, "You really didn't prepare this speech ahead of time did you? Why aren't you doing the speech we had written for you."

Kylo Ren could hear him, but ignored him. "I don't want anyone to starve. I don't wish for anyone to be a slave. I don't wish for anyone to worry if their hospital will be closed down, or if they will have enough clean water or a place to sleep at night. I care. I really care for you. Know this."

He paused, there was applause. He looked humbly into the camera with great sincerity.

"There is much that I can do in my position, but I also need your help. I don't want to do this alone. Together, you and I, we can do this. A new galaxy of hope and peace!" Kylo Ren said looking up, a tear in his eye.

Hux looked at the camera and gritted to his lieutenant, "He's crying."

"Sir, the audience is eating this up," the lieutenant answered.

"Of course they are," Hux huffed back.

The cameras turned to the audience, getting candid shots of young women cheering, an elderly woman crying, and groups clapping. He hadn't really said very much, but he charmed them. He hadn't even used the Force. He spoke from the heart, but it wasn't to them after all. Only he knew that.

Hux and his entourage surrounded Ren as he waved to the crowds and came down from the podium. More entertainers and speakers came out as they were leaving. Journalists were descending upon them, fought off by the stormtroopers to keep them at bay.

General Hux spoke, "Supreme Leader Ren will speak with you shortly." As they moved their way through the crowd to a small quiet room.

Ren sat down as a make up artist came and dried off his face and cleaned up his hair a bit more.

"Ren, you didn't stick to the speech," Hux argued.

"Really, Hux," Ren answered. "Less is more in the end. They got what they wanted."

"Help me help you?" Hux laughed.

The speech writer though annoyed a bit and the public relations expert they hired both nodded their head in agreement. "It was the Supreme Leader himself who charmed them. He came off sincere and vibrant and the audience ate it up. I think it was brilliant. They are out there chanting his name. You'll have to do a few press blibs in a moment."

"Oh wonderful," Ren replied.

General Hux got out there front and center, "Shall we go then?"

Ren followed and they stood just outside the door, droid cameras flying everywhere, journalists sending questions. They both answered a few, just enough to whet the appetite of the press, then it was back into the quiet room. They put on the holonet to see the aftermath.

"Look Hux, see, it looks like even you have a few fans," Ren laughed.

"Cute? They actually said I was cute?" Hux sneered.

"Just stay away from anyone underage, we can not have a scandal, Hux," Ren laughed, when he saw it was a girl who was around thirteen who declared that the general was dreamy.

"You both did well out there, gentlemen. Use it to your advantage, sir," the PR man declared as he went over the itinerary.

Later at the ball, Ren sat at the table watching, picking at his food, and just thinking. This person or that person being introduced, by either the governor or by General Hux if he happened to know them. He could barely eat, not only did he not have much of an appetite, but he had no time between each person of the elite this time, wanting to get a word in with their new leader.

"What is she doing here?" General Hux whispered to Arkanis governor looking towards an older lady sitting at the end of the table.

"Carise Sindian has been a great supporter of the First Order, even if she was involved in that scandal some years ago. That was more a New Republic matter though, don't you think? No one cares about the royal houses anymore," the Governor said sternly. "She somehow worked her way to an invitation to the ball. It's what she does. Actually I am not surprised."

It grated on General Hux's skin. He knew she would be a problem. She had once been a senator, though one who was secretly working for the First Order. She certainly botched that up royally didn't she? "We can't get rid of her? Have her thrown out?"

"Now, General Hux. I'm not fond of her myself, but what kind of tone would that set?" the Governor answered.

"I suppose you're right," Hux said leaning back watching then he abruptly got up and moved away from the party, going to his private room in the connecting hotel.

Kylo Ren was overstimulated, yet the lines were still coming to shake his hand. Most were friendly, but occasionally there would be someone whom he sensed some skepticism. One or two were young girls who swooned, and the occasional mother or father who wanted him to meet their daughter or son. His eyes rolled at the thought. Then he saw a familiar face. He only knew her from the holonet, but he would never forget that face.

"Hello, I'm Carise Sindian, and it's quite the honor to meet you, sir." She smiled gripping his hand, but then she looked into his face and squinted a bit.

Kylo Ren stiffened. He remembered that it was she who had been the one involved in the scandal that rocked the senate. The one that had disgraced his mother's good name. The one that uncovered his family lies. He had mixed feelings meeting this woman, but he tried to calm his anger. He didn't know the whole story about Carise Sindian, but from what he learned on the holonet. It was what led him more towards Snoke. Knowing that his family had kept that information from him, that Anakin Skywalker, his biological grandfather, had become Darth Vader. He may have never known otherwise. Perhaps he should be grateful to her? He couldn't though and he gave her a cold look as she tried to place him. He waved his hand and dismissed her. Perhaps that would help her to just think he had an ordinary face, he could be anyone. That trick only went so far though. She would eventually remember that she knew him from somewhere. It was bound to happen anyway, but he wanted to win the favor of the galaxy before they put that together, and he wanted to be the one to share that. He would soon enough. He couldn't start out on a lie like his mother had. He wasn't that person anymore, but he would own it for public revelation, just not right now.

After some time, the crowds died down and it was getting late. There were still people waiting, but he had enough. He whispered to the public relations officer and everyone else was dismissed and he was escorted to his room.

He took a shower, half expecting to find Rey there. He had a few times since that recent encounter. He was embarrassed how much of a thrill that was. Maybe he would find her in a similar position Force willing. The idea amused him. He thought about her too much, even now. He wondered what she was doing right now, probably plotting against him and his new government. He half wished that they could see that what he was doing was the right and just thing, and that they were causing the chaos by opposing him. Were they building a bigger military in the Resistance? Knowing his mother, she would never stop. Oh Rey. Poor misguided girl.

The suite was too much for a man used to living on ships, but as Supreme Leader he would now have to expect the best being offered to him. Two guards waited outside as if he needed them. At least he would have privacy while he slept and he hoped he slept well.

When he woke up, he found himself in a strange place. It wasn't the hotel suite at all. It was the engine room of a ship. Had Hux drugged him and had him carried on board? No, that didn't seem right and he didn't sense Hux anywhere. It would be like him though to try something like that. He did seem to win some favor himself from the crowds. He did feel something strange though, something very strange from the Force. It was different somehow.

Some men came into the room, and Kylo Ren hid behind some machinery. He could hear them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying, but as he looked at the parts in front of him, he could tell this was an older ship. Not like any they had in the first order. It looked Imperial. They left and he made his way out, trying to get a better look at his surroundings. When he moved towards a corridor, he heard a voice call out.

"Halt! You! Who are you? Escaped prisoner?" the man ordered with a great deal of authority.

Kylo Ren turned around and was face to face with what looked like an Imperial Officer reenactor. He waved his hand in front of the man's face and the man fell to the floor. Kylo Ren then found a hiding place. Where was he? Some kind of movie set? A historical tour? Then he saw stormtroopers in the distance, Imperial ones. He found his way to another door and went inside. It was an empty storage room and there were clothes in there. They were all Imperial issue. He quickly put on the nearest thing that would fit him, an officers uniform, what rank, he couldn't tell, but he'd work with it. At least he could get to the bottom of this and hope no one would recognize him. He hid his robes and walked stiffly through the corridor. Another officer addressed him.

"You must be the new recruit from the academy," the man said stiffly.

"Ah, yes, sir," Kylo Ren answered stiffly.

"What is your name?" the man asked looking at the manifest.

"Um," he tried to think, what name could he use? Not his real name of course, not Kylo Ren, it would mean nothing. Antilles was very common. There were Antilles on every planet.

"Ben Antilles, sir," Kylo Ren stood at attention.

The man looked down, "I can't find you on the manifest for new recruits. Not the first time that has happened," the man sighed. "No matter, Antilles. Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant?" Kylo Ren answered and wondered what exactly was happening here.

"Your uniform. New promotion, maybe? Has you confused. Happens sometimes when someone new comes on board, you get a promotion and have no idea you have one," the man answered. "I'll take you straight way to Captain Piett. He'll know where you go."

Captain Piett? That name he remembered from history books. Where was he? "What ship is this?" Kylo Ren asked.

"Do you need medical? I know you just got on board, but really now? Surely you know you are on the Executor," the man laughed.

Kylo Ren nodded his head. The Executor. The name of Darth Vader's flag ship.

"Of course, it's the Executor, I just can't believe it. You must understand," Kylo Ren tried to answer without drawing suspicion.

The man laughed, "Yes, either people are thrilled to be stationed here, or they are scared to death. Just keep your nose clean, and you'll have no trouble here. Follow me."

Kylo Ren looked around the ship as he followed the man until they got to where this Captain Piett was standing.

"Captain Piett, I can't find this man on the manifest, he's obviously been stationed here." the man said handing the datapad to Piett.

Piett looked it over and rolled his eyes, "Another one of these. We do have to be careful. You never know what the Rebellion will try. What's your name, Lieutenant."

"Ben Antilles?" Kylo Ren answered.

"Can't seem to find your name. Where did you go to Academy?" Piett said looking through the logs.

Since when he went to sleep he had been on Arkanis, and he figured this was merely some strange dream he answered, "Arkanis?"

"Oh, one of those," Captain Piett sighed. "Yes, yes. Most likely an oversight. Home planet? Age?"

What was his home planet? He was born on Chandrilla, but didn't remember that and wasn't that a suspicious planet during the rebellion with Mon Mothma being from there? What did he know, where did he know? Favorite childhood memory planetside? "Nakadia. Age, 29, sir. Rebellion, sir, I'm appalled you'd even think..." Lieutenant Ben Antilles half joked.

"You would be surprised. A star destroyer was taken by rebel scum before. You really can not be too careful," Captain Piett answered.

Kylo Ren knew that story too well. Han Solo was apt to tell it many times while he was growing up.

"You are quite tall, young man," Captain Piett said looking up at him. "Since I don't have your credentials in front of me, I am going to have to keep my eye on you. Admiral Ozzel would have my neck otherwise. If you went to the Academy at Arkanis though, I'm sure you are up to the task. I have some work for you to do, follow me."

Kylo Ren kept pinching himself. He had to be asleep right. He wasn't waking up.


	2. Encounters

The Executor

Kylo Ren was taken to a room where various low ranking officers were going through data. Captain Piett called out one, Lieutenant Trave, and pulled him aside with Kylo Ren.

"Trave, Antilles here is new, and we have yet to receive his records. I want to put him to work here for the time being. I'll have time later to go over with him his skills and abilities, but for now, I want you to get him settled in, find him a bunk and show him around after your shift," Captain Piett ordered.

"Yes, sir," Trave answered and led Kylo Ren to a chair. Kylo Ren sat down. Trave appeared to be the supervisor in this room, and there were about ten officers going over screens and data. It appeared to be boring dull work, but Captain Piett had said it was 'simple'.

"Antilles is it? This is information about every system in the galaxy, dispatcher records, spaceport data, surveillance data, information from probe droids, and the like. Lord Vader has tasked us with looking for anomalies, such as cameras being blacked out, or certain ship descriptions he in particular is looking for. I'll give you a list to help you with that. In fact, it might be best to give you time to look over the list first, then put you to task. That should keep you busy enough. You'll probably be here until you find a permanent assignment. As soon as we find what your strengths are, Captain Piett is very good at that, but for now you may work here. They just don't want anyone idle. We have hundreds of people on this ship, but not everyone's assigned task is needed all the time, so we bring those not needed here. It's dull, I know, but it's very important to Lord Vader," Trave explained. "Rebel activity, acts of terrorism, and things of that nature, you know. Lord Vader has particular interest in specific individuals, why I have no idea, it's not for us to question Lord Vader," Trave shivered a bit saying that.

"Lord Vader is here on this ship?" Kylo Ren asked almost with excitement.

"This is his flagship, but no, he isn't on board now, so relax," Trave said putting his hand on Kylo Ren's shoulder. "Here's the information, just take some time to go over it. Try and remember details if you are good with that. Things that will stick out when you actually get into the data. Seriously though, we could go days without finding anything. You may wonder why they don't put droids on this detail, but they do, we look first. Lord Vader is just that thorough."

Kylo Ren nodded. He briefly reached out into the Force to see what he could feel. The activity on the ship, the feel of the Force in general, but he stopped himself. It felt off, and he felt danger. He raised his shields and shut off his connection. He started to remember from his history lessons that Force sensitives were often hunted, sought out, blood tests, hidden Jedi, and the like. Emperor Palpatine was in this time frame and he did not want to be sought out by him. In his own arrogance, he knew he could take him, but then there was Grandfather. He was here and this was his ship, though he was not on board currently. The chance to actually see him, it was somewhat exciting he had to admit, but also frightening in a way. Depending on how long he was here, if he was really here at all. This couldn't be a dream. It felt too strange. Would he be stuck here?

He took a look at the datapad. It had general instructions on how to go through the data, and how to use the equipment. The equipment was so archaic so that part was easy. He swiped that information out of the way. There was a list of anomalies to look for, descriptions of the capabilities of probe droids, but then he got to the information on the various rebel groups. Had he realized there were so many? Were they organized by this point? Maybe they didn't know if they were or if they weren't. He could probably remember his history or from stories he had heard where some of these bases were actually hidden. Would it mess up the future if he revealed that information? He decided he wouldn't help the Empire that way. He really didn't care that much about it to interfere, and he may even cease to exist if he did. Would he really? What did Skywalker say about what the Force wills and how some things could be changed, but others could not? He was actually remembering something Skywalker taught him for an answer. He had to laugh at himself, to find help from Skywalker of all people. Skywalker was probably out there somewhere and probably on these lists. He hadn't gotten that far yet. There seemed to be a lot of information on this datapad and it had been two hours of introduction before Trave caught his attention.

"Antilles!" Trave spoke while Kylo Ren still looked through the datapad forgetting to answer to that moniker. "Antilles?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Kylo Ren stood up at attention.

"Got a little too deep into it I imagine? We are the same rank, but I am your commander here on this assignment. Follow me, your shift is over. If you want to bring the datapad and familiarize yourself further that's fine, but trust me, you'll be reading it in your sleep. Take a break. Good way to help you get to sleep though, so some light reading before bedtime?" Trave laughed.

Trave took Kylo Ren to a small closet. He opened the door to find a bunk with another bunk on top. The bed was only open at one end, with the bunk filling up most of the space.

"It's tiny I know, but at least it's more private. Enough room to stand and sleep. You don't have a roommate right now, so you may take the top bunk or the bottom. Top bunk you keep your things on the shelf, bottom bunk underneath. Common fresher down the hall," Trave explained. "There's a map on the wall with the times for mess. Mess is rotated, so make sure you go during your time frame for dinner and breakfast. Lunch will depend on the job."

"I don't have any things," Kylo Ren explained.

"That's your only uniform? I'll get your issued wardrobe. Why didn't they take care of that during processing?" Trave asked scratching his head.

"There was some kind of emergency and I was just thrown into the corridor," Kylo Ren spoke thinking quickly.

"Right, those guys panic sometimes. I swear that paranoia is more a threat than any of these rebels we encounter," Trave laughed. "I'll call down and get that straight for you then. Since you are new, how about joining me. I'm about to head to mess. Put that datapad down for a while."

Kylo Ren followed him out. He looked around the corridor where stormtroopers walked and cleaning droids buzzed around. The design of those tiny droids really hadn't seemed to have changed much.

"Have you spent a lot of time in space, Antilles?" Trave asked.

"Yes, I have. You could say I've very at home in space," Kylo Ren spoke.

Trave answered, "That's good, we get a few who grow crazy when they haven't been planetside for a while. Pilot much?"

"Yes, I'm a very skilled pilot as well," Kylo Ren answered.

"You must have other more important attributes to put you in this position then," Trave laughed. "They don't want to lose you in a tie I imagine."

Kylo Ren remembered that tie fighters during the time of the Empire were often referred to as 'coffin jockeys' and he was proud that the First Order had improved upon the designed valuing their best pilots.

They got to the mess hall and Kylo Ren followed Trave who was joined by two others, friends perhaps, a man and a woman. As Trave exchanged pleasantries, Kylo Ren took a look around the room. The line wasn't long, and everyone appeared to be eating the same substance. Some container with whatever the liquid was and a small cube. Some had water as well. It didn't seem like much of a meal. When the four of them got to the distribution area, they took their tray and put in a number. Trave spoke up, "He's new, may not be in the system."

The woman dishing out the portions growled and looked up a number that wasn't being used. "I'll give you one," she said. She handed him a card that flashed a holo with a name and id of what looked like a man in a flight suit. "Just use this one until you get your own." Then she ran a scan on it.

Kylo grabbed some water to go with whatever this meal was and sat with Trave, as he knew no one else, and the two other individuals. They talked among themselves as Kylo Ren opened the bottle and tasted the swill inside. It was horrible, and upon first taste, he spit it out.

"Hey, now, you alright? Did you get one that was off?" Trave asked then snapped his fingers and pointed as a hovering droid came through to vacuum the mess.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's alright. It's difficult to adjust to these again," Kylo Ren said trying to offer an explanation. Apparently this is the standard food on star destroyers.

"Where were you assigned before this then?" Trave asked taking a sip from his own.

Kylo Ren thought hard, "Coruscant." At least he had been there before and knew that was where most of the government was at this time. Easy to blend in from anywhere.

"Ah, you may have had real food then. It's been a while for me. Yes, it is an adjustment," the young woman laughed. "I'm Ree by the way."

"Windrider," the other man said. "What academy did you come from? You almost look familiar."

"Arkanis," Kylo Ren was learning to say, even though he had no idea what it was like there, only that Hux was born there and his father had run the academy there so he might have some idea of their methods.

"Oh, one of those," Windrider said laughing.

"Everyone says that. I don't know why," Kylo Ren spoke grabbing his glass of water to help remove the taste of that foul nutrition drink.

"Specialized officer training. Thought you would come off more arrogant, actually," Ree answered.

Kylo Ren laughed, it was the first time someone accused him of not being arrogant to his face in a long time.

"Well, I'm new here," he answered. "So give me time."

Trave patted him on the back and the others laughed.

"How is it that you're here? Most everyone here is from the naval academies?" Windrider asked.

"It's just where I was assigned. I'd really like to go back to my room if that is alright," Kylo Ren answered.

"NO! Don't let us scare you. Of course, not everyone is from the navy here. It is Vader's ship. Just curious," Windrider smiled with a bit of alarm.

"Nash and I were in academy together. He's really alright, trust me," Ree said soothingly.

"I don't really know you either. So how is that supposed to comfort me?" Kylo Ren noted sensing a bit of hostility from Windrider.

Ree laughed, "I don't know."

"So how did you get here then?" Kylo Ren asked Ree.

Ree moved in really close, "I don't always tell this to people, but I have something on Vader. I'm sure that's why I've been assigned here to the ship."

Kylo Ren moved his eyes back and forth, "What?"

"I can't really tell you," she said moving back. "But I thought it might help you trust me if I gave you something."

"You gave me nothing, you just started telling me something, then didn't finish," Kylo Ren said angrily.

"I can't," Ree answered. "I shouldn't have said that. I really don't know why I said that."

"You will finish your story, I want to hear it!" Kylo Ren said loudly. "I'll find out what it is."

"Calm down, Antilles. We're all friends here," Trave spoke. "You work in IBS or something, you know before here? Do you have experience interrogating people?"

"I bet that's why he's here. Spying on all of us," Windrider said laughing. "Where did you get that scar? They have a pretty intense training regime over there I hear. Some guys don't even make it out of training alive so I've been told. You ask a lot of questions, Antilles. So you interrogate? IBS? Am I right? They going to send you over to the prisoners? Ask a lot of questions?"

"You might say that, but not IBS, and I'm not a spy," Kylo Ren answered seriously with a touch of anger.

Trave patted Kylo Ren on the back. "Leave him be. Why you have to push buttons like that, Windrider?"

"Alright, if you want to keep asking questions. That accent, where are you from, Windrider?" Kylo Ren asked stiffly.

Windrider gave him a dirty look. Ree shook her head and let out a sigh. Windrider gritted his teeth, "Alderaan."

"Oh hey, I'm sorry," Kylo Ren answered glibly.

"You knew that didn't you? How did he know that?" Windrider said getting up and leaning over him. "Traitors. They had it coming. My family though, gone." Windrider moved his hands out and spread his arms.

"And we lost a lot of people on that battle station as well, the rebel scum," Ree spit out and then had a look of sadness.

"Like I said, I think I will just go back to my room, if you don't mind. I've had enough here," Kylo Ren stated getting up.

"Maybe that's best. I'll see you around, Antilles," Windrider said staring at him.

"Maybe?" Kylo Ren stated taking up his tray.

Kylo Ren went back to his room and sat and looked some more at his datapad. There wasn't much else to do really. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door. He opened it, and Lieutenant Trave was there with Ree.

"I wanted to make sure you had been issued your clothes. There's some nightshirts, some basics, everything you'll need here. You really don't have any personal effects?" Trave shook his head.

"I find I need very little," Kylo Ren replied simply.

"You are an interesting individual, I'll give you a comm if you need help. Just let me know," Trave answered handing him the comm.

"Thank you," Kylo Ren answered as Trave left smiling at Ree.

"Why are you here?" Kylo Ren asked staring at the girl. There was something about her, he sensed it. She had some Force abilities, not strong, but she seemed very intuitive.

Ree seemed a bit nervous then spoke, "About earlier. You're new, I hope you didn't think we were rude."

"I didn't think much about it either way, to be honest," Kylo Ren answered.

"About that story. I don't know why I said that," Ree answered. "It was just talking, something to say. I don't even know what made me..."

"There's something to what you said. I know there is. By the way, I am not a spy. I don't even know why I'm here. You sense things though. That's probably why you spoke of it. I'd like to hear that story though," Kylo Ren said with little feeling.

"Are you really an interrogator?" Ree spoke startled.

"Yes, no. I don't know why I am here. I just arrived. I've done interrogations, it's what I did before, so yes," Kylo Ren said very straight. "You have nothing to fear from me. Not yet anyway."

Ree came in and shut the door. There really wasn't anywhere to sit but where Kylo Ren was sitting, so she stood, "I don't tell this story. I don't think I'm supposed to tell this story. I think that's why I am here though. I saw him, you know HIM after the destruction of the battle station. I lost one of my friends. She was stationed there. We flew out there and picked him up after the destruction of the battle station, he wasn't in the greatest shape. Some freighter swooped in and knocked him in a spin and left him stranded. One of the most powerful men in the galaxy in need of help. If he is a man that is. Afraid to even think about that. He was helpless, we found him helpless. No one sees him like that. Vulnerable. I never really speak of it. I don't know why am I now."

"You feel things, don't you. Sense things?" Kylo Ren asked.

"Yes, I thought everyone did," Ree answered.

"Not like you do," Kylo Ren answered.

Ree paused a moment, "I guess they don't. I did realize that at one point. You do though, don't you?"

Kylo Ren nodded his head.

"I thought so. I should get back to my room. Anyway. I needed to clear that up. And Windrider. He's hard to get to know sometimes," Ree answered.

"It makes no difference to me. I have no opinion on him either way," Kylo Ren answered. "I appreciate the story, and don't worry, it's safe with me."

"It felt good to speak of it. I really don't know why I felt the need," Ree answered as she opened the door. "See you around, maybe?"

"Maybe," Kylo Ren grumbled.

He really didn't want any friends, but the story was of interest to him. And he could tell this Ree woman, though it was probably very latent, had some Force ability. It comforted him in some way, as if she understood him to some extent. That he could have some understanding with someone here. Not like Rey though. Rey. Would he ever be back home again? He really blew it. How did he get here for one, then losing it when he thought she had abandoned him. Jumping to conclusions and going ballistic. He was sure he looked like a fool in front of Hux. Then, he could have killed her as she was on that ship! He had no idea. He laid back and looked through the datapad. He was getting to some of the ships connected to the rebellion. He recognized some of the styles. The a-wings, the x-wings, others, then he turned to the next image. That ship. Second time tonight that he had thought about it. He slammed the datapad onto the bed. Then he heard a voice.

"What are you wearing!" Rey asked.

Kylo Ren jolted up to a sitting position. How did she get here? They still had the connection here even though he was transported to the past, "How are you here?"

"Seriously, Ben, what are you wearing? We just saw you on the holonet," She said turning to someone for a moment and waving her hand a bit.

"Something very strange is happening. I don't know how I got here. I'm stuck in another time. It's an Imperial uniform. I went to sleep, then woke up on some old star destroyer," Kylo Ren said. "Who's there with you?"

"Leia?" Rey answered. "It's just Leia, she knows I talk to you. I won't keep that from you."

Ben laid back down covering his face. Great. Then he thought a moment. His mother had been here, in this time, and Rey could still speak with him? Maybe he wasn't stuck here after all? It may even be helpful that his mother was there. Though he was sure she wasn't too happy with him, however, she did go with Rey to hear his speech. It could just be for information or curiosity. He may have done the same if she spoke publicly. If she wasn't in hiding.

"Stuck in time? I don't understand. What do you mean stuck in time? I just saw you. Ben, I saw the holo, your speech. I had to take a ship to get a signal. Leia came with me. I heard it. I want you to know I heard it." Rey was wiping her eyes.

"Like it matters now," Ben said with some frustration.

Rey still looked at him puzzled, "Why the uniform?"

"Like I said, I woke up in another time. I don't know how I got here. I'm not sure when this is, but I'm on a ship. I'm trying to figure out when I am. Vader and Palpatine are alive here," Ben answered then he picked up the datapad. "It is sometime after the destruction of the Death Star and Alderaan. That is all I know."

"What? Does this happen?" Rey had the look of shock, then she spoke looking in the other direction, "He's trapped in time. On an Imperial ship, sometime after the destruction of the Death Star and Alderaan. He doesn't know! Alright." Rey shook her head as if she were listening then looked back at Ben with a look of fear. "This is very difficult to believe. She asked if you are a prisoner."

"No. I've talked them into thinking I've just been assigned here. I imagine it won't take long to figure out that I'm not," Ben answered. "I hope whatever brought me here will bring me back before that happens."

Rey turned away again, "She wants to help you, Ben. Will you let her? She remembers quite a bit from that time, about the Imperials. It was part of her job. Do you know what ship you are on?"

"The Executor, and yes, I am fully aware who's ship it is," Ben answered looking at Rey with a tinge of fear, as the ramifications of his situation were becoming a bit more clear.

"She's a bit..freaked? Ben," Rey said with a question, as if she didn't know how to describe Leia's reaction. "She said that whatever you do, don't try to change anything and if you can, try and get away."

"I've been trying to fit in. He's not here on the ship right now, that I do know," Ben answered. "They told me that."

"She's almost afraid to tell you where to go to for help, as if it will reveal something," Rey was trying to explain. "Not the Alliance, somewhere, someone else. Could you guess?"

"She told you who? And a where? Yes, he was mentioned when I was," Ben said looking around to see if they were recording anything. Cameras might just be in place. He didn't sense anything recording audio, but one couldn't be too careful. There was too much already that he had said. He could always claim he was insane. He was sure they couldn't hear or see Rey. "I don't believe I will be stuck here, but I do sense the danger of the situation."

"Yoda?" Rey said.

Ben nodded his head showing he understood. He really didn't want to go find some old Jedi master.

"I'm hoping that this will resolve itself on it's own. I'm sure I've been sent here for a reason, nothing more. I like that you are here now. My speech?" Ben tried to change the subject to take comfort in the fact that he could make contact with Rey through their connection, even with the time jump.

"It just aired," Rey answered.

"Just now? But I've been here for hours! Almost a full cycle," Ben answered.

"Not long ago, I'm sure there was a delay. Two hours if that. We are on our way back to our base. Time may work differently since you left? Don't ask me where the base is, you know I won't tell you," Rey answered.

"Will you help me?" Ben pleaded.

Rey sighed, "Let's get you back home first."

Ben nodded his head.

/

Coruscant

"I have felt a strange ripple in the Force. Have you felt it as well?" Emperor Palpatine asked Vader as they walked together from the throne room and down the corridor.

"Yes, it was very brief. Perhaps a catastrophe we have not foreseen?" Darth Vader conjectured.

"No, I don't believe it was anything of that nature. It felt different. I sensed something. Let me know if you feel anything and report back to me," Palpatine ordered. "Don't try to hide it from me, my friend."

"Never, master," Darth Vader answered by rote.

"You've been quite distracted as of late. You must focus, my faithful apprentice," Palpatine spit out as if he were disgusted. "Will you be returning to your ship?"

"Shortly, I have some business to attend to. I will have my shuttle ready soon," Darth Vader bowed.

"See that you do!" Palpatine spit out. "These obsessions of yours are taking you from your other duties."

"Yes, my master," Darth Vader bowed again.

Darth Vader walked away from the Imperial palace and called for his speeder. "Level 425," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," the uniformed driver spoke.

Down through the bowels of Coruscant, where the only light came from the signs on the buildings. When they reached the level, Vader directed the driver to the warehouse at the address. Darth Vader stepped out of the vehicle and then went through the door. It had been locked, but that was no matter to him. Inside were an assortment of aliens of various species who all became silent as he entered.

"Lord Vader. What an honor to have you join us," a Duros spoke with a bit of hesitation, a bit of fear and a bit of puzzlement. "How may we assist you?"

"You know why I am here. The information. You do have it!" Darth Vader said lifting the man with the Force.

"Yes, yes, of course, now I remember." the Duros squeaked, as the others around watched in horror and fascination. The man pulled out a data chip from his pocket. Vader dropped him to the floor.

"Is this all of it?" Vader insisted.

"Yes, yes, of course. And the payment?" the Duros asked sheepishly.

Vader waved a hand towards his driver who threw out some credits, "I hope this will please me." Vader spoke.

"Oh, it will. It has everything you wanted, holos, diagrams, manifests. It's all there," the Duros said pulling himself off the floor.

"Good. I will be in touch," Vader said as he turned around and left. He called into his comm, "prepare my shuttle."

/

Arkanis- present time- the Hotel.

General Hux washed his face then called the public relations agent to his room. He had been waiting nearby and Hux wanted to go over a few things before he retired for the evening. He watched the holo again, sneered a bit when Kylo Ren went off the prepared speech, then went to the couch and invited the agent in. He couldn't remember his name, and it really didn't matter to him. Just another tool in the regime.

"So, I understand you want to go over the broadcast? We've already gotten some positive feedback. There are still those out there who still are bitter about Hosnian Prime, but in general, you and His Excellency have quite a lot of fans," Starver the agent said with a bit of delight.

"His speech! He didn't say what was written. Are you sure that didn't come off as idiotic?" Hux said with a bit of distaste.

Starver brought up the numbers, "Actually, his speech received the highest marks. The public was quite charmed by him."

"Really?" General Hux said with great surprise. "Charming? I never thought that would be a word that would ever be used to describe that man. How did I do?"

"You have a fan club now. Especially with the teen demographic. They love your red hair," Starver said showing the graphics.

"My looks? They are obsessed with my looks? Not my ability to lead? Not my stage presence. My looks?" Hux shook his head.

"We're getting a few requests to have you on some talk shows, His Excellency as well," Starver stated.

"What does he think about this?" Hux asks looking at the notes.

"It seems he's gone to bed, sir," Starver stated. "I went to his room, and the guards said he had turned in early.

"It figures, hide and leave this all for me," Hux sighs. "I suppose we'll have to barge in on him first thing in the morning then?"

/

The Executor

Kylo Ren woke up to an alarm indicating it was time for him to dress and make his way to mess. When he got there, he was relieved that Trave and those two other individuals weren't anywhere to be seen and he was able to sit alone, though a few people stopped and smiled. Just friendly or curious of the new recruit? He didn't know. He tried to quickly ingest the horrible swill of that nutrient drink, but he didn't understand the purpose of the cube. Something to chew perhaps? And he guzzled his water to get out the taste. It wasn't a very satisfying meal. He went back to the data room with his datapad in hand and sat down where he had before. Trave wasn't here, but another officer, an older woman approached him.

"And you are?" The woman asked sternly as he rose and she stared at him up and down.

"Lieutenant Antilles, ma'am. I'm new here," Kylo Ren answered as stiffly as he could. "I was brought in yesterday by Captain Piett. I didn't know where I was supposed to go."

"Oh, that one. Trave made a note. He'll be in later. I'm take you to another room today, follow me," the woman stated. "Lieutenant Commander Brisp, take over."

Kylo Ren followed the woman through the corridors taking in all of the sights and sounds of the ship. There were stormtroopers, other officers, and the like, moving and working throughout the ship, He was then taken to the bridge where there were many people working, some on the upper levels, some below.

Captain Piett approached Kylo Ren and nodded to the woman, "Thank you Commander Slipglider, you may return to your post. Antilles, follow me." he said with a stiff and annoyed tone.

They then went into an office and Piett closed the door. "I've checked into your records, and I haven't been able to find anything on you at all. Where were you posted prior to the Executor?"

"Coruscant, sir," Kylo Ren answered wondering if he was going to have to try a mind trick on this man.

"That could be anywhere. Let's keep this between us, alright? Hopefully this won't come to Ozzel's attention. I have half a mind to put you in security hold until we get your information, but we mustn't stir up controversy, shall we? Ozzel is a bit on edge as Lord Vader has returned to the ship. You must understand my being strict about this policy, Antilles. We've had rebels try and infiltrate the ship before by blending in. What did you do on Coruscant?" Piett asked giving Kylo Ren a cold stare.

"Infiltration of information, sir," Antilles answered.

"IBS?" Piett looked up with alarm, wondering if Kylo Ren was a spy from the government and not the rebels after all.

"Not IBS, sir. Secret forces. That's probably why you don't have much information on me," Kylo Ren said trying to stall and make something up that might stick.

Piett nodded his head, "I see." And Piett worked a few buttons on his datapad. "That could explain a few things."

"Sir?" Kylo Ren asked with concern.

"Just a moment," Piett answered then handed him back a holocard.

"Here's your temporary identification. Trave said you didn't have one. You are still on probation, but at least you'll be in the system. This is between the both of us, and I want you to know that I am specifically keeping my eye on you," Piett answered sternly.

Kylo Ren nodded, "Why would the government want to place a spy on the ship?"

"What?" Piett said as he stood up.

Kylo Ren realized that Piett was only thinking that and did not speak it out loud.

"That's what you're thinking isn't it? I've been placed here to keep an eye on you, your Admiral, or Lord Vader? Or even you? Is it not? You're behavior. It's a bit tense," Kylo Ren answered as he stood.

Piett gave him a look of surprise, fear, anger, and shock. He gulped, "That isn't why you're here is it?"

"No. Honestly I don't know why I'm here," Kylo Ren said with a threatening stare, then he said in a much calmer voice, "I'm no threat to you, Captain Piett, I can promise you that."

"You've had some command experience?" Piett said detecting his tone.

"I have, quite a lot in fact," Kylo Ren answered firmly.

Captain Piett stood looking up at him and finding him a bit blunt and cocky. "If you could list your experiences for me, it might be of some aid to me. And perhaps we can find some proof that you even exist."

"Yes, sir. Are we through?" Kylo Ren answered.

Captain Piett said softly, "For now."

"I am not your enemy, Captain. I am telling the truth," Kylo Ren answered.

"Let's hope you are," Captain Piett answered back with an awkward cough. "You are dismissed."

As Kylo Ren left Captain Piett's office he could see him far in the distance. Darth Vader. He couldn't help staring. It appeared that he was discussing something with some high ranking officer. The admiral perhaps? As Kylo Ren stood there, Darth Vader turned and stared back and held his gaze for a few moments. Kylo Ren, then turned and headed back to the data room where they had him working before.

"Who is that officer, Ozzel? The one leaving Captain Piett's office?" Darth Vader asked watching the young man walk away.

"I have no idea, sir. We have hundreds of people working on this ship," Ozzel replied. "You can't expect me to know all their names, my lord."

/

"I've seen some really unbelievable stuff in my time, but this?" Leia stated sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon and leaning over Rey's shoulder.

Chewie roared.

"How does that even happen? I could look in these documents I have. See if there is something," Rey said turning back to look at her.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon. What documents?" Leia asked.

Rey walked back to the hold and took one out. "I may have borrowed these from Luke, when he was on that island? Something told me to take them. There's more back there. Perhaps there are answers if I meditate on it, and maybe he'll just be pulled back to here?"

"I know he's done some horrible things, Rey. He's still... Vader's ship," Leia leaned back and closed her eyes.

"He was wearing a strange uniform. I've seen some similar to that on Jakku, they were quite old," Rey explained.

Chewie roared.

"Yeah, I'll get ready. Buckle in," Rey said as she strapped in.

Leia strapped in and spoke, "Thank you for taking me along and sharing that information about the holonet broadcast, Rey. It gives me some hope that they are really trying to make a difference. But blowing up Hosnian Prime, not to mention..." She stopped, she couldn't say it.

Chewie roared.

"I did ask him about that. I still don't understand why he did that. He told me that he didn't hate him," Rey spoke. "Maybe it was part of why he did what he did to Snoke?"

Chewie roared angrily.

"When we speak to each other about...Ben, I want you to know I've not mentioned to the others. Not Poe, or anyone, well Chewie is here," Leia said sadly. "It's a family matter, and he is in that way. Though we are still at war. I wonder if Poe even realizes that he is my son? I'm sure he will eventually."

"I don't know. Finn was there, when, but we couldn't hear anything. We haven't spoken of it," Rey noted.

"Chewie, I really appreciate your sticking around and helping us. You really didn't have to," Leia said patting his shoulder.

Chewie roared softly and grabbed her hand.

"I honestly hope he isn't stuck in the past. How is he going to come back?" Rey asked as they moved into the atmosphere.

"You care for him," Leia sighed. "If Vader finds out what he is? I can't even think what would happen. Or the Emperor."

"I sensed he had some fear about that," Rey mentioned. "Even if he with that strange fascination he had with him."

"The things he did to me. I could never speak about it. And to have an impact on my life even now," Leia closed her eyes. "Ben may have to look at him straight in the face. Maybe it will knock some sense into him, or, oh I just can't even think about it."


	3. Uncertainty

The Executor

Darth Vader upon leaving the bridge was unsettled. There was something about that man that he sensed was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it only that he sensed something...he couldn't get a clear picture. There were hundreds of people on this ship, that much was true, and he hadn't ever seen every single one of them, but this one... what exactly was troubling him about this one? He'd speak to Piett when he had the chance to get any information he had on the man, after all, he had just come from his office.

Darth Vader took the data chip out to be analyzed in the hopes that he could find some small bit of information to help him in his search for Skywalker. Since he had been informed of the existence of his son, it was all he could think about to find him. He knew he felt him before, those occasions where they both were in the same proximity, only he didn't know who or what he was then. After learning that his child had lived, as he was positive this was his child, hidden from him most likely by Obi-Wan, he knew those encounters had to be where he sensed Skywalker. He wasn't merely investigating rebel activity, but rebel activity that might include someone who used the Force, had been seen with a lightsaber, and investigating his known associates such as the Alderaanian princess. He had a list of known activities involving Skywalker and he hoped that would gain him a lead. While there were rebel cells everywhere, and he couldn't seek out them all, though his data searches could show certain clues that might uncover certain individuals, ships, various details from rebel terrorist acts, and the like which might tie to the boy. He could tell that Skywalker, though not well trained with the Force, had some sense that he possessed some abilities. If Obi-Wan had him all these years, why wasn't he more fully trained?

As he approached the room, he could sense something a bit off. It was that same sensation he felt on the bridge when that officer was staring at him. It was unlike anything he felt before. He walked into the room, and handed the chip over to the commander in charge and and took a look around. Through a glass panel, he could see the same man he saw on the bridge sitting with his back to Vader talking to another officer in the next room. Vader reached out into the Force, but could find no answers.

"Something the matter, my lord," Commander Slipglider asked passing the chip onto one of the officers who were analyzing the data.

"It is nothing. I would like a read out of the analysis on that chip as soon as possible. Match it with anything of note and have it sent directly to me, not through Ozzel, is that clear?" Lord Vader commanded.

Commander Slipglider took a large gulp. It wasn't often that Lord Vader himself came into this room directly, "Understood, sir."

Darth Vader looked through the window one more time, and then turned around.

Kylo Ren sat listening to Lieutenant Trave rave on about some gossip that Kylo Ren had really no interest in. Why this man wanted to befriend him, he had no idea. He kept wondering if Captain Piett was using him as a minder for the new officer, as when Trave was around, he wouldn't leave Kylo Ren alone. Trave then brought up some pictures from a surveillance scan of a weapons facility in the outer rim. There had been a robbery there of fifteen crates and Trave was showing Kylo Ren how to use the equipment to get a closer view of the intruders who robbed the facility.

"It could be criminal organizations, or rebels, or even both. Looking at this closer, and the way they are dressed, as well as the methods used, I'm sure it's a criminal organization. But then the rebels are criminals are they not, so really does it make a difference? Just they aren't working for the Empire, whoever these scum are. Here take a look," Trave said showing him how to blow the holo up and how to make the image clearer then move to a screen to add various effects to render more details. "We've got a scan of the ship we think they used, but it could be from anywhere. Of course they used stolen transponder codes. The codes match an old SuruSuub yacht, but look at that thing. It's a light freighter," Trave spoke.

Kylo Ren looked at it to pacify the man then answered, "Modified Allanar N3," Kylo Ren zoomed in and pointed out some details. "Look, they fused part of another ship on the nose, Boosted the cannons. Pirate ship, no doubt."

"Allanar N3, see I never saw that and I thought I knew those ships," Trave said taking another look at it.

"It's probably the only one like it in the galaxy. If is even shows up again," Kylo Ren remarked.

Trave looked at it again, "I'll register the faces when the scans get finished, but that's basically what we do in here. You'll learn it pretty fast. You know a bit about ships?"

"Some," Kylo Ren answered as he leaned back.

Trave got up, "Well let's get you on a monitor and see what you find then."

/

Arkanis- Present

General Hux turned on the holonet again after dressing for bed to watch some more of the news of the events of the day. Some talking heads were discussing and debating the First Order and it's effect on the galaxy since they had taken charge, and most of it seemed positive. They had a few more interviews with the general public who had been in attendance, and people on the streets of Arkanis earlier in the day. There was no bad publicity, and he wondered about that. Certainly there were naysayers out there? Were they afraid to air their opinions? The existence of the Resistance was proof of that, and the fact it had been brought to his attention the Hosnian Prime destruction was an issue for some. Though that was the catalyst which he felt brought them to this position more than any other, there had to be some more negative opinions. Why he was seeking these out he didn't know, but it just seemed a bit off as if someone was holding something back. It helped to know what one's enemies were thinking. He'd make a note of it to bring it up with the public relations team in the morning.

Wearing silk pajamas, he put on a robe and some slippers, and went to walk to Kylo Ren's suite. His own detail following him. Outside Kylo Ren's room, two of the stormtroopers were causally sitting and playing cards, as they saw him approach they stood at attention.

"Sir!" both troopers spoke.

"Did anyone give you permission to sit? You should be on high alert!" General Hux insisted.

"With all due respect, sir, it's been a bit dull. Of course, we are paying attention, but there isn't anything going on right now. We're just to stand outside of His Excellency's room?" the one trooper spoke.

"Until your shift ends, yes," General Hux insisted. "Never mind that right now. I wondered if I could have a word with Ren?"

"His Excellency appears to have gone to sleep, sir. Can it wait until morning?" One of the troopers spoke, "He mentioned earlier he did not wish to be disturbed."

"He does sleep deeply. Very well, it will wait until morning, and I suppose it is very late," General Hux groaned. "You two, your shift is ended. If you can not stand watch, you shall be replaced, is that clear? It will go on your report." He motioned to his own security detail as they called for two replacements. "I suppose we will have to wait here until your replacements arrive." Hux grumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, sir," the two men now standing said, one of whom then reached down to pick up the rest of the cards.

"When you are on security detail, you must be at alert at all times! Is that clear!" General Hux demanded.

"Yes, sir," they both answered a bit unnerved at being caught at loafing off on the job. "There was nothing going on here, sir."

"That makes no difference!" General Hux shouted. The sounds of others in the adjoining rooms pounding and complaining could be heard in the background. "I'll make sure your shifts are rotated more frequently. Don't let it happen again."

The next shift arrived and General Hux returned to his own suite, leaving his detail outside. He thought he should rotate his own more frequently as well. Not so much as to give the guards a break, but to keep them alert at all times as well. It would be a long day tomorrow, and he finally decided to allow himself some sleep.

The Executor-The Bridge

Darth Vader, after going over a few minor details that required his attention, located Captain Piett who had been working with some officers in the lower sections of the bridge.

"Captain Piett, a word, privately," Darth Vader spoke, then walked to Captain Piett's personal office.

Captain Piett, after finishing with his officers, took a huge gulp and made his way following the dark lord. As he entered, Darth Vader, who had been standing behind Piett's desk, shut the door using the Force.

"Is there a problem, Lord Vader," Captain Piett stood stiff and swallowed hard. He could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

Darth Vader approached the captain closely and asked, "Earlier, while I was speaking with Admiral Ozzel, I noticed a young officer leaving your office."

"I've had a few meetings this morning, my lord," Captain Piett spoke nervously. "Which one are you referring to?"

"He was a tall young man, dark hair, fair skin. I believe he may have had a scar on his face," Darth Vader said describing the man in question.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are referring to," Piett spoke nervously, knowing there was still the issue of the man's credentials and history. "Lieutenant Antilles."

"Is he new here? Not that I notice many of the young officers in general," Darth Vader spoke.

Piett tried very hard to hold his composure. Any audience with Vader made him nervous, and this particular case, with Piett not being able to find any proof that Antilles existed as of yet, made him especially so. Why would Vader single this one out? Of all the officers who had worked on the ship? "Yes, he is new. I'm waiting for his records as we speak."

"His records? He's been allowed on board my ship without records? Did he say where he was posted prior to the Executor?" Darth Vader demanded.

"He spoke of 'Special Forces' on Coruscant, sir," Piett answered.

Darth Vader clenched his fist. Was this man here to spy on his crew and staff on behalf of the Emperor? Could he be some secret branch of IBS? He and Palpatine had been in an unofficial war between themselves since Vader had become his apprentice in the early days of the Empire. Palpatine always being on guard that Vader would one day be his downfall. "There's something about him, Piett."

"I've been keeping my eye on him, sir," Piett spoke trying to relax a bit. He wiped his brow.

"Good. I saw him in the information center. I'd like to speak to this, Lieutenant Antilles, myself. Where did he get his training? What academy? What programs?" Darth Vader said pacing the room.

"He claims the Academy at Arkanis, sir," Piett answered.

Darth Vader put his fist to his chin, "Most interesting. Have his records from there been sent? I wonder if he was one of Brendol Hux's special pets?"

"No, they have not, but I can make inquiries?" Piett answered.

"No. I imagine it will set off alarms. That is if he has been sent from some internal agency to investigate me or my staff. Piett, you are aware that many within the Imperial government have conspired against me?" Darth Vader said putting his hand into Piett's face. Piett stared at the ceiling trying his best to not seem intimidated.

"Yes, sir," Piett answered softly.

Darth Vader paced, "I sometimes wonder how loyal Ozzel is to me, but you? This is between the two of us, do you understand? I have enemies everywhere, Captain Piett. I hope you can be trusted."

"I only wish to serve, my lord," Captain Piett answered.

"Have this Lieutenant Antilles removed from the information center and sent to his quarters. I will have you personally send him to me sometime later today, is that clear? I have a few obligations to perform, then I will deal with this mysterious individual," Darth Vader ordered.

"Yes, sir," Captain Piett answered as Darth Vader quickly left his office.

Piett took his chair behind his desk, sat down a moment, and let out a deep sigh. He got on the comm, "Have a squad escort Lieutenant Antilles from the information center to his quarters immediately."

Kylo Ren was sitting at a monitor going over hours of camera footage from the same factory robbery that Trave pointed out before to show him how to look for small details. After an hour of this, his eyes were getting buggy, and he didn't even understand what the point of this exercise was. These probably weren't rebels as he and Trave already determined, and probably not specifically what Darth Vader was looking for, but it seemed they had to go over every detail. Trave had explained that there were some individuals who were known to work with the rebels who were also involved with criminal organizations and there could always be some connection. He honestly knew this to some extent, he just didn't know enough about this group or that group and he really didn't care. It wasn't his war. He was almost afraid to find someone he actually knew, though they would look a bit younger than he would have remembered them. He saw Trave move quickly to the door and took a brief nod as he got up and noted the stormtroopers accompanied by an officer.

Trave came up to him and whispered, "Antilles, I don't know what you've done, but you are being escorted back to your quarters."

"What?" Kylo Ren asked wondering if it was because they couldn't find any evidence that he existed, or that he had done something he hadn't realized, perhaps his conversation to Captain Piett had him in some kind of trouble. He knew Piett was nervous in his presence.

Kylo Ren stood up and the officer asked him to lift his arms. He was given a pat down. The officer ordered, "You may put your arms down."

"Did I do something wrong?" Kylo Ren asked as he tried to read the emotions of the officer who was taking him into custody.

"I don't know. I was only told to escort you back to your room. You are to remain there until further notice," the officer informed him.

"So I'm not being arrested?" Kylo Ren asked still trying to feel out if he was in any danger.

"No," the officer insisted. Then motioned for him to follow, the stormtroopers following behind them.

Kylo Ren thought it was a bit much to have so many just escorting him to his room. He had half a mind to talk his way out of this and do what his mother suggested, try and get away. He could steal a ship, find somewhere he could ditch it, then steal another ship somewhere else. He could sneak on a shuttle to Coruscant and hide somewhere in the city. He was trying to think of how many ways he could get out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into, though he didn't remember doing anything that could be considered wrong, save for the whole not existing as far as the Empire was concerned. The door was opened and Kylo Ren went and sat on his bed.

"I'll make sure to have a meal sent to your room, Lieutenant," the officer informed him. Though he wasn't looking forward to the nutrient drink, at least it seemed they were concerned enough that he get his mid day meal.

He laid back and closed his eyes trying to get some sense of what was happening. Did he feel that he was in danger? He wasn't getting very much in that way, and he was almost afraid with Darth Vader on the ship and the possibility that he would sense him that way, or even worse, Emperor Palpatine.

A few moments later, a knock on the door, and one of the stormtroopers handed Kylo Ren the nutrient drink and some water. At least there was the water, he thought. He didn't know how he would stomach it without it, and he was getting hungry. The meals here were not very satisfying. As he was contemplating this, he could see Rey sitting up, looking as if she had just woken up right next to him on the bed.

Rey gasped and covered herself with a blanket. "Well this is awkward," she said groggily. She looked at the chrono and realized she hadn't been asleep that long.

"I have nothing to do with this, though it seems you've only been coming to me while I'm in my room. So far at least since I've been here," Ben answered looking over at her from his seat at the bottom of the bed.

In her tent, it appeared that Ben was sitting on the bottom of her cot just watching her. She wiped her eyes a bit to get some of the sleep out. Her vision wasn't very clear, and she was very tired.

"How long has it been for you? Since we last spoke?" Ben asked wondering how time was moving in the future compared to where it was here in the past.

"We got back an hour ago, I've just gotten back to sleep," Rey said with a yawn.

"I've been here two days almost. I've been detained, though in my own room. I don't know why yet," Ben said unable to stop watching her.

"Would you stop staring!" Rey pulled the blanket up under her chin. He seemed to be looking right through her.

Kylo Ren was relieved to see Rey, but it was strange to see her as if she were on his bed in front of him with him sitting beside her. While he wanted to vent about his situation, he couldn't help but watch her. He started to reach his hand towards her leg.

"Don't do that!" Rey said as she watched his hand move toward her direction.

"I'm sorry," Ben said softly then let out a sigh. "I think the Imperials think I'm some sort of spy, or that I work for the rebellion, I don't know. They of course can find no record of me. I did see him, Darth Vader, he was far away, but I saw him. I don't know if he noticed, but I was drawn to him and stared at him for a few minutes. Then later, they had me looking at footage of factory robberies. From this footage of surveillance cameras. I know this one was some kind of pirate robbery, just from the ship."

"You know ships well?" Rey asked. "I'm sure there are quite a lot of very old ones about."

"Some. I was never overly interested, but it was hard not to know something. From my experiences," Ben answered drifting off. "Of course, I was intently involved in the design of my own personal fighter."

"From what I can tell from this time, Ben, you haven't been gone very long. Have you seen anything, a vision, or something that can tell you how to get back to this time? Was anyone in the room with you when you went to sleep when you left? I wonder if you are missing from that room, and this is just a holo projection?" Rey said trying to figure out what Ben's situation truly was.

"No, my physical body is here. I even feel pain and hunger. You would not believe what we eat here. There's a liquid nutrient drink that basically the entire ship lives on," Ben explained and made a slight face.

Rey rolled her eyes, "Look, I worked for portions. They weren't very satisfying. I was hungry for years! I'm sure whatever that drink is has everything your body needs daily. You are sounding spoiled complaining about the food. I imagine that the stormtroopers or whatever in the First Order probably have similar meals, or don't eat as well as you do in general."

"I told you I feel that now I'm a prisoner in my own room, didn't I?" Ben explained as if she wasn't comprehending his situation.

"And I told you that I haven't gotten very much sleep. This is very hard to take in. Maybe you should try to leave now. I know you want to see Vader in some fashion, but it probably wouldn't be very wise to do so. You should do as Leia said and go. Hide, or go find that guy she mentioned. He may know how or what to do to get you back. She was quite worried about you," Rey said yawning.

"Maybe, I might take part of that advice. At least get out of this room." Ben said trying to put together a plan in his head.

"You don't mean wandering around that thing do you?" Rey said as if she knew what he was thinking. "Unless it's stealing a ship."

"I would need to get rid of it right away if I did that. There's a lot to plan. I don't know why you are so worried that I get back," Ben said looking down at his feet, his face in his hands.

"We care, Ben, really. I care. And with you gone, what is that General of yours going to do? He could be worse than you," Rey smiled as Ben turned around to look at her.

"I'm not even sure why they wanted me to stay in here," Ben answered looking at her with a worried look.

"But it can not be good," Rey reminded him.

Ben stood up and looked at the door, "I think I might..."

He felt her disappear, and he felt alone.


	4. Meeting Vader

The Executor

On the bridge of the Executor, Admiral Ozzel commanded the launch into hyperspace of the Executor and it's fleet of ships which included Death Squadron, as they continued their search for rebel bases. Vader was putting the pressure on the Admiral, who not only held command of the Executor, but much of the fleet. The star destroyers throughout the galaxy had duties to perform such as controlling the Empire's interests throughout space, regulating illegal activities, coming to the aid of smaller ships in the fleet, and the like and the Executor did so in kind as well as serving the needs of Darth Vader, the Emperor's enforcer. Searching for rebel bases was indeed part of that, but Vader seemed much more obsessed with his personal ship having that task as it's primary mission.

Ozzel was also concerned though that Vader had become too obsessive on the smallest details. Ozzel himself needed absolute proof to act not just some vague notion that something might be a possibility. He needed proof. They had wasted time before on some trivial matters, and Ozzel was getting in deep from all sides, with Coruscant questioning some of the activities of the Executor in light of the Empire's needs and Vader's obsession with finding not only the rebel bases, but specific individuals related to the rebellion. To Ozzel, one rebel cell, terrorist, base, ship, spy, etc was as good as another. He was here to serve Lord Vader, but he deeply questioned his methods and Coruscant was noticing and putting the pressure on Ozzel. Was Ozzel tasked to some extent to police Vader? He really didn't want to do that, but he had no choice to not always follow Vader's order to an absolute and use his own instincts. One didn't just tell Vader no, and when he would explain this to those Grand Moffs, Imperial advisers, and others of his peers, they suggested guiding Lord Vader as much as he could. He looked out of the window of the bridge and took in that blue gaze as they started their journey to yet another system, then turned around to check a few monitors and check on the work of those on his bridge crew.

A commander brought up a some suspicious activity reported on Rodia, but it didn't seem to be enough evidence for Ozzel to act upon it, or even bring it to Lord Vader's attention. They had been there not long ago, and there was an adequate garrison there. Surely if there were a base or extensive rebel activity, the garrison could handle it. The rebels couldn't possibly have a base there now. He handed the report to Captain Piett who then spoke, "Sir, don't you think we should inform Lord Vader of this."

"I can put it in the report, but it appears to be of little concern. We can let those on planet know and have them check it for themselves, really Piett," Ozzel said dismissing the report.

"With due respect,it appears to be an attack on the Empire, sir, and the garrison I am sure is well aware of the issue. It's apparent that's it's an act of terrorism. It wouldn't be brought to your attention if it was merely something trivial," Piett suggested. "I can pass it off to General Veers and have him look into it further."

"No, keep Veers out of it. He'll only inform Lord Vader and put him on some other wild goose chase. I'll give it more careful consideration when we exit hyperspace and have a nearby star destroyer investigate," Ozzel spoke then gave the order to one of the men on the bridge to take care of that.

Piett found himself second guessing Ozzel often, though he did know the man was well suited for his job, it's just he wasn't sure he was well suited to be under the fist of Lord Vader. If Ozzel had not acted and let that go, Piett was sure that Lord Vader would be very angry. This wasn't the first time he he brought up an oversight on Ozzel's part and threatened, or suggested, taking the issue with General Veers in the flotilla. Piett was well aware of the rivalry between Ozzel and Veers and knew that Veers served Lord Vader over all others, rather than the wishes of the Imperial government if given the choice. When one was on the Executor, this was Lord Vader's domain, and Ozzel was apt to forget that.

Shortly after, as Piett was observing some activity on the lower bridge, Lord Vader emerged and spoke with Ozzel. Piett could hear Ozzel in the background telling Lord Vader how he planned to act on the event he and Piett had discussed earlier and that it was of his opinion that they look further into it, taking full credit for himself. Vader nodded and seemed pleased. Piett rolled his eyes.

"Captain Piett," Darth Vader summonded and Piett turned immediately came to heel.

Facing the Sith Lord stiffly Piett replied, "Yes, my lord."

"Captain Piett, follow me to your office," Darth Vader commanded and moved in that direction.

As they entered the room, Darth Vader closed the door, "You will bring Lieutenant Antilles to my chambers. I would like to meet this mysterious individual personally."

"Understood," Captain Piett replied.

Darth Vader then asked, "Have you received anymore information on the man?"

Piett spoke, "No, my lord. It is as if the man does not exist. There are one or two individuals with a similar name who did come up, but we could find no matches to someone of his age or description. Or anything in regards to his story. I have not inquired about his time on Arkanis, my lord, as you ordered, but if you would like..."

"No. Thank you, Captain Piett. I would also like to bring up another matter. Your discussion with Ozzel earlier. I was not there myself, but I am aware of it. You have served me well," Darth Vader spoke. "I will be in my chambers."

"Yes, my lord," Captain Piett spoke and cracked a slight smile. How did Lord Vader know that?

As Piett made his way though the corridor, he pondered Vader's reaction, and appreciated that his efforts on Ozzel were actually getting noticed. He wondered if Vader was suspicious of Ozzel himself, and how he could use that to his advantage, though he was not really sure he wanted to find himself in Ozzel's position. Piett had personally witnessed Vader's disappointment with an officer before, and he did not want to come to an end in that way himself.

Piett arrived at the door with two stormtroopers standing outside at guard. That would certainly draw attention to the others in this corridor, he thought to himself. It did seem a bit extreme, but Piett did ask for the man to be escorted to his room. He imagined that included being placed under guard as a precaution, though he did not order it. The young man was cocky and seemed very sure of himself, but a lot of the younger officers were that way. He still hoped that he wasn't a threat, and merely lost somewhere in the system. Worst case scenario was that he was an infiltrator, but it didn't seem likely. He opened the door, and the young man was already standing up as if he knew he was there.

"Sir."

He had not come up off his bunk as he half expected him to. Was he standing here the whole time? Piett looked at the sparce room and noticed there was no chair. Most of the rooms such as this had one, so he thought he would start off with that. "I'll make sure you are given a chair."

"The bunk is fine. I have more room, sir," Antilles answered.

"Very good. If you'll follow me," Piett ordered then he relieved the stormtroopers of their duties.

Kylo Ren wondered if now was the time to escape. He was walking alone with Piett and had no sense of where he was going or what they wanted from him. He supposed he could just ask, "Sir, am I under arrest?"

Piett stopped turned around and spoke quietly, "No, however, you should know we still have no record of you. I am taking you directly to Lord Vader."

Kylo Ren was stunned. He was both excited and scared at the same time. He almost wondered if he should flee now. Did he really want to meet Vader face to face? What a chance this was! He had remain calm and focused. He would need to keep his wits about him and his shields up.

"My advice, young man, is to relax as best you can in a respectful manner," Captain Piett spoke softly as they walked knowing that this kid had to be a bit scared meeting Lord Vader for the first time. "He may be intimidating the first time you meet him, or the last. I find it best to take a deep breath."

Kylo Ren did just that, he took a deep breath and let it out. Piett must have heard it because he stopped briefly and put his hand briefly on Kylo Ren's back. Was he trying to comfort him? What was Piett expecting to happen? Or was this a typical reaction to meeting Darth Vader? He took another deep breath. Focus, now, focus. Remain calm. He tried listening to the sounds on the ship to relax himself and remind himself who he really was. He just didn't want Darth Vader to necessarily know that.

Piett stood outside of a large door and paused a moment and nodded to Kylo Ren. Then he opened the door and entered. There he was, standing in the middle of the room and Kylo Ren's eyes grew a little wide. He was able to remain calm though and tried to remained focused. His shields were up and his emotions were held at bay no matter the situation this might cause. He was going to take the fact that any encounter with Darth Vader would be dangerous, even if he himself was strong in the Force.

"My lord, Lieutenant Antilles brought to you as you ordered," Piett spoke introducing Kylo Ren to Darth Vader.

"That will be all, Captain. You are dismissed," Darth Vader commanded he then pointed to a chair.

Kylo Ren stood there a moment staring at Darth Vader, then he slowly backed into the seat. Darth Vader started to walk around a bit, and Kylo Ren watched every move. Time seemed to have stopped, but it was only a few seconds before Darth Vader spoke, "You. You do not belong here."

Kylo Ren coughed a little, then spoke, "My lord?"

"How did you arrive on this ship?" Darth Vader asked bluntly his finger pointing towards him.

"I don't know," Kylo Ren answered truthfully. Keeping his own powers as an interrogator as a point of reference, he imagined that Darth Vader may have similar gifts.

Darth Vader paced a bit and put his hand on his chin, "And you do not exist. That story you gave Piett? Let me ask how much of that is true? Did you come from Arkanis?"

Kylo Ren actually did come from Arkanis, it was where he had been before he came on board the ship, "I did."

Darth Vader stopped and thought a moment, "I believe you are telling the truth. There is something not quite right about you though? Tell me. Are you working for Emperor Palpatine?"

"No. I am not a spy," Kylo Ren answered thinking it best to answer the questions and not ask any himself though he so very much wanted to.

"I never asked if you were a spy! You are telling the truth, though I sense very little from you at all. What I do sense is something I've never felt before," Darth Vader remarked with a puzzled tone. "As I stated before, you do not belong here. Where do you belong?"

"I do not really know, my lord," Kylo Ren answered knowing Darth Vader could read a lie, no matter how shielded he kept himself. He got the sense that he could not invade his mind, only sense things or bits. Not in the way that he himself could. It was best to answer as best he could without giving him too much. His grandfather was certainly able to tell if he was revealing the truth. "I really don't know how I arrived on this ship. I woke up here. That is the truth."

"I do not sense you are lying, but I find no evidence of you arriving or being brought on board," Darth Vader paced.

"Why did you call me here?" Kylo Ren said standing up.

Darth Vader turned around, "That's a very good question."

Kylo Ren then tried to sense Darth Vader's feelings on his being here to meet him. He could tell that he was very confused by something, but he wasn't going to think that out loud.

"What are you hiding? Tell me!" Darth Vader shouted.

Kylo Ren shook. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Darth Vader knew what he was doing, of course he would. He stood up.

"I don't know why I am here," Kylo Ren said calmly. "That is the truth, I wouldn't lie to you. I have a great deal of respect for you...my lord."

Darth Vader stared at him a moment. He had never been puzzled by such an individual before, and he had seen quite a few things in his life that were hard to explain. This somewhat simple human though, was not that at all, he could tell that. The brief moment when his shields were lowered, he sensed a strangeness about him as if he was not actually here at all. He could tell that he was though, physically here. He could not only hear his heart beating, but he could hear another heart beat as well as if it were far off somewhere else. This man obviously did not have two hearts.

"You are a human being are you not? Not a related humanoid species?" Darth Vader asked puzzled by the heartbeats. He couldn't sense his feelings, but he could hear that when he concentrated on it.

"I don't understand why you would ask that question, my lord. Of course, I'm a human," Kylo Ren answered calmly. "Why would you think I am not?"

"You have two simultaneous heartbeats. Perhaps I should have you sent to medical," Darth Vader suggested.

"I am perfectly healthy, and I don't understand what you mean. If you find me some kind of threat, I want you to know that I am not. Not to you, never to you, my lord," Kylo Ren said and then started to kneel as if that might help his case or show his respect.

"There will be no need of that. Where were you before you came on board my ship. That you just happened to wake up on board?" Darth Vader asked.

How was he going to answer this? Obviously Darth Vader could tell when he was lying, or at least when he was telling the truth. "I told you I came from Arkanis, and that was where I was before I found myself here," Kylo Ren answered. "I don't understand why, or how. Some will of the Force I imagine, or a strange anomaly." Kylo Ren stood up and paced around. Should he say it? Darth Vader would believe him. Would he ask questions about himself after? "I am not from this time."

"What!" Darth Vader spoke, then lifted Kylo Ren up. Kylo Ren pushed back and fell to the ground.

Kylo Ren stood, brushed himself off and collected himself. He then exclaimed with a straight face, "I woke up from the future."

Darth Vader paused for a moment, took a good look at the man before him, and then spoke, "I sense you believe this to be true. You are strong in the Force?"

"Yes," Kylo Ren spoke.

Darth Vader paced the floor, either this man was telling the truth, or he was mentally ill. He sensed he wasn't lying. What he could sense from him at all. He obviously was very strong in the Force, if he could release himself from his grip.

Kylo Ren watched calmly as he paced, "As I've previously stated, I do not wish to harm you, my lord. Nor have I come here to challenge you if that is what you believe. I don't know why I am here."

"Prove it," Darth Vader spoke.

"How? How could I possible prove I come from the future? You obviously know that I am not supposed to be here. You sense it. I can tell," Kylo Ren answered. "You could say that I'm a great admirer of yours. I can not tell you how things will pass now. Please don't ask that of me. It could change the course of events."

"Do I defeat the Emperor?" Darth Vader asked almost without thinking.

"I can not tell you that, my lord. As I've already said," Kylo Ren answered.

Darth Vader clenched his fists.

Kylo Ren realized he had to give him something. Something to prove he knew who he was without really giving anything away. Something Darth Vader probably already knew himself, "Your son. Your son will come to you."

Darth Vader stood there silently and stared. There was a sense of distaste even in Lieutenant Antilles words. He took in the young man's face as he stood there. The scar was prominent, similar to the one that he... "How did you get the scar? On your face?"

"A girl with a lightsaber," Kylo Ren answered calmly.

"How do you know of my son!" Darth Vader answered with a hint of frustration and anger. Darth Vader then asked, "In your time, who are you? What is your name, and what do you do? Are you a Sith, or a Jedi?"

"My name is Kylo Ren, and until recently, I was an enforcer and apprentice to a powerful leader, such as you are. In my time when I left, however, I was the equal to what Palpatine is to here," Kylo Ren answered calmly. "I am no Sith, and Jedi? Don't make me laugh."

"And what did you do to achieve that accomplishment?" Darth Vader asked with curiosity.

"I can't answer that. I trust you will keep that information to yourself. You never know when something may come out in the future years after my death," Kylo Ren answered. "Or before. I haven't even been born yet."

"You know of my son?" Darth Vader answered wondering how he came about that information.

Kylo Ren paused turned around and paced, "I do. And he will come to you. Don't stop whatever you are doing to find him. It might have bearing on your meeting."

Darth Vader needed to ponder on this and meditate. While he was sure that this man seemed to believe he was telling the truth, his story was hard to believe. And he was a galactic leader from the future? Maybe he was crazy. He was strong in the Force. He would want to speak to him further.

"It's actually quite a thrill to meet you, in person, that is. I find myself speaking to you often in the future," Kylo Ren remarked as Darth Vader was thinking.

"I believe we are finished for now. I'll arrange other quarters for you. We will speak again later," Darth Vader spoke a bit unsettled. He did not wish to come to any rash conclusions and this individual may prove to be valuable. It was hard to foresee.

He then sent a comm to Captain Piett, "Captain Piett, you will hold Lieutenant Antilles in your office for now. I'm making other arrangements for him."

Darth Vader pondered to himself as the man left his quarters. He almost wondered why he didn't just snuff him out right then and there, but there was something... he couldn't quite understand, and he was curious to find out more. He planned on having a medical droid exam him. Take blood samples, a mental scan, that odd thing with the dual heartbeats. Was it actually possible he was from the future? Even with the power of the Force and his own faith in it, was it the will of the Force to bring him to him in the end? Would he be the key to accomplishing his goals. Could he use him as a tool to achieve his own goals. If he indeed was what he said he was, he had done nearly everything Darth Vader himself had wanted to accomplish and at a young age. That scar? It reminded him of his younger self. He being marked by a dual with a lightsaber wielding woman himself. The only difference being, this young man's reaction when he told him how he got the scar. He could tell that he his feelings for the person who had given him the scar were very complex and that he seemed to accept it as a gift as well as a wound.

Hidden Rebel Base- the Present.

Rey couldn't sleep. Once she woke to Ben in his room in the past, her mind was racing and she couldn't settle herself further. It felt as if her heart was beating faster, and she woke to a cold sweat. She got up out of her tent and washed her face in the basin outside under the canopy. It was night, but there was a dim light from the three moons in the night sky and she could see two figures walking together, one with their head on the shoulder of the other. She took a deep breath to try to find peace. She then sat and listened to the sounds of the base camp. She noticed a light on in the Falcon nearby and wondered if Chewie was up. She put the codes in on the lock on the ramp and walked in to find Leia sitting at the holochess table.

"Oh, I saw the light on, I hope I wasn't disturbing anything," Rey said apologetically.

She could hear Chewie roaring in the cockpit, "Chewie is talking to his wife on a private channel. I was just speaking with her myself. I couldn't sleep. I saw the light on, too."

"I saw him again. He woke me up. Time goes different where he is. It had been two days there when I spoke to him again. He told me they are keeping him in his room. They are suspicious of him," Rey said with a worried tone to her voice.

"I just hope he can get away. Rey, you really should try to get some sleep. You look pale. Are you alright?" Leia said with concern.

Rey sat down. "I feel like I've ran a marathon. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was as if I woke up to a cold sweat, perhaps it was the vision with Ben?"

Chewbacca came out of the cockpit and roared with a question, then gave Rey a small hug. He roared with concern.

"I'm sure I'm alright, Chewie. I hope things are well at home. I'm glad you got to check in," Rey smiled.

Chewie roared.

"We'll let you get to sleep then, Chewie. Rey walk out with me," Leia stated as she stood up.

As they moved away from the ship, Leia spoke, "My memories, wouldn't they have changed if he had done something in the past? I mean, that he is there now. If something changed..."

"I don't know! This is so crazy. He seemed a bit scared, but also certain he would handle it the best way he could. I don't believe he really wants to try and find Yoda to help him. Could he come back even worse? If he comes back at all?" Rey said almost shaking.

Leia was calm and took her hand, feeling Rey trembling. "I've been running ever scenario in my mind. I never knew this was even possible. You do need some sleep though, Rey. I can get the doctor to get something for you if you want to..."

"No, one day won't make a difference. I've had trouble sleeping my whole life anyway. I'll try again in a bit. I may need to be alert if anything should happen here," Rey stated firmly.

"You won't be alert without any sleep," Leia said with concern.

"I'll let you know. I will try and get some rest. Perhaps meditating a bit will help," Rey smiled then ran back to her tent.

The Executor-Later in the day.

Kylo Ren was brought to a small suite, obviously meant for a higher ranking officer or an important guest. There was even a larger bed than the bunk in his closet and sitting room. What really gave him a thrill was the fact that a bowl of fresh fruit was sitting there and it was all his. He felt like he hadn't had anything decent in days, and even if he wasn't really a fan of this particular type of pear typically, he relished every bite. As he was sitting at the table, eating the fruit, she appeared again, as if she had just come in through the door.

"Oh," he said taking in her appearance. "You don't look well."

"I haven't had any sleep. I'm just on my way back to bed," Rey explained. "I had just gotten myself someone settled, but I keep getting disturbed by this." She moved her arms to possibly indicate the situation. "It looks like they've given you other food, that must impress you," she said glibly.

"Just some fruit. I've been given another room. I don't know if I'm being rewarded or have been put under observation. Perhaps I'm being given my last meal. I've met with him. I'm sure I'm being observed," he pointed his hands to possible cameras or devices. "I really don't know. They must really think I am crazy talking to myself now," Ben explained. "I'm sorry you can't sleep. It really wasn't that long since we last spoke?"

"Maybe an hour if that," Rey explained.

"I'm in space, but I'm about ready to get some sleep. That is if I can. It's been hours here," Ben explained. "One of the officers brought me to gr... Darth Vader. I spoke with him. I told him I was from the future. I'm surprised he didn't try and kill me. Maybe he did. He did lift me up at one point, but I fought back. I was given a better room," he picked up the fruit, "and something to eat other than that swill."

"He knows? Does he know how far into the future? Did you tell him anything else?" Rey asked with concern.

Ben looked at her with a softness realizing that she really did seem to care. They had a complicated relationship. He did care for her, or at least part of him did. The other part at times wanted her dead. She was a threat. When they talked like this, he felt that he wasn't alone, and she did as well. He was glad she was here, and concerned that this was affecting her as well.

Ben wiped the juice from the fruit from his face, then looked at her and spoke, "I had to give him something. He wanted proof of some sort. I knew that telling him that his son would come to him would tell him enough without giving him anything. I can not interfere with the future. The thought that I could cease to exist or that events could change drastically to change something, no matter how small is a bit overwhelming. I assumed he knew that anyway, but that he would be surprised that I would know that. I'm sure few know he even has a son. He knows I can use the Force, and he knows a bit of what my role is in the future. I gave him very little. I told him my name was Kylo Ren. I'm sure it will mean nothing to me, and warned of the consequences of divulging that in anyway. I may have hinted something of that nature may have happened with his identity, but I am unsure if he sensed that or not."

Rey nodded and wondered if even that was too much, but understood. "I just spoke with your mother."

"I didn't mention that, I can't. And it is of little use to me right now," Ben spoke, careful not to give much away in case Vader was watching.

Rey nodded. She was frightened for him. He seemed much calmer than when they spoke earlier and the meeting didn't seem to unsettle him.

"Rey, get some sleep. Come closer," Ben said standing up.

Rey walked closer from the door. She had dark circles under her eyes and he reached out and touched her hands. She shivered.

"I'm cold. It's not cold here, but I feel cold," Rey said, realizing that Ben noticed.

Ben could feel that her hands were very sweaty, "You're heart is racing."

"I know. I don't know why," Rey answered.

As they stood together holding each others hand, he could feel her heart beginning to slow, and his beating faster. They became synced.

Rey let go as if she could feel it too. Her heart began to race again, and Ben felt his get slower.

"That was strange," Rey remarked noticing what was happening.

"Yes," Ben said and touched her forehead. "Rey, get some sleep."

Ben started to fade away from Rey and she grew very tired as she felt his hand fading from her face. She felt very sleepy, crawled onto her cot and fell into a deep sleep.

Ben stood there with his hand on her forehead and she faded away. He put his hand up near his face and could feel the dampness from Rey's hand still on his, and the smell of her lingered there.


	5. Your Biggest Fan

Kylo Ren woke up to the sound of a droid bringing in another bowl of fruit and a bottle of the nutrition drink that seemed to be the staple here on the Executor. He groaned at the bottle, but drank it anyway knowing that he would not be satisfied just with the fruit. He was grateful for it. He sat eating his breakfast, and noticed an old fashioned, well probably contemporary here, holoprojector, and turned it on to entertain himself. He had no idea what would be expected of him now. He only knew that Darth Vader wished to speak with him further.

The news reported stories of the glorious Emperor, showing a picture of the Emperor as a younger man. Kylo Ren remembered from his school days that Palpatine in this time actually looked nothing like that, as they would show holos of a wrinkled prune over the stock old photos that were showing on reports in the news he was now watching. There was some video of the Emperor speaking. He was hiding in a cloak, and his face was shadowed by it. The reporters using such language describing him as if he were a kindly sensitive grandfather rather than a force of evil. Kylo Ren turned the station, trying to find something more entertaining, and saw there was some kind of Corellian soap opera, a documentary on the happy miners of Lothal that he was sure was propaganda, and a smashball tourney. He ended up leaving it on the smashball for something mindless to watch and wondered if there was some way he could remember which teams won during the years ending the Empire. If it was the case that he we stuck here in this time, he may be able earn a living gambling on the winning teams. At least the idea amused him for a moment.

He tried to open his door, but it was locked. Wondering if he should try the Force, he decided against it, as he assumed they had wished for him to stay where he was and he didn't sense any danger right now. He could try and steal a ship, but what if they were still in hyperspace? Where would he hide? He just sat and waited. After the game was over, he turned off the projector and meditated a bit. It was strange meditating here, as everything was different here than in his time and he was struggling to keep his shields up. While he himself still struggled within himself, he could feel the same within the Force. It was very strange and confused him even further. Yet, he still felt the Force calling to him. He didn't know what it expected from him, if anything at all. He wasn't compelled to do anything, so he would just watch and wait. He felt frustrated by his whole situation, but as Rey stated, time was going slower where she was in his time than here, and he hoped he could return before they noticed he was missing. Or was some part of himself still left in that hotel suite?

Kylo Ren was in the other room when the door opened, and he sensed it was a person rather than a droid with more fruit, so he went out to see what he was in store for next. Standing there was that young lieutenant, Windrider, who he had met on his first day here on the ship in the mess with whom he had the mild altercation.

"Antilles," Windrider said cordially though he sensed a bit of annoyance.

Kylo Ren answered pointing at him as if trying to remember, "Windrider right?"

"Lieutenant Windrider, yes," he replied.

Kylo Ren then asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Captain Piett sent me. I'm to inform you that a medical droid will be arriving later in the day, and that you are to stay in this room until then," Lieutenant Windrider spoke still standing straight, but eyeing the fruit on the table.

"You're looking at the fruit? Do they ever give you any?" Kylo Ren asked taking one. He sat down on the couch and took a bite in front of Windrider who was still standing.

"Not often. On occasion. I imagine since you are confined here, or may have a health issue they've added fruit to your diet?" Windrider said still standing.

"I have no idea. Take one. Sit down if you like. It makes no difference to me. Is there somewhere you need to go?" Kylo Ren spoke flippantly, though he was almost glad someone was here, even if it was Windrider due to the isolation.

"I suppose I could take a few minutes, thank you," Windrider answered then helped himself. He walked around after taking a bite then sat in one of the chairs that was next to the table. "What did you do to get yourself in here?"

"Why? Do you think I'm in some kind of trouble?" Kylo Ren answered almost with a bit of surprise.

Windrider laughed, "No, this is special treatment. Like you've been rewarded or given a promotion. Only Piett told me you were still Lieutenant Antilles and not commander, or something else."

"I have no idea, as I've already told you," Kylo Ren answered. "So, what do you do here?"

"Whatever they need. I work the bridge, pilot sometimes, even hit a rebel ship or two when necessary. We're sending probe droids all over the galaxy looking for rebel bases. It's Lord Vader's personal obsession. I imagine I shouldn't call it that. He might know."

Kylo Ren nodded.

Windrider took another bite. "I better get going," he said putting the fruit down.

"No, take it with you. No need to waste it. Take another one if you like, they've already refilled it twice. Maybe it's a last meal, I don't know," Kylo Ren spoke, wondering if Windrider actually did know something about his being confined here, or maybe it was to keep him here longer for the company. He didn't care for him, but he was some sentient contact.

"Thank you. I'll grab one for Lieutenant Commander Ree. I'm sure she'd appreciate it," Windrider said putting one in his pocket.

"Why? Are you trying to get into her pants?" Kylo Ren said flippantly.

Windrider turned red with anger then took a swat at Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren grabbed his wrist and stared. "No need for that. Just wondered why you would risk hiding contraband for someone else. You had me curious."

The two stared at each other for a moment then Windrider smiled. "I like her. That's all. Not that it's any of your business."

"You may give her a fruit, but I don't believe it will help your cause," Kylo Ren stated.

"We'll see," Windrider said as he was about to leave. "You really are a jerk."

"Hey, I offered you fruit did I not?" Kylo Ren said stretching out his arms and leaning deeper into the couch.

Windrider grunted as he left.

The medical droid came some time later and merely checked his vitals with a scan, paying close attention to the heartbeat. Kylo Ren asked it questions, but it didn't respond at all. He feared a blood test, but none was taken and he was relieved that no needles were involved. He remembered that they had taken blood tests for Force sensitives, but perhaps it was because Vader already knew that about him, and didn't want to press it further. There could be some reason he did not want a record of that as well.

The droid left and made it's way down the hall to Darth Vader's quarters. It waited for it's master until he arrived in powered down mode.

When Darth Vader arrived at his quarters later in the cycle, he turned the droid back on and said, "Have you scanned Lieutenant Antilles?"

"I have, my lord, he appears quite healthy," the droid answered.

Darth Vader looked at the report the droid showed via holo from it's chest. "The heartbeat? Was there anything odd about his heartbeat?"

"No, my lord, his heartbeat was normal," the droid answered.

"You may go," Darth Vader commanded.

The droid rolled away and out the door. Darth Vader thought to himself. Why did I sense two heartbeats? He could hear two of them distinctly. Sense it. He was sure of it.

Arkanis- Present

General Hux woke very early, did a few morning stretches, washed himself, and put on a crisp new uniform. He tried to comm Ren to see if he arose yet, but had no answer. It was early, but he still expected that he would be up for the day. He then checked his own messages and had one from the public relations officer to contact him as soon as he was able. General Hux then stepped out, asked his security duty if there were any incidents to report then made his way to Ren's room, and did the same to his detail. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Open the door," Hux ordered to the stormtroopers waiting outside.

They looked at him and one of them spoke, "What if he is just in the shower."

"I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" Hux shouted.

The door was immediately opened. There was no sign of Ren in the sitting room, and when Hux entered the bedroom there was nothing but a messy bed. He then checked the fresher. The door was open, and there was no evidence that the shower had been used recently. Hux then looked around the suite again, and then checked the windows. They were sealed. He stormed out the door at the security detail.

"When did Supreme Leader Ren leave?" Hux asked with severe annoyance.

"Leave? Not in the past two hours, sir," the stormtroopers declared.

"Do you have the report from the entire night cycle?" General Hux demanded.

"Yes, he went into his rooms last night, and there is no report of him leaving," one of the stormtroopers declared looking at the datapad.

"Right. Carry on the detail, and report any incidents to me immediately," General Hux declared and stormed away.

General Hux returned to his room and sat down for a moment to figure this out. Had he left at some point early in the night, and no one noticed? Perhaps he wanted to take in the night life? That wasn't like Ren. Was there some kind of foul play? He wondered if he could check with hotel security, but he didn't want to draw attention to the situation just yet. He then checked his message again and the public relations adviser had sent three more messages.

"Yes!" General Hux shouted into the comm.

"Sir, the morning show here in the city requests and interview with you and his excellency and you this morning if possible. Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" Starver's voice came through the comm.

General Hux thought a moment. He didn't know where Ren was, but that didn't mean he was gone. It would be like him to leave Hux to do all this dirty work with the public. "Yes, the Supreme Leader is dealing with some urgent business, but I may be able to do that on my own if that is suitable."

"Yes, sir, they would be willing to speak with either one of you, and of course, they would understand the Supreme Leader being quite busy. They will be disappointed, however. I'll have a speeder come and pick you up," Starver spoke.

When Hux got to the holonet station set, as soon as he arrived, Starver was walking next to him giving him some details he couldn't really pay too much attention to because he was being distracted by the make up droids putting powder on his face. He was showed exactly where to sit and they had him change positions a few times before they got the lighting just right.

"This will be live, General Hux. I want you to be aware of that," the perky pink haired female reporter stated as she sat down next to him. She took his hand to calm him, but Hux was a bit startled by that and pulled it away.

"Relax, General." she whispered. "We go live in one minute."

"I am relaxed," Hux stated angrily.

"Five, four, three, two, one and live. I'm here with General Armitage Hux, second in command of the First Order. General Hux, I'd like to say what an honor it is to have you here with us. I'm sorry the Supreme Leader could not join you," she stated with a smile. "General Hux, it appears that you've charmed the crowds of Arkanis yesterday," she pointed to the window behind them. Hux turned around to see crowds of people, many of them young girls with signs of admiration. "You yourself have become something of a hit with the young people, as you can tell by the visitors here in the streets. How does that make you feel."

"Frankly, it was not my intention, though I'm quite happy they are taken with the Supreme Leader and myself and our plans for the galaxy. It does help to be popular I imagine," General Hux explained with a stiff dignity.

"You realize that you've been referred to as a sex symbol? Are you dating anyone? Married? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? How old are you? Our viewers would like to know," the reporter leaned in with a big smile.

"I don't see how that has any relevance to anything pertaining to the First Order! Or to our efforts in improving the galaxy. In fact, my dedication to such efforts has made it very difficult to even think about romantic entanglements! I'm appalled at the question," General Hux stood up shouting, his fists tightly clenched stiffly next to his body.

"So you're single then?" the reporter laughed. "What about His Excellency?"

Hux sat back down, pinched the top of his nose and stated, "I am thirty-four and I have a cat. Is it possible to just speak on subjects related to the First Order?"

"We were hoping to speak with the Supreme Leader as well? Why is it that he could not join us this morning?" the reporter asked flipping through a few cards looking for a more relevant question.

"He's a very busy man. Ruling the galaxy takes up a lot of one's time," Hux stated bluntly. "As one can imagine."

"Indeed," the reporter replied. "So General Hux, where to next? What can we expect from your regime in the near future?"

"It's more of a what are we not doing? It is a large galaxy after all," General Hux answered. "I am placing my people everywhere throughout the galaxy. There will not be a known system where the First Order's presence is not felt. Mark my words."

"We've been talking to General Armitage Hux, second in command of the First Order. Thank you, General Hux for taking the time to speak with us." the reporter said putting a hand out for a hand shake. "And cut. That was nice, General. Would you care to stay until after the show?"

"I'm afraid I need to return to my duties," General Hux spoke firmly.

"Then drinks later perhaps?" the reporter said smiling and batting her eyes.

"No," General Hux said standing up then motioned for two of his stormtroopers to come forward.

There were fans outside tapping the glass, and General Hux just rolled his eyes and sneered. Starver was waiting backstage with a datapad and a big grin.

"Your ratings in popularity have gone up! Look at that crowd out there!" Starver beamed.

"They wanted to know about my love life! It was a fluff piece! What kind of nonsense is this!" Hux shouted as they walked to the speeder to take them back to the hotel.

"Image is everything, sir," the public relations officer said patting him on the back.

When they returned to the hotel, General Hux asked the officers he had stationed there if Ren had checked in. No one had seen him. He didn't want to make it suspicious, not yet, Ren may have gone out on his own perhaps looking for some entertainment of some type, though Hux didn't believe that to be his style. He tried again at his room with security detail still in rotation. There was still no sign of him at all. Hux sat alone in Kylo Ren's room stretched out in a chair his face in his hands. He was afraid to do anything rash, like taking control of the First Order, it was a bit premature for anything of that nature. If Ren returned, he'd have his neck. He would just have to wait and see if he showed up. He kicked the leg of the table. Where the hell was he?

The Executor

Kylo Ren had woken up from another cycle of sleep without having left his room. The droid making a racket bringing another bowl of fruit and a bottle of nutrition drink would not allow him to sleep any further. Rey hadn't showed up at any time, and he wondered if she had gotten some sleep herself. She did mention that time seemed to be moving much slower back in the future. It was as he gulped down his nutrition drink that his door opened revealing Captain Piett who entered the room. Kylo Ren stood up immediately, knowing that Captain Piett would expect it with an obligatory, 'sir'.

"Lieutenant Antilles, Lord Vader requests your presence in his quarters. I hope you've finished your breakfast," he spoke stiffly.

"Sort of, sir," Kylo Ren answered. "Of course, I'll drop everything if Lord Vader requests my presence."

Captain Piett nodded, turned and Kylo Ren followed. As they made their way through the corridors, there were a few stares and it did make him a bit nervous. They reached Darth Vader's chambers and Darth Vader spoke, "Thank you, Admiral Piett."

Admiral Piett? Kylo Ren thought to himself.

"You may leave us, Admiral. I will join you on the bridge shortly for more instructions. Send an officer waiting outside to escort Lieutenant Antilles," Darth Vader ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Piett spoke as he left the room.

Darth Vader pointed to a chair and Kylo Ren had a seat. Darth Vader tried to tune into Kylo Ren's strange heartbeat. He was still hearing two simultaneous beats. The medical droid didn't detect that, but it was there, he knew it. There wasn't even any indication of an echo or a murmur. How fascinating.

"Lord Vader, what may I do for you?" Kylo Ren asked trying to break the silence.

"You spoke of my son. You said my son would come to me. Did you not?" Darth Vader asked pointing towards Kylo Ren.

"Yes," Kylo Ren spoke worried that Darth Vader would ask something else about that. His hesitation in giving him anymore information involved events that would be part of own destiny, his own existence, he'd rather not change the course of his own history. Even with his own feelings about Skywalker.

"Our probe droids have found a rebel base on the ice planet of the Hoth system. Do you have any historical knowledge of such an event?" Darth Vader asked bluntly.

"Yes, but I can not speak of any details. I am sorry," Kylo Ren answered.

Darth Vader clenched his fists. "Tell me then if I am correct that Skywalker is there? I sense that he is. I merely want confirmation."

"You are correct," Kylo Ren answered. "I'll give you that. You already know that to be true."

Darth Vader paced. He turned then pointed again at Kylo Ren, "There is nothing else that you are able to tell me about what happens on Hoth? It seems you are at least aware that there was a rebel base there. Something in the history books?"

"Yes," Kylo Ren answers simply.

"What is your main reason for not divulging more information on what happens there!" Darth Vader shouts.

Kylo Ren is disappointed that Darth Vader doesn't even trust his own senses on attacking Hoth. Wouldn't he, a powerful Force user, trust his own instincts instead of bringing in him, who he barely knows and possibly barely trusts into this? He's had years of military experience. Is he doubting himself?

"Are you doubtful about your plans for Hoth?" Kylo Ren asked calmly.

Darth Vader was angry and squeezed his mechanical fists. "I have no doubts! I merely wish to know that you could confirm that he would be here! Why won't you divulge anymore information!"

"You could try to force it out of me with a probe droid? Or could you do that with your own powers?" Kylo Ren asked wondering if Darth Vader had some of the same abilities that he had. It didn't mean he was less powerful. He was sure Darth Vader's strengths lay elsewhere if that were the case. "I mean no disrespect, but you must remember, that I myself was not born yet. Or at least, I shouldn't be here. One small detail could change that. It concerns me. Telling you something that you were already sure of? That I can do easily. I mean no disrespect. I do have one question for you, however, why did you not test my blood?"

Darth Vader calmed himself. He could use a probe droid, change the future using this man's knowledge, but he had a feeling that it would prove futile. His mind seemed quite strong. There were those with whom probe droids did not work, and something told him that Kylo Ren was correct. He could confirm the details, but foretelling could prove to be a disaster. It could even change the outcome and that of the prophecy of Skywalker coming to him could be changed as well. The blood test? He did think about that. How did he know? Was it still being done in this man's time? How far ahead into the future did this man come? Was it a historical fact that it happened here? "I did consider that, however, it would already tell me what I knew. There would be some kind of record involved."

"You don't want the Emperor knowing about me then?" Kylo Ren answered with a bit of relief.

"No, I do not," Darth Vader answered. "How many years would you say into the future..."

"Decades, all you need to know. It has no meaning for you, and yes, you will be remembered," Kylo Ren answered. "I can not help you in this battle. Please do not ask this of me. My knowledge will have no bearing one way or the other unless I interfere."

"You know for certain that your existence could change because of one battle?" Darth Vader asked. "One small historical event?"

"Any small detail can change a person's day. Just this morning for instance? I heard you refer to Captain Piett as Admiral. Certainly that included some small detail, or a larger one," Kylo Ren answered him confidently. He was surprised at his ease in speaking to Darth Vader. He was sure so many were fearful for every encounter. He wasn't this calm even with Snoke, and Snoke wasn't fit to lick his boots.

"Admiral Ozzel failed and needed to be replaced. Piett has proved to be loyal on more than one occasion. Do you not find him suitable?" Darth Vader asked, fishing for some confirmation, a tidbit of information? Perhaps Piett proves to be a mistake in the future and this Kylo Ren knows.

"I do not know. I'm sure you made the right decision. You are in command of this ship, if you made that observation, I'm sure you were right in making your decision," Kylo Ren answered. "But yes, I do have strong reasons to not interfere in this battle. More than just trivial."

Darth Vader pondered his answer. Was this particular battle important to the future?

"Will this battle change the war?" Darth Vader asked.

"Don't they all to some degree?" Kylo Ren noted with a bit of a reluctance.

Darth Vader sensed something else. "This one. It's personal?"

"I'm not even alive yet, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered putting his hands in the air for emphasis. "Or at least, not technically born."

"But it is?" Darth Vader said looking down and pointing to the floor. "In some way, it is. Do you have a home planet? Nakadia is named as part of your history. Would you say that to be where your people are from?"

"No. It was one of many places I've called home, Lord Vader. I've never stayed really in one place," Kylo Ren answered rubbing his temples because he did not like to speak of his past.

"Was it a peaceful time in the galaxy? Or one of war? Could you tell me that? Not really understanding how far into the future from which you came,"

"It was peaceful, for a time, yes. When I was a child you could say that," Kylo Ren said sitting curled up a bit, his palm resting on his forehead.

"This line of questioning upsets you? You had a family? Were you a slave? Did you grow up in some kind of temple?" Darth Vader asked sensing that Kylo Ren was becoming agitated by his questions.

"I had a family, alright! It doesn't matter? Why does it matter?" Kylo Ren spoke standing up with frustration and a bit of anger.

"But it does, doesn't it?" Darth Vader paced with his fist under his chin. "How did you know you were strong in the Force?"

"I've always known," Kylo Ren answered. "Did you?"

Darth Vader became agitated himself by that question.

"It's heredity in my family," Kylo Ren answered as he looked at Darth Vader.

"Ren? Is that a family name?" Darth Vader asked.

"Is Vader a family name?" Kylo Ren asked as he sat back down trying to calm down.

"You would be wise not to speak to me in that fashion," Darth Vader said pointing down at Kylo Ren.

"I mean you no disrespect, I was merely answering your question with a question. I am Kylo Ren. It's a name I've taken, that is all. My birth name will have no significance to you," Kylo Ren answered. "I am from the future. I'd like to return to the future to my galaxy and to those I command if at all possible. I even have a relic of yours. As I stated before, you will be remembered by many, both admired and reviled. I'm sure that does not mean anything to you. I wouldn't think that it would."

"Who are you?" Darth Vader asked sensing something significant.

"I, along with the woman who gave birth to me, are the only living descendants of Anakin Skywalker in my time," Kylo Ren answered. "So do you understand why I may not wish to interfere with anything that may have happened in history here? I don't mean to appear selfish. I feel my fate and the fate of the galaxy depends on my not interfering."

Kylo Ren knew he was taking a risk revealing that information. He knew that Darth Vader did not know of the twins, only of Luke, so let Vader think he was a few generations down. He took out his most valuable card, but he sensed it was time.

Darth Vader paced, he didn't see this coming.


	6. Shaky Situations

Hidden Rebel Base- The Present.

Chewie was outside the Falcon working on fixing an astromech that had been brought to him by one of the pilots. The Falcon offered shade and the morning here didn't get anywhere as hot as it did later in the day. He didn't like bringing them inside the ship to work, and there was usually a group gathered at that time inside to play cards, chat, or keep cool. It was amazing though how cold this place could get at night sometimes, but mid day, it was unbearably hot. Morning and evenings were really the only time to get any work done outside.

Finn started towards Rey's tent wondering why she hadn't joined them all for breakfast and Chewie roared and blocked Finn knowing he couldn't understand.

"Chewie, I don't know what you're saying. You know that. Is Rey alright?" Finn asked.

Chewie roared and made an indication that she was fine, but asleep. He roared again.

"It's late though? Shouldn't she be getting up? Are you sure she's not sick?" Finn asked with concern. This wasn't like Rey, she usually was up before anyone.

Chewie roared and pointed away.

Rey had been staying in a tent near the Falcon. After the escape from Crait, they had all found a hidden desolate planet and hid in the canyons. It was a small planetoid really, devoid of civilization for the most part, and some of the remote pilots had brought in supplies when they had regrouped. After so many of them being cramped in the Falcon for a bit, they now used it as a recreation spot, leaving Chewie alone to use it as his own quarters at night, with Rey nearby in her tent. It was a tent village with most of the Resistance huddled together as a unit. There was a large tent they used as mess, but even in the heat of the day, it was uncomfortable there and they found themselves going inside the ships. There weren't very many of them. A few x-wings that had been elsewhere when they evacuated from D'Qar, and a transporter or two were landed at the small makeshift base. There was also a small cave that had a spring inside, and many would cool off in the mid day going for a swim or to wash up. The water flowing down from above was wonderful to drink. Artoo had analyzed it as fit for consumption and containing many health benefiting minerals. The place was probably once alive with activity, as there was evidence of a mining operation and that beings had lived here at one time though it had been many years obviously. Probably one of the victims of the old Empire stripping a place of its resources and abandoning it.

Leia came out of her tent after she heard Finn speaking, waved, and motioned for him to come over to her. "Rey was up half the night. I'm sure she's fine, just let her sleep. I'll check on her in a bit."

"You look pretty tired yourself, General," Finn said looking at Leia's dark eyes.

"I'm fine. I did get some sleep. Just a lot on my mind. I talked to Rey last night. She'll be alright," Leia smiled and sipped her caf.

"I got concerned when she didn't join Rose and I for breakfast. She's usually there waiting for us," Finn nodded.

Leia pointed to a chair and offered Finn a seat under her canopy. "Did you get anything to do today, Finn?"

"I was going to help Lieutenant Connix with some of the supply inventory. I'm trying to find my place here, ma'am," Finn said leaning back.

"You have a home with us, if you join us or not, Finn. I hope you haven't had any doubts after that whole Canto Bight disaster. You do have a lot to offer us. Believe me. You wouldn't believe some of the things I did that didn't quite work out how I thought they would. We all make mistakes. If you want a job, we'll find you something to do. Just feel you can come to me, even if it's to leave and go off on your own, alright?" Leia smiled and patted Finn on arm.

"I feel like an outsider, or a lost cause," Finn answered.

"Don't we all?" Leia answered with a smirk. "We're all outsiders. Finn, just because you aren't an official member doesn't mean you aren't part of the family. Han brought you here to us. Back in the days of the rebellion against the Empire, he was with the Rebel Alliance. For three of those years he wasn't an official member. Neither was Chewie. Chewie isn't now, but he's my friend, so here he is. He's family. He can go anytime he likes and so can you if that's what you want. We can use you though. If you get tired of inventory, I'm sure Chewie could use some help, and get Threepio to translate for you."

"Oh, I'm sure Chewie will love that." Finn laughed.

"Maybe Rey will be up by then, and she can help," Leia smiled. "I should get back to the communications center. I had to help a few pilots with Chewie as he gave them their droids to repair. Just let Rey sleep. Chewie will check on her in a bit if I am able to, before it gets too hot out here."

Finn nodded.

"Finn, did the First Order ever tell you anything about their goals in the end? When you were a stormtrooper that is. I hope I'm not bothering you by asking," Leia spoke, catching herself for a moment.

"Stormtroopers were only trained to fight, and to do duties on the base or the ships, ma'am," Finn answered leaning forward.

"Ma'am. Call me Leia. No, I don't imagine that the leadership there shared much with it's troops," Leia sighed taking another sip from her caf. "They've taken over a few systems already. I'm not sure if it's propaganda, but Rey and Chewie took me out into space. They have lofty goals in improving the galaxy. I'm not so sure. I remember the days of Palpatine. The things they would broadcast. I'm sure a few systems felt that the Empire was doing them favors as well, jobs, food, water, etc. Until they took it all away," Leia explained. "Still, I can't help but hope..."

Finn nodded.

"Not everyone knows about my son, Ben, Finn. I just don't talk about it. I'm not sure Poe knows. He saw him without his mask. Maybe he does now, I don't know. What if he doesn't? What will he think of me if he realizes all this time..." Leia looks down and shakes her head.

"Poe could never think anything bad of you, Leia. No matter what he did to him," Finn answered looking at her seriously.

"Ben's gone anyway. I'm not sure there is anything left of the child I knew," Leia said sadly not being able to go into too much detail. "When the galaxy found out who I was in relation to Darth Vader? I lost a lot of people I thought I knew better. I imagine everyone here knows that about me and they're still here. Who knows right?"

Finn stood up, "I never knew my family, or any family until I met Rey, Poe, Chewie, you, and some of the others here. If you ask me, the greater loss is his. I know that didn't come out right."

Leia patted his arm and smiled, "I know what you meant. I lost my family and gained another one more than once, Finn. Loss isn't new to me. Even if some of those times included actual biological family members. Luke was already family in another way by the time I learned he was my twin brother." She laughed then smiled sadly, "In the end, it's what's in here." She pointed at her chest.

Finn nodded.

The Executor- Darth Vader's quarters

Darth Vader just stood there taking in the information he just received, or at least what this young man believed to be true. He was his descendant and the leader of the future galaxy. Brown eyes like his angel, but of course, he would have other traits from other branches of his family depending how far down the family tree he hailed. He implied his mother was the other Skywalker descendant living, so he couldn't be the son of Luke. A descendant. His future family. Could he use him? He didn't know where he came from and when he would return. It was possible he could train him to aid in the destruction of Palpatine, but this man already stated that his son would come to him. Would they succeed in defeating Palpatine in the end? If he trained this descendant, would he disappear before he would even be able to help? He would meditate on it when he had the chance. He felt that his intruder from the past would be no help to him either way. He really didn't understand what to do with him. Still, he may have some value, and he may return to wherever he came from. Did it give him some comfort to know his descendant was in such a powerful position and did he have some role in getting him there?

"I know you're thinking of using me to take on the Emperor. I did not do that in the past. I can tell you that much," Kylo Ren answered a question never asked.

"You do that well, sense my feelings," Darth Vader stated.

"I read minds well and I am empathic. I've been trained and that is a natural ability, but I don't believe you should rely on me. I could disappear at any moment. This is not my war. I can tell you that the Emperor is long gone by the time I left my future self, if that gives you comfort. Are you planning to go to Hoth to bring back Skywalker yourself?" Kylo Ren asked leaning back into his chair.

"You told me he would come to me?" Darth Vader asked curious he would ask such a thing.

"You should take a shuttle to the base. You know he is there, look for him yourself," Kylo Ren spoke, wondering if his little reveal had changed any plans that Vader had for invading the base. "It's what you did."

"I have General Veers on his way with ground troops. You say that I went to the base myself?"

Kylo Ren had heard this story. Vader will probably be mad when it doesn't produce Skywalker right away, but he'll deal with that when the time comes. He feared that telling him the part about Skywalker coming to him would interfere with what did actually happen. Threepio went into great detail once on a boring afternoon waiting for his mother to finish some important government business. He was never clear on how long that trip actually took, but he was sure that Threepio had to be powered down for part of it. Was it days? Weeks? Months? Was he going to be in this ship while they chased his parents through space for that long?

"Yes, you did. It's history. You'll know when to go. Skywalker is on that planet," Kylo Ren stated confidently.

There was a lot of noise on the bridge. Darth Vader raised his head to sense what was happening and prepared to go to there. "Have the officer at the door escort you to your rooms. You will remain there until I have need of you. Is that understood?"

Kylo Ren stood and bowed then turned. Darth Vader followed to return to the bridge.

"If you'll come with us," one of the officers outside spoke and and lead the way back to his quarters while the other followed. Did Darth Vader really see him as a threat? Maybe he just wanted to keep him out of the general population of the ship? Piett sure didn't seem worried about that Windrider guy visiting. He looked around while there seemed to be a great deal of adrenaline, worry, and excitement in the air. He couldn't see out to all the other ships surrounding them, but he could tell just by reaching out into the Force that there was an entire flotilla preparing for an attack.

When Kylo Ren got back to his room, there was another full bowl of fruit waiting there. He turned on the holoprojector, but there was a signal showing that all transmissions to and from the ship via the holonet had been suspended. He looked around and found a datapad with some reading material. He could try to flee in the middle of the attack and he felt confident enough that he could avoid both detection and crossfire just by using the Force or his own piloting skills. He really wanted to spend more time with Grandfather even if he turned out to not be exactly what he expected, and something else kept him here though, but he wasn't sure what that was. There was also the fact that he had nowhere to really go.

After some time he felt the power of the ion canons coming from the ship, as well as some jostling around. The battle had moved to the space outside of Hoth he imagined. He sat on the couch and tried to reach out into the Force. It was still unsettling. He was used to acting when such things happened in his time, but here he was to stay out of it, unable to do anything. That was the most unsettling part of it. He was holding on to the couch with his hands when he saw Rey in a sleep shirt stretching, legs completely exposed, and yawning in front of him.

"Hello," Ben spoke startling Rey who had yet to really open her eyes completely.

Rey out of embarrassment put her arms around her breasts tightly and with her eyes not yet wide open screamed a bit and then spoke, "Oh no!"

"I hope you were able to get some sleep," Ben spoke smiling with the ship shaking.

Rey bit her lip and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself. She felt the movement of the ship, or at least saw Ben shaking. "What is happening here?" Rey spoke with alarm.

"It's a battle, we are at war with the Rebel Alliance," Ben spoke bluntly then looked at the ceiling as the ship shook some more. "I spoke with Darth Vader."

Rey's eyes went wide and she sat down on the couch next to him. From her view, she was in her tent and it was her bed with Ben was sitting down on it. "You spoke with Darth Vader?"

"Are you shaking?" Ben asked her moving in a bit closer. "Yes, he knows. I told him some things about where I have come from. Not too detailed. He believes me, or I think he does. I sense he believes it to be true, or he believes I know it to be true. He might just think that I'm crazy. I confirmed a few things for him though."

"I see you shaking. You are shaking on my bed. It's strange, I feel the vibrations," Rey said looking around. "I want to look out and see if something is going on here. She jumped up as if she was about to leave."

"Please don't go. They are keeping me in this room. It's not a cell, it's a suite of some kind. It's a very nice room and they feed me well for an Imperial ship. Better than many of the others in fact. I learned that from the lieutenant they have checking in on me from time to time. I feel like a prisoner though," Ben said and looked up. The cannons were firing again, shaking the ship, or they were being hit by something. The rebels firing back perhaps?

"What battle, perhaps your mother knows? I can help, maybe?" Rey said she tried to take his hand, then she stopped herself.

"Tell the general Hoth. She'll know," Ben answered then stood up and tried to hold his balance as the ship shook some more. He grabbed Rey's shoulder for a second.

Rey took his hand and he held it as he was looking up again at the ceiling. Then he looked down at her and squeezed it.

"Are you scared, Ben?" Rey asked him softly.

He shook his head and looked down at her softly, "No. I'll be ok. Rey, I told him that I am one of his descendants. I thought he might be less willing to do something to me if he knew I was his legacy or something of that nature. He's not what I expected, not really. I imagine though that I am not the sort of person he normally meets either. It's all been very strange. I had to use something. I told him his son will come to him. So I told him that he needs to go to Hoth. That's what he did before, what I remember knowing about that battle. I'm afraid I'll change something important telling him too much. I had to tell him something."

Rey let go of his hand. "I'll tell Leia what you told me. She was there."

"Ask how long it was. Not the battle, until they got to... The trip. She'll know," Ben answered.

Rey nodded.

"Are you just getting up? How long has it been since I've been gone?" Ben asked.

Rey looked at the chrono. "I slept in. Oh dear, it's almost mid day. It gets very hot here mid day. I should find somewhere cool. Someone's coming. It's still less than a complete cycle."

Rey heard a roar outside her tent. She stood up off her cot and opened the flap. "I'll be right out, Chewie."

"Chewbacca." Ben said stiffly with a hint of anger.

"He looks out for me," Rey said looking back at him. "How long for you?"

"Days, Rey. It's been days," Ben answers. "Do you have to leave?"

Rey heard a roar outside. "I should. I may be back. I can't control this. I don't think I will still be talking to you though if I leave the tent. I'm not sure how that works."

"If I get back, Rey, come to me," Ben pleaded.

Rey looked back sadly with a sigh, "You know I can't."

"Please?" Ben begged as the ship shook.

Rey looked at him with a sad face and slipped out of the tent, disappearing from his view.

Ben sat back down on the couch and sunk his head into his hands.

Arkanis-Present

Starver was reading General Hux the requests of the various holonews outlets requesting an interview with the General or the Supreme Leader as Hux was catching up on his datapad with what events were actually happening throughout the galaxy that truly demanded his dedication and command.

"Starver, really, can't this wait? I have pressing matters that need my attention. Go, get some meal at that fancy restaurant downstairs. Bill it to my room, I don't care!" Hux shouted rubbing his temples.

Hux regretted reaching out to the public like this. He, Ren and their regime wanted to be taken seriously, to not look like greedy dictators, but a caring regime. And really, weren't they doing good already? Couldn't the actions speak for themselves? The fact that they didn't have to deal with that retched New Republic that had let so many systems down and never seemed to get any legislation passed in time for it to have done any good should be a good thing right? Even if it meant blowing up an entire system. Hux would do it again in a heartbeat. Dead planets were coming alive again. They had even freed slaves, and fed and clothed orphans. Hux looked at himself as a great galactic hero! Out there? They just wanted to know who was the designer of his uniform and what his favorite holonet star was. He had no time for the holonet!

He was looking through his datapad undisturbed in his suite, when he got an urgent comm.

"Yes?" Hux answered a bit exasperated.

"Sir, we've found the Supreme Leader. He's unresponsive, sir, but alive," the voice said. Probably one of the stormtroopers scouting outside he imagined to himself.

"Unresponsive?" Hux asked. "Where did you find him?"

"Behind the hotel behind a dumpster. He has bruises all over him, but he's breathing steadily. Shall we call the hospital?" the stormtrooper asked.

Hux thought about this. He didn't want to bring attention to this in case Ren had done something scandalous. "Can you bring him back to his room, without anyone noticing? Cover him with a blanket or something. Get a hovercart if you must. I'll have a medical droid sent there."

"Yes, sir," the stormtrooper answered.

"Oh, Ren. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Hux said shaking his head.

Hux called into his comm. "Have the medical droid send to Supreme Leader Ren's room. Nothing to worry about, just a bump on the head. Only a precaution," He said to calm any worries to the officer on the other end.

Hux immediately waltzed out of his room, and soon Starver, the public relations officer, came following.

"General Hux! A word please," Starver shouted after him with great urgency.

Hux stopped, pinched the top of his nose and looked down, "What is is now, Starver?"

"There's a woman in the lobby who would like to speak with you, she claims she's your mother," Starver answered.

Oh great, Hux thought. This is going to be a long day.

 **/**

 **And it's another cliff hanger. I'll update quickly, I promise. If you read within an hour of posting, it's possible I've gone back and cleaned up some mistakes. Sometimes I might miss one or two after reading and rereading it a few times, but I get a different view of it when it's posted and I cringe. Anyway, it's all fun, and I never take it too seriously, even when the story goes dark. I hope it's not gotten too confusing this time around. Thanks for overwhelming response.**


	7. Mommy Issues

**I know right? That last chapter had to have everyone reading freaking out a bit wondering what is happening here. All will be revealed. Eventually. Stay tuned.**

Hidden Rebel Base- The Present

Rey came out of her tent after persuasion by Chewie in light of the heat of the day. The sun would get so hot sometimes, that some elements would melt if left out. Rey boarded the Falcon per Chewie's request to keep cool. It seemed that most of the base was having some kind of party in the cool cave, but Leia wanted to speak to Rey alone and took the opportunity that no one else would be on board save for Chewie. Leia got the medical scanner out and then walked towards Rey.

"Leia, I'm fine. There's no need for that. I just needed the sleep." Then Rey began to whisper, "I saw Ben again when I woke up. He was sitting right there in my tent. He's actually spoken with Darth Vader. He said you would know about Hoth. He said you would know what that was."

Leia put her hand over her mouth and lowered her head. "Yes. We had a rebel base there for a short time. The Empire found us. It seemed that the whole Empire was hunting us right after the battle. We ended up in an asteroid field." Leia laughed and shook her head. "That crazy man."

"The whole fleet went into an asteroid field? Darth Vader?" Rey whispered.

"No, Han. He flew right into an asteroid field trying to shake them. It seemed they were just chasing the Falcon with Han, Chewie and I. Threepio was there as well, of course. You can imagine how that went. The rest of the fleet got away for the most part, so I suppose we did offer a distraction. Vader was only hunting the Falcon from what I could tell. It didn't make sense then, but later he used us to get to Luke. He knew who Luke was by that point. So, I hope Ben didn't say too much. I'm sure he heard some of that story before. Is that where he is in time?" Leia spoke softly leaning in towards Rey.

Rey spoke quietly, "He was shaking from ship jostling about. From what he said, the battle was just starting. He stays in a room most of the time except when he's been called to Darth Vader's chambers. He told him he is his descendant in the hopes that he would have some vested interest in keeping him alive."

Leia's eyes got wide. She spoke, "I hope he doesn't realize that I'm Luke's twin. Why would he say that?" Leia pounded her fist into the cushion, "He did capture us at some point later. We were in space for a while, but eventually he found us. If he knows that I'm..."

"He made it sound like he could be a few generations away. He told me why he told him. Ben told him that Luke was going to come to him. He told him he had to go down to the base on Hoth because that was what he did before," Rey answered.

"I'm not remembering it any different. Vader did go to Hoth. At least Ben isn't trying to change anything. That is something. Though there's some things I really wish he would change. I imagine though even if he did, it might do something really drastic," Leia said sadly then smiled.

"He wanted to know how long the trip was after the battle, whatever that means. He said you'd know," Rey asked.

Leia smiled and laughed, "That trip? It was weeks, Rey. We were stuck for weeks. Part on an asteroid, and part drifting in space. We could make a short jump here and there on the secondary, but we were primarily going at sublight speed. The hyperdrive was broken. Vader must have figured out we had a destination in mind as his primary goal was to get Luke in the end. I imagine he thought we were more valuable as bait than to just take us in space. I'm sure he could have if he wanted to. Three weeks, maybe four? It was hard to really determine how long we were there. Why did he want to know? I never told him that part!" Leia lowered her head and put her palm on her forehead trying to think. "Threepio. He'd tell him stories when he was young. That's why he doesn't know how long it was, because he heard it from Threepio. We had to power him down on occasion." Leia shook her head then grinned. "No, I would never tell him much of what went on or how long, so of course he wouldn't know that. I imagine it was best for Ben to make sure that things go exactly as they had the first time. I wonder if he really could even change history?"

"It's interesting. He's so much calmer and I want to say, sweeter? I thought he was lost too after what happened on Crait, Leia. There were times before where I saw it, that he was still not all bad. There's more light in him as I speak to him now through the Force. These talks I have with him while he's in the past, he's so nice and kind. He asked me to come to him again though. If he returns to the now again that is. It might just be part of his agenda, to take me away from the Resistance," Rey said quietly and cautiously.

Leia shook her head, "Rey, be careful. Yes, that's the way I remember him. What he did to his father? You even witnessed that. I don't understand that myself. Maybe I should have never sent.. He's done some other horrible things. It could be a trick. I can't even feel him anymore, though that may be in part my own doing. What if he could find us here through your connection? I thought there was still light in him as well, but then look at what happened at Crait. I'll admit I can't completely give up hope, but Rey, do be careful."

Rey just nodded and held Leia's hand.

Arkanis- Kylo Ren's hotel suite

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with him? It looks to me like he's in a coma!" General Hux yelled at the medical droid scanning the Supreme Leader.

"It's a very deep sleep, sir. All indications show that he is perfectly fine. It's just a matter of him waking up," the droid said mechanically.

General Hux fumed, "Well then wake him up!"

"I have tried. He's in a deep sleep. There's no medical reason why he shouldn't be waking up. There is nothing we can do but wait. His brain activity appears to be completely normal. He does have an unusually rapid heartbeat. Other than that, we just wait for him to wake up," the droid informed him.

Hux paced, There were four stormtroopers here in the room. Who else knew about this. Ren was in a vulnerable state, he could seize power right now. Could he hold it? He'd need to think this through before he did anything rash. It was true he couldn't stand Ren, but he did find him useful occasionally. He didn't like that he called himself Supreme Leader. It should be Armitage Hux in charge, not Ren. His military was loyal to him. He made sure of that, slowly ridding himself of the aging Imperials and raising his loyal forces up from birth. Ren just showed up at Snoke's insistence from where? It would make him laugh if it didn't infuriate him so much. That scavenger girl? Did she really kill Supreme Leader Snoke? He doubted it. What of the bruising he has now? It didn't seem like trauma. It could just be from falling down. This room does have a balcony. Could he have just fallen out of it? He'd keep it quiet for now. He had a lot more to deal with than this. He could easily take Ren out of the position in this state if he wanted, but he had to be smart about it.

"Keep this quiet. Guard the door," he ordered. Hux would deal with this later.

Hux left the room, and walked back to his own suite where Starver was waiting, unaware of the situation with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

"Why are you here, Starver!" Hux shouted hoping he would be able to have some quiet to think over a few things.

"Your mother, sir, or at least she claims to be your mother. She's waiting in the lobby, sir," Starver said cautiously, a bit frightened by the general's tone.

"Oh yes, the woman who claims to be my mother. I forgot about that. I've been dealing with something else much more important. The Supreme Leader needs to take the afternoon off to deal with a situation of great importance, so keep in mind he will be quite busy. I was just in a conference with him. Send her away. This impostor probably found some way to find herself into my life and benefit from it by claiming to be my mother. My mother is dead, Starver. That is all," Hux said waving the man off.

"But, sir? The press? They are also waiting in the lobby as well. What if she speaks to the press? I've kept her in the manager's office, for the time being, knowing you'd wish to speak with her in case any of them had gotten wind of this. The way they've been prying into every detail," Starver pleaded.

"Fine! I'll deal with this woman and send her on her way! I have no time for this, Starver! Get the press out of the hotel!" Hux stood and shouted.

"Yes, sir," Starver answered meekly. "I'll send them away, and have the woman brought here if you like?"

Hux really didn't want some strange woman brought to his suite. There really wasn't any other option right now, save for going out there himself and being hounded by those waiting. He could keep her waiting until she grew tired of staying here, but what if she spoke to the press? They would want answers.

"Fine, I'll wait here," Hux spoke hoping to have at least a few moments of rest and quiet. He wished he was back on the Finalizer and not here. Why did they ever come to this infernal planet anyway! Did they really need a better public image? They should have just taken the systems by force and let their deeds speak for themselves! He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

It was a bit later when Starver returned with the woman. She seemed to be in her 50s, still lovely, and not the least bit threatening at least not on the surface. He announced her before she entered the room. Hux could not remember any real mother, but even his father's wife was a dim memory. He assumed both of them had died, or might as well have died. He never knew anything truly about a real mother, but someone might come out saying that was who she was knowing that he was result of an affair his father had. He wasn't really sure the whole story about that, and it didn't matter to him. Hux's stepmother was unable to have children and took it upon herself to make sure that small Armitage Hux's needs were met, making a pet of him at times. Most of the time leaving him with the nanny droid. Whoever this was wanted something. He was sure of it. Probably to escalate themselves in the new government or ask for a handout. He seemed to remember that his father's wife had a family of some influence. The New Republic, however, may have crushed whatever success that family had. Most likely it was her, but it could be a pretender.

"Starver, send her in. Let's hear this woman out. Which one do you claim to be?" Hux asked flippantly from his chair and then let out a deep sigh.

"Which one?" the woman asked as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"See, she's an impostor!" Hux shouted.

"I thought you'd recognize me, Armitage," the woman said looking at him softly.

"I left Arkanis when I was quite young! It's been thirty years? Am I expected to remember someone I haven't seen in thirty years?" General Hux shouted.

"I'll go. I only wanted to see you. I wanted you to know that I never stopped thinking about you," She said turning to leave. She didn't seem to be some meek mouse of a woman. He got the sense that she was confident and able.

"Are you claiming to be Maratelle Hux, or my birth mother?" Hux asked directly.

"Maratelle, it's Maratelle," the woman answered. "No matter what kind of man your father was, I did care for you."

"Of course you did, and now that I am quite powerful you want to know how you can enjoy the crumbs of my success," Hux said standing up and looking towards the window.

"No, it's not that at all. I was angry at your father for taking you away. I understand why he left. They would have put him in prison or on trial. I even understand why he would leave without me. He never cared for me. To take you however? Why did he take you?" Maratelle asked sadly.

"He's dead you know," Hux answered.

"Good," Maratelle answered. "He was a horrible beast. I still don't understand why you were taken with him. Though probably to mold you into something. It looks like he's done that. He thought I spoiled you. I couldn't have children of my own, and I never really loved your father as I've probably already stated. I did care for you, Armitage. Truly."

"When it suited you and you needed a plaything. Father's methods are what has brought us here today and helped create the First Order. You are right about one thing though. He was a horrible beast," Hux answered not even looking at Maratelle. "Just what are you doing here? Are you doing well? Or do you need some kind of help?"

"I merely wanted to see you. Honestly. I've lived simply for the past thirty years. The academy, of course, was closed, and I went to live with friends on the other side of the planet. The powers that be left me alone. I was never even questioned about your father," Maratelle answered. "I married him because it was expected of me. He was a high ranking Imperial officer and my family had a lot of influence here on Arkanis. It was a business arrangement or a political partnership, whatever you wish to call it. I have no need of anything. I only wished to see you."

"Well, here I am, madame. I'm a very busy man as you might imagine. I've been invited to a dinner with the governor later. You are welcome to join us if you like. Just get the details from Starver," Hux answered coldly.

"Did anyone ever care for you, or look out for you as you were growing up away from me, Armitage?" Maratelle asked sadly seeing how serious and angry the man before her seemed.

"Father was very hard on me. There was a woman, a former Imperial admiral who was a bit of a mentor to me. She looked out for me in some fashion for a time. She, often acted as a buffer between us. Now, I'm responsible for many, Maratelle. I would not be who I am today though had it not been for Father's methods," Hux answered with a bit of a strain.

"No, I imagine you would not. I'd love to come to dinner. I'm not expecting anything, Armitage, not from you. Please don't think I came because of that," Maratelle answered softly, grabbing his arm.

Hux gave a hard nod. "I'll see you later then, madame."

Maratelle looked back and nodded sadly. What had been done to that poor child she knew so long ago.

The Executor- Kylo Ren's suite

It had been three days of the ship shaking. At first he knew it was coming from the ship, but now Kylo Ren assumed it was from the asteroids if what he was told was true. It had begun to stop. He had been able to get some sleep from time to time, blocking it out as much as he could. He wasn't afraid. He knew the Executor survived, would survive, even if history had changed. He almost wished it had been destroyed, perhaps in that act it would bring him back to his own time. No one had come to visit him, save for the droid who had replaced the fruit and brought the nutrient drinks. Vader had not called for him to come to his quarters for a chat since before the battle. He imagined the ship was busy. He was waiting though for Vader to confront him on why Skywalker had not come to him at Hoth. He had never said that he would there. He'd remind him of that. He thought about taking a ship now to get out of here. Go elsewhere. It was a fleeting thought. He wondered if the visits from Rey had stopped, but it could just be that wherever she was it hadn't been that long since they spoke. He went to the door, and even tried to open it. It was locked, of course. Oh, he could use the Force and open it if he wanted to. It would draw attention he didn't want if he did that. He just went back to the couch and sat to try and meditate again.

But then there was a noise, and the door opened with Windrider, Lt. Commander Ciena Ree and another female officer he had never seen before coming into the room. After the door closed, they relaxed.

"What are you all doing here?" Kylo Ren asked standing up and looking at the trio who had entered his room.

"I told Ciena where I got the fruit. They've been following the droid. Thought you might like a visitor," Windrider said helping himself and taking one out of the bowl while taking a bite as he sat down.

"You came to steal my food?" Kylo Ren said gritting his teeth.

The women just stood there watching, almost afraid to act until the one he didn't know just helped herself. "I'm Lieutenant Sai," she said and waved as she sat down. "We thought you might like some company. Why are you here? We've all just been through hell and they are still out there chasing one ship! And you just sit here. No one has seen you for days. Nash told me you were in here. He wasn't sure you were still here, but we kept watching that droid, still bringing you fruit twice a day."

"Berisse!" Ciena said chastising her friend. "I'm sorry to intrude. We probably aren't even supposed to be in here. We haven't seen anyone come in or out though. Why are you here?"

"I don't know really," Kylo Ren answered. "I don't have armed guards outside?"

"No, and I still had the code to the room. Why would they have guards?" Windrider said taking another bite.

"Go ahead, eat the fruit. I really don't care," Kylo Ren said sitting back down.

"You don't even know why you're here?" Ciena Ree asked with disbelief.

"Not really. I've been taken out a few times for some kind of consultant type work, but otherwise, I've just been here. You have codes, Windrider?" Kylo Ren asked not that he really needed them. He just wondered why this Windrider had them.

"I imagine they had no reason to change them. It's been chaos around here. With the battle and now chasing that junky ship," Windrider laughed.

"People have died, Nash. Just sent them out to die. As if they didn't care for their lives. They knew those ties wouldn't last. Yet they did it anyway," Ciena said sadly.

"I hope you all didn't come in here just to steal my fruit and whine. Though it has been quiet. What did they do? Fly into an asteroid field? That's what it felt like," Kylo Ren said leaning back knowing that was exactly what they had done.

"Yes, you didn't know? We won the battle. Destroyed that rebel base and chased whoever was left off that ice ball. Then we just ended up chasing one ship. That really didn't make much sense. Not a transporter or a corvette or some frigate. A junky freighter!" Lieutenant Sai laughed.

Kylo Ren sat up straight pretending not to know, "Seems quiet out there now."

"I think they have a few scouts still out there trying to get them to come out. We are on the edge of the field now. You can use the holonet again if you have access. I imagine it's been quiet in here," Windrider said taking another fruit.

"Yes, it has been quiet," Kylo Ren answered. Even though it had been tedious being left alone in this room for days, he was getting annoyed with the company. He almost wished he hadn't wished for someone to visit him and he didn't want to think about the 'junky freighter'. He was looking forward to turning on the holonet again at least. "Maybe the ship has someone important on it? That's the only reason I can think that would have them after one ship."

"Maybe," Ciena said with some sadness.

"We serve where we are asked, it's not for us to question," Lieutenant Sai said taking another piece of fruit.

Windrider got a beep on his comm. "I have to go, you too, Berisse." Windrider said heading out of the room. "You staying here, Ciena?"

"I'll be out soon. I don't want to go out with half eaten fruit," Ciena said smiling and wiping her mouth.

"What makes you think you can just come in here and take my food?" Kylo Ren said to Nash as he got up to leave.

"Sorry, man, but it's been a tough couple of days is all," Windrider answered as he and Berisse Sai left.

"Yeah, well, see you later," Kylo Ren said with a sigh and sat down.

"He didn't mean any harm," Ciena said softly.

Kylo Ren looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I think he wants to impress you."

"Yes, I know," Ciena answered wiping the juice off her mouth.

"You care for someone else. Not him," Kylo Ren said staring at her.

"Yes, he doesn't know. That person isn't here. He can't know. Nash is my friend though. I wouldn't want to hurt him," Ciena answered.

"I really don't care," Kylo Ren said leaning back.

"You are so troubled, Lieutenant Antilles," Ciena said trying to reach a hand in his direction.

"I can't imagine why. I've been in this room for days," Kylo Ren answered giving her a cold stare and folding his hands under his arms.

Ciena looked at him, "That's not it. Do you believe in the Force?"

"Yes, I do," Kylo Ren answered. " Are you going to tell on me to your superior? Let Admiral Piett know?"

"No, I just knew you did for some reason. I do, too," she said quietly.

"So does Darth Vader. I don't think we have to worry," Kylo Ren said as he curled up in the chair and put his hand on his face.

"I'll go. Take care, Lieutenant Antilles. Thank you for the fruit, even if we just came in and just helped ourselves," Ciena said as she was leaving the room.

"Thank you for letting me know about the holonet being back on," Kylo Ren answered trying to be somewhat polite.

After she left, and Kylo Ren was all alone, he reached out into the Force beyond the star destroyer and out into the nearby asteroid field. He found the familiar Force signatures of the three individuals on the 'junky freighter' and sensed their worry, fears, anger, conflicted emotions, and feelings of tenderness. Then he pushed that aside quickly.

Kylo Ren turned on the holonet and there was a game show that was very corny, but also mildly entertaining. He was sure that eventually Darth Vader would send for him at some point and be very mad he still didn't have Skywalker. Maybe he would get back home before then? He hoped so.

As he sat and watched, he heard a voice, her voice call out to him, "Ben?"

He turned to see Rey sitting next to him, "How long has it been?"

"A couple of hours? You?" Rey answered then asked.

"Three or four cycles? I'm not really sure. We're outside the asteroid field, I could just now feel them out there," Ben answered.

"Your mother said it was three or four weeks they spent before he caught them," Rey answered noticing he wasn't looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"The holonet is on. It's some stupid game show." He said dismissing it. He paused. Then he said, "I just had visitors. Some young officers who think they can come in here and steal my food. They were the first visitors in days if you don't count the droid that comes in and checks on me and brings me more food," Ben said looking at her. "You look better, more rested."

"I did get some rest, you saw me when I first woke up. Ben, your mother is worried you told Darth Vader too much. Do you believe anything has changed?" Rey asked a bit worried.

"No, I don't think so. As I said, I felt them out there in the asteroid field," Ben replied as he reached out towards her.

Rey grabbed his hand quickly and held it. She turned her head as if she heard a noise. "It's Finn, I better go."

"Ugh! Stay here, tell him you'll be out later or something," Ben said softly.

Rey let go of his hand and scrunched up her face. "I can't. I have to go."

She got up and disappeared.

Arkanis- The Present

General Hux went into Kylo Ren's suite. He addressed the droid, "Is there any change?"

"None, he still appears well, but unresponsive. It's just a matter of waking up," the droid answered.

"You are dismissed! Go, get a oil bath and come back later," General Hux ordered the droid.

There was just Kylo Ren laying in his bed and General Hux standing there staring at him looking very angry. General Hux looked at the pillow next to him and picked it up. He could try to smother him. Play it off as if he merely stopped breathing. He picked it up and let it hover over Kylo Ren's resting face growing more angry as he thought about it. Suddenly, Kylo Ren shot up, growled loudly, and put his hand out lifting General Hux up with the Force and choking him slightly. "What are you doing, Hux! What do you think you're doing!"

"Getting you another pillow, I swear! Supreme Leader, you've been injured. Put me down! I'm taking care of things for you!" General Hux called out.

"I don't feel so good, Hux," Kylo Ren said looking very disoriented and confused. "What's happened?"

Kylo Ren leaned back into his bed as General Hux started to describe what had happened, "When I couldn't find you this morning, I sent stormtroopers to look for you. You were found outside in an alley unresponsive. I've had a medical droid watching you, and they could find nothing wrong but for some mild trauma..."

Hux turned around and Kylo Ren was out of it again. Hux went to the chair nearby and fell into it and rolled his eyes rubbing his neck.


	8. Monsters

**I haven't been posting these notices, but there's a big spoiler from the canon novel, Bloodline, in here. Also, and throughout the story, there have been spoilers from The Last Jedi, but if you haven't seen that, why are you reading this? Thanks for all the response I've been getting on this story.**

The Executor

Kylo Ren comes out of a deep meditation gasping for air. He stands up and goes to the sink in his suite and takes a full drink of water, clutching the sides of it as if to help hold him up, and then splashes water onto his face. He is shaken.

In the vision, he had been in his hotel suite on Arkanis and on his bed resting peacefully, when he saw General Hux pacing around his room frantically. Kylo Ren finds himself jumping out of his bed, lifting Hux up with the Force, and choking him. He grits his teeth as Hux struggles for breath, slowly turning blue, and then lands onto the floor. Kylo Ren paces around General Hux's dead body looking down at it with disgust.

He shouts at Hux's dead body, "I want that ship, Hux. You have failed me for the last time!"

Kylo Ren points to his stormtroopers then to Hux's body indicating that he wants them to take the corpse away. He calls to a nearby lieutenant, "Did you get any word from the bounty hunters?"

"The Millennium Falcon has been spotted, Your Excellency," the lieutenant answers. "One of the bounty hunters has found it and is doing a trace on it's trajectory, sir."

"Good, we will have the girl. Remind him that she is to be brought to me alive!" Kylo Ren stated as he returned to the bridge.

Then the vision faded.

It had been almost another two cycles since he had been visited by the fruit stealing young officers. A medical droid had stopped in from time to time to check on his health, but little else as if he had been forgotten. Watching classic Imperial holonet passed the time as well as meditation. He had been afraid to meditate for fear of alerting the Emperor to his presence, but as he started taking small steps towards attempting it here, he found the risk to be minimal as he raised his shields in the process. Doing so gave him some of the strangest visions, but Force choking Hux seemed so real, as if he were actually there doing it. At times, that vision seemed to be taking place here on the Executor. It was still quite dull just sitting around his suite, but at least the ship had started to quiet.

Admiral Piett had finally showed up again to escort him out, as understandably he had been quite busy chasing the junky freighter that Kylo Ren himself knew so well, and was ready to take Kylo Ren out of his room for the first time in many days. Piett said nothing, only indicating he was taking him to see Darth Vader again by heading in the same general direction. Kylo Ren did feel a bit of tension, confusion, and stress on the bridge as they passed through, but at least there wasn't any shaking, cannon fire, asteroids, and the like hitting the ship. They seemed to be blissfully in hyperspace.

They went directly into Darth Vader's personal chambers. Vader said, "That will be all Admiral. You may leave a man outside to escort Lieutenant Antilles when we are finished."

Piett stiffly turned his heel and headed out of the room. After he was gone, Darth Vader paced the room, then said with a bit of anger, "You told me that my son would come to me!"

"He will," Kylo Ren answered. "Just not yet. I never said that he would come to you on Hoth."

"But you implied it, did you not?" Darth Vader answered pointed his fist in Kylo Ren's direction.

"No, I merely said that you had done that in the past. I will tell you this, you've been chasing a old YT-1300 freighter, have you not?" Kylo Ren retorted.

"Your visitors must have told you that bit of information. Don't think I'm not aware that you've had visitors," Darth Vader pointed at him and spoke firmly.

"I didn't invite them. They are your officers? I wasn't aware they were not allowed in. Yes, they mentioned the 'junky freighter', but they never said the model or described the ship other than it was a junky freighter. I've told you the exact model. It's known as the Millennium Falcon. As for visitors and my suite goes, I assume I'm not to leave my rooms. The door is locked, and I could easily open it regardless, however, I thought that if it was locked, you'd wish me to stay, so I did. I'm finding it very dull," Kylo Ren said pacing the floor himself, his hands behind his back. "I do appreciate the fresh fruit, as did my visitors which was the only reason I could ascertain their wanting to visit. I don't want to be a rude guest, but it would be nice to have something to do."

Darth Vader paced the room. He knew specific details. "You've been speaking to someone in your room. Though I believe you are from the future, as you previously stated, are you a spy?"

"Yes, I speak to someone. We have a connection. I don't understand it, and she even tried to cut our connection at some point. For whatever reason, and we don't seem to be able to control it, we see and speak to each other. We can't see the other's surroundings. She is from my time. I tell her about you and this ship. I ask her questions," Kylo Ren answered truthfully. "I was not aware you were spying on me. In my time, she is the enemy. She gave me this." He pointed to the scar on his face.

"The enemy? No, I sense something else. Is she an assistant? A lover? Your master or apprentice?" Darth Vader asked. "Who is this person."

"She's no one. You need not be concerned with her," Kylo Ren answered. "She isn't here and is no threat to you. I don't even understand how we are able to speak to one another."

"I imagine she keeps an eye on your concerns in the future then?" Darth Vader asked sensing that really wasn't the case.

Kylo Ren chuckled slightly. "No, as I stated earlier, she technically is my enemy." He then pointed to his scar.

"But you care for her?" Darth Vader pondered with fascination.

"It's not your concern," Kylo Ren stated. "Your concern is finding Skywalker and chasing that freighter."

"What else do you know of this? Will you tell me anything more? Will my son still come to me?" Darth Vader asked. "I'm growing tired of your indications that he will, yet, I have yet to see any results."

"He will come to you. And it has happened in the past this way. Have you hired the bounty hunter yet?" Kylo Ren asked taking a seat.

Darth Vader stood still and turned, "Yes. Does one of the bounty hunters succeed in finding the ship?"

"Your son will come to you, nothing has changed from history as I know it," Kylo Ren stated.

"Is Skywalker on the ship?" Darth Vader asked wondering if Kylo Ren would answer.

"No, but you already know it has associations with him," Kylo Ren answered, making himself more comfortable in the seat and putting his fingers together in front of his chest.

"And who do you believe to be on the ship?" Darth Vader said pacing.

Kylo Ren wondered if he should tell him. He would find out eventually, and it possibly would not be a surprise. Darth Vader may already know and may be testing him, "Did you see them board at Hoth? I'm sure you can already guess. Haven't you had run ins with that ship before?"

"Stop toying with me!" Darth Vader shouted actually shaking Kylo Ren with a touch of fear. "Tell me who is on that ship!"

Kylo Ren sat straight up, his arms taut, and palms gripping the seat with his eyes wide open.

"Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Leia Organa," Kylo Ren answered, figuring that Darth Vader may conclude that on his own, or at least part of it. "Skywalker would have a vested interest in aiding them if they were captured," he spoke with a quiet tone.

"You do know. Though I was unsure of the princess being on board. She would make a valuable pawn," Darth Vader paced. "That is if you are indeed correct."

Kylo Ren tightened his lips and nervously bit his tongue between them. He quietly said, "It may be some time before they are found, that I am not sure. But you will find them. If not right way, soon," Kylo Ren said quietly.

Darth Vader paced. "You are sure of this? From stories? They can often get distorted through time. History retold differently."

"Yes, I'm aware, as you know yourself, Lord Vader, how things can become distorted. The end of the Clone Wars perhaps?" Kylo Ren stated with a bit more confidence, knowing for a fact that during the age of the Empire that it was told from a pro-Emperor perspective.

Darth Vader stopped and looked at him, "You should be careful where you go with your questioning?"

"I wouldn't say anything outside of these doors, sir," Kylo Ren answered.

"How do you know that Skywalker is my son!" Darth Vader asked bluntly. "Your family knows this?"

"The whole galaxy knows this, Lord Vader, in my time. I did not learn of it from my family," Kylo Ren said with a hint of anger and distress.

"The whole galaxy knows! In your time? How?" Darth Vader asked angrily.

"It was all over the holonet. A recording was found from someone who is dead even in this time. I don't know where you can find it if you wish to destroy it," Kylo Ren answered as he truly didn't, then he gritted his teeth, "Someone knew who you were. Apparently, my mother knew, though she never told me. They know your former identity, yes. Not now, not while you live. I certainly would not divulge that information."

"It was revealed in your time? Sometime in the future?" Darth Vader said clenching his fist and thinking if it would have an ramifications for him in the now to know that this would happen. "Does Skywalker know now?"

"I don't know," Kylo Ren answered. "I truly don't know."

"And you are sure that Skywalker is not on that ship? Where is he?" Darth Vader asked pointing at Kylo Ren.

"I don't know where he is," Kylo Ren said getting a bit angry.

"You do not like me asking about Skywalker? Do you?" Darth Vader said pacing the floor. "Why is that? How far into the future have you come?"

"It doesn't matter, Lord Vader. I can not tell you that anyway," Kylo Ren answered.

"But it does?" Darth Vader said sensing that Kylo Ren was holding something important back.

"No, it doesn't," Kylo Ren answered.

"Who are you protecting?" Darth Vader said sensing Kylo Ren's feelings.

"Myself!" Kylo Ren answered. "As I stated, I am your descendant, since we established that I'm aware of that other bit of information. Wouldn't you believe that I might have a vested interest that things play out the way they had in the past to ensure my own existence?"

Darth Vader became angry and tried to reach out at the young man standing before him to pick him up again. He was unable to do anything. It was if the man was behind some kind of wall. "What are you doing? How are you doing that?"

"What do you mean?" Kylo Ren answered. "I'm just standing here. I'm not threat to you."

"You? You are blocking me?" Darth Vader said questioning what was happening.

"No!" Kylo Ren said reaching out and trying to read the Sith lord's thoughts through the Force. "You? You were going to try and choke me?" He dug further.

"St..o...p, how..." Darth Vader struggled and lifted his arm to stop him, but couldn't. Even the Emperor could not do this to him.

Kylo Ren, remembering how Rey had been able to push back with her own mind probe, didn't want to spend much time in here probing Darth Vader's mind, but he learned a few interesting things before he pulled back and released him. He then spoke, "Lord Vader, I believe the Force itself stopped you from injuring me. Tormented by your past. I understand you more than you know."

"What are you?" Darth Vader asked weakly and puzzled.

"A powerful Force user, a wielder of the dark and the light. Your legacy," Kylo Ren answered only using that information in the remote chance it would protect him further. It seemed that Darth Vader was finding him a threat, but the Force seemed to be on his side. He felt let down by the Sith lord and even had sympathy for him. "Maybe in the end that doesn't really matter. May I take a ship and go? Would you allow me to do that? I don't know where I would go, but..."

"No. I'd like to keep you near for now. I'll find you something to do on the ship. You have proved to be a liability, but at least you've confirmed what I've already know. Perhaps you may be of some use to me. Perhaps you will just return to wherever you've come from," Darth Vader stated sternly. "What are some of your skills, beyond that of a commander? Could you handle communications, ship repairs, engineering?"

"I've helped with ship repairs in my youth and even took on an active role designing my own ship to my specifications. I could handle things of that nature to keep me busy," Kylo Ren answered.

"Let's see how you do confined to your room with a few simple things, and perhaps we'll get you working in the hanger. You are not to use the Force in public! Is that clear!" Darth Vader demanded.

"It wouldn't be in my best interest to do so, at least not publicly attempt to use the Force, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered.

"I'll have Admiral Piett arrange it. You may return to your rooms," Darth Vader ordered.

Darth Vader remained unsettled. Everything was cloudy when he tried to read this young man, and the fact he mind probed him using only the Force? It both scared and fascinated him.

The Finalizer- somewhere above Arkanis

Hux recovered from the incident involving Ren briefly coming out of his deep sleep and going for his throat. He would deal with him later. He left the medical droid in the room to care for him and continued the rotation of the stormtroopers guard duty outside the room. Though he was due at the dinner with the governor this evening, he needed to take care of some business and have it handled on the Finalizer and took a speeder to his shuttle. Once on board, he went over reports of Resistance activity on Tokmia.

"What's on Tokmia?" Hux asked scratching his head not remembering much about the planet. "Only three x-wings?"

"It could be a scouting mission, sir? The planet is known as a crystal mining operation in the days of the Empire. There isn't much there." the young lieutenant answered.

"And possibly the ideal spot to have a hidden Resistance base. Thank you, lieutenant," Hux said reading the findings. "Has there been any other spottings of Resistance activity?"

"None, sir, they could be scattered or hiding only in small numbers. Do you really believe them to be a threat? We've gotten so many systems to be on our side, General Hux. Surely..." the lieutenant answered.

"They are still festering out there somewhere. Until we've wiped them all out. Especially that pilot Poe Dameron," Hux sneered. "Has there been anything else to report?"

"There's been a distress signal from the outer rim. It seems to be from a vessel floating in space, sir. It has specialized codes," the lieutenant pointed out.

"Why didn't you give this to me first!" Hux shouted. "Those are my personal codes! Any signal using those should have my immediate attention!"

"What if someone had stolen the codes, sir?" the lieutenant answered. "It has been a while since the destruction of the Silencer and the Battle of Crait."

"Send a ship out there immediately and have it report back to me personally on Arkanis. Is that understood!" Hux shouted.

Either someone had stolen Phasma's access codes to General Hux or Phasma herself had actually survived somehow. Of course she would, Hux thought to himself with a sinister grin. It would take a lot to kill Phasma. He'd need an ally to deal with Kylo Ren. That is if he ever recovered.

Hidden Resistance Base- The Present

Leia Organa looked at the analysis computer. She spoke into the safe channel, "So what happened at Tokmia, Pava?"

"We were spotted, and hit hyperspace as soon as we could, General," Jessika Pava spoke. "All three got away, ma'am."

Leia pounded her fist down. The First Order was everywhere, "I thought for sure that place would be abandoned. I just hope I can get a message to our contact that we won't be joining them there."

"General Organa, they'll know. We'll just have to find another rendezvous point. We could try in plain sight again, use a less conspicuous ship. Call in a favor?" Poe suggested looking at the data.

"We'll have to find a less conspicuous planet. We can't afford to have anyone find this one yet," Leia shook her head. "Jess, do not come back directly here, that's an order." She spoke into the communicator. "Who knows what technology they have now. They might have trackers just from spotting them in space."

"I'm sure that tracking through hyperspace device was destroyed," Poe answered. "Don't get discouraged. You're right though, you can't be too careful. Not with our numbers."

Rey stepped in quietly, not wanting to interfere with what looked like technicians monitoring activities of scouting missions. One of the transporters had been turned into a makeshift headquarters, and it was a bit cramped.

"Rey, is there something I can do for you?" Leia asked leaving the monitoring to Poe. She walked over to Rey and put her arm around her.

"I wondered if I may speak with you," Rey whispered. "About..."

"We can go to your tent if you like. Poe, keep an eye on things," Leia answered and then she turned to Rey. "Maybe the Falcon is better."

When they got to the Falcon, Chewie was underneath working with one of the pilots and roared a greeting as Leia lowered the ramp. They got inside and closed it behind, and Rey checked the entire ship even though she felt that no one else was there, then she sat at the holochess table with Leia.

"I spoke with him again. It was brief. It had been days for him, so time seems to be going quickly compared to here. He said that he could feel you in the asteroid field. He didn't think that anything had changed. I didn't speak with him long this time. I told him what you said, about it having been weeks?" Rey said describing she knew.

"I hope he can get off that ship. Had he spoken to...him... again?" Leia asked clutching her hand.

"Not when I last spoke to him. He said he had been in the same room for days. It sounds like he isn't being held prisoner, and he even had some guests? Because they give him fruit? He was even watching the holonet when I saw him," Rey said a bit puzzled.

"They probably don't know what to do with him," Leia said shaking her head.

"Hello Rey, are you talking to someone?" Ben said standing over the table. He could only see Rey sitting and leaning appearing to hold someone's hand.

Rey shot up startled and turned towards him and said, "He's here."

"Your general I imagine?" Ben said rolling his eyes and pacing.

Leia looked, but couldn't see him. She tried to reach out and feel him, but she couldn't. Not here anyway. Not like she could on the bridge of the Raddus before it was hit.

He felt her though and he said, "Tell her I didn't hit the bridge."

Rey looked at him and tried to sense what he was saying and understood, "He says he didn't hit your bridge."

"I know," Leia answered sadly.

"Is she going to sit here the whole time?" Ben asked Rey.

"She said she knows. Does it bother you?" Rey asked knowing that it seemed to put him on edge.

"She can't hear me? Sense me here?" Ben asked still pacing a bit.

"No, I don't think so. Can you hear him?" Rey said looking towards Leia.

She shook her head.

"No, she can't," Rey spoke looking up at him.

"Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter. I spoke with him again, it was a cycle ago. It's been about three cycles since I spoke to you last. Someone, most likely him, is watching me. He asked me about you," Ben said not really looking at Rey still pacing.

"You're nervous," Rey said sensing his tension.

"I'll step out a bit," Leia got up and started to leave.

"Tell her to stay!" Ben insisted.

"You can hear her?" Rey said and then looked at Leia.

"No, but I knew she was leaving. I sense her presence," Ben said standing still with his arms behind his back, trying to keep calm.

"I spoke with him again. He knows more. He knows she's on that ship. I suppose he could have guessed, but it kept me from revealing other details. He tried to reach out and choke me, but the Force stopped him. Or he did. I really don't know. You believe me to be a monster, you should meet him, Rey," Ben laughed slightly and shook his head. "I'm rebuilding engines in my room. That should make her laugh. I asked for work and that's what I've been given to do."

"He said that he tried to choke him," Rey whispered to Leia. "That he knows you are on the ship. He told him that so that he wouldn't have to reveal anything else. They have him rebuilding engines in his room and that it would make you laugh. He says that Vader is a monster."

"Are you going to tell her everything?" Ben spoke angrily.

"She might be able to help you," Rey said softly with concern.

"How? I can't figure out why I'm here! I thought I went back at one point. I shouldn't give you the details about that. It may have just been a dream, or a vision of something. It wasn't long. Maybe I'm not here at all, but it sure feels like I'm here," Ben said flailing his arms and pacing again. "Why would you even want to help me anyway? I'm hunting you all down. I'm doing what he's doing. At least I would be. Hux probably is doing that now that I'm not there. That's what he had planned. It was my idea to put the First Order to work now that the Resistance was in tatters. Here I am giving you confidential information with your general sitting right there."

"She's also your mother, Ben. She cares, I care. It's only been a day here, Ben," Rey said softly. "He's ranting. Frustrated he can't figure out how to leave," she said turning to Leia.

Leia shook her head and shed a tear.

"You didn't tell her?" Ben said, "About what I said about the First Order?"

"No. I wouldn't," Rey said stiffly though a bit upset.

"He knows not only that I know who he used to be, but in my time, it's already known throughout the galaxy. I told him that. He was not pleased. I can't blame him. I wasn't either when I heard it from the holonet, instead of from her, or Skywalker," Ben ranted pacing again.

"Ben, you said he was watching you," Rey said with her eyes wide open.

"Don't worry about that. It's my problem. I won't effect anything here," Ben answered calming down a bit. "You're right though. He knows you are the enemy. The invisible girl I speak to. Maybe he just thinks I'm insane. That would be easier."

"Tell him to go, to get out of there now, Rey," Leia said standing up.

Rey shook her head, "Get out of there and go, Ben. Leave."

"I don't know how," Ben answered.

"I'll see what I can find here. I can look. I can find some answers, if we speak again..." Rey said getting up and moving elsewhere.

"You're fading. Don't leave," Ben said much more calmer.

Rey turned back to the seat, "Can you see me better?"

"Yes, but I don't think we have long," Ben answered.

"I'll help you," Rey said as she watched Ben fade a bit.

Ben nodded his head and then pounded his fist down as she saw him disappear.

"Is he gone?" Leia asked sensing Rey's feelings and watching her reactions.

"Yes, he is. I need to think," Rey answered looking out into nothing. "Search for answers."


	9. Secrets

Chapter 9.

 **I don't know how this story is going to end in canon, but here is where I'm taking it. I like the idea of Phasma surviving that confrontation and a few other things will probably end up different as well. If anyone survives what happened in TLJ, Phasma will. It's an AU, they tend to do that and go there.**

The Hidden Resistance Base.

Leia's contacts had come through from various parts of the galaxy as a few ships had arrived on the base containing supporters, supplies, and even a few new recruits. Poe was excited as they could use one of the ships to make a contact with an important spy who they had tried to contact previously, but had been spotted by the First Order in space. They could use one of the ships to make the connection regarding the spy network without broadcasting that it was necessarily from the Resistance. Their spy network was having a difficult time recovering, and even C-3PO was having difficulties with his droid contacts throughout the galaxy. Breaches had been made and they were basically starting all over again.

Rey, having just come out of meditation, came out of her tent to check on the activity. The vision she had during her meditation was disturbing. She had heard screams and shouting in a city in the clouds as she was standing on a landing platform that was empty and felt a very dark presence. Then she heard a voice she didn't know but had heard before somewhere. It sounded like a very kindly old man who was telling her she had to go to Arkanis. She feared it was a trick, like what Snoke had said about the connection she and Ben had being manipulated by him. It was odd they were still connected even though she had thought she had blocked Ben out. She was glad she could now. Maybe that was part of it, her deep feelings she had, or that was actually the will of the Force and for some reason she didn't understand. She planned to meditate on this again as things were not very clear right now. She didn't want to talk to Leia about it, just not this time. She was going to keep this to herself. Perhaps she'd see Ben again and ask him, as he was in the vision as well. In the vision, Rey was holding Kylo Ren's lightsaber. The place seemed to be similar to the ships she had scavenged on Jakku, and Ben was laying on the floor while she was taking on First Order stormtroopers, or maybe it wasn't really Ben at all? The next moment, he was standing beside her looking down on himself. What did it mean?

She found Finn who stood with her as they watched twice as many people at the camp with fresh supplies and able bodies. Chewie with his large size helped unload some of the crates to hovercarts. Some of the x-wing pilots who had been on patrols had returned, many of whom had been on other missions during the battle of Crait.

"Why aren't you working?" Rey asked Finn as they stood watching.

Finn leaned back and laughed. "Why aren't you?"

"I'd just feel like I was in the way. I needed to think. At least we'll have some new supplies. I've grown up with very little, but it's amazing what you get used to once you have it. At least Chewie likes to hunt. It's nice to have fresh meat," Rey said. "I just got out here myself."

"More people though," Finn noted.

"Not like I see you much lately anyway. You're always with Rose," Rey smiled.

"She works a lot, but yes, I do spend time with her. Does that bother you?" Finn said wondering if Rey was a bit jealous of his new relationship.

"I'm happy that you have her, Finn. It's hard to explain, but truly, I'm glad. You were my first true friend ever. Even on Jakku, it was just people I knew, but they weren't real friends or family. I feel we bonded a bit over our … adventure," Rey said with a touch of sadness.

"You seem to speak with General Organa a lot. I see you spend a lot of time with Chewie as well. Poe flirts with you," Finn said giving her a jab.

"Poe flirts with everyone. He flirts with you. That's just Poe!" Rey said jabbing her friend in the arm.

"Yeah, he does," Finn laughed.

"Finn, can I talk to you about something?" Rey whispered looking around.

"Sure, anything," Finn said quietly putting his head down.

"Maybe we should find some place quiet," Rey said moving towards her tent.

Finn followed then went in, "Alright, what's up."

"I'm thinking of borrowing one of those ships. I have a tracker, like I took with me when I went to see Luke, so I can get back. It's something I may need to do," Rey whispered.

"Why not get Chewie to go with you in the Falcon?" Finn said shaking her head.

Rey moved her head closer, "It will be recognized there. I need a ship that won't be recognized, the whole First Order knows that ship!"

"You're going into the First Order territory? Rey, you can't!" Finn whispered with concern. "Where?"

"Arkanis, the leadership is there now. Finn, like I said, it's something I have to do," Rey answered.

"But Rey, there's a warrant for you! You can't go there! They are accusing you of killing Supreme Leader Snoke," Finn spoke quiet with worry and anger.

Rey tightened up a bit, "I didn't kill him."

"I know you didn't. How could you have even been near him! I'm not sure he's really dead," Finn answered.

"Finn, few know this, only Chewie and Leia. You have to promise not to tell anyone. I was there when Snoke died," Rey whispered then froze up.

"You were there? On the Supremacy? How did I not know this?" Finn said a little louder, but not loud enough for anyone to really hear.

"Would you keep it down," Rey said lowering her head and getting closer to his ear. "There's a lot I can't tell you. I went there. I thought I could help him."

"Help Snoke? Are you crazy!" Finn whispered loudly.

"No, Kylo Ren. He killed Snoke. Kylo Ren took me to Snoke. I didn't think he would do that. I don't know what I thought what he would do. Snoke tortured me, Finn. Kylo Ren then killed Snoke rather than kill me. Then we took out the guards together. I left after that. I got out and met Chewie who came to get me. You can't tell anyone," Rey said seriously. "Promise me. It feels good telling you. I can't believe it. But promise me."

Finn nodded, "I don't believe this!"

"Well I don't believe what you and Rose did either. Maybe you should have let someone know your plans?" Rey scolded him.

"Maybe you should tell someone yours?" Finn scolded back.

"I am, I'm telling you. I just can't tell you when I go. Later, when it's quiet," Rey whispered. "Let Leia know when I go, and only her. She may understand. I'll have my tracker."

"I should come with you," Finn insisted.

"No! You shouldn't. They know you. I need to do this alone. Finn, I need you here," Rey pleaded.

"They know you! We need you here," Finn said angrily.

"I can handle myself," Rey insisted.

Finn shook his head, "I don't believe this. Why would you do this?"

"I'll explain when I get back," Rey said. She had to give him something. "You better not come after me, Finn. I swear."

Finn shook his head. "If you need me, let me know alright?"

Rey nodded. "I'm not even sure that I'm going. It's just a heads up, Finn."

Finn grabbed her shoulder out of concern.

The Executor

Kylo Ren had several restless nights. At one point, he thought he woke up in his hotel suite in Arkanis. He was paralyzed and couldn't move and he was alone. He felt extremely angry and tried with all his will to wake up, but could not no matter how hard he tried. He was feeling that he had finally been able to return to his time, and when he fell back to sleep, was only frustrated to find himself back on the Executor stuck in the past.

Admiral Piett had arranged for more work in his room, but after some time he was being trusted with duties outside and had been able to work in the hanger from time to time with supervision. He hadn't been called to Darth Vader's chambers in a few days, and he wasn't sure what the ship was up to in regards to it basically chasing his parents and Uncle Chewie. It was weird to think of them like that again and since he had come to the past, he really felt more like Ben then Kylo Ren anyway here, no matter how much he tried to push himself away from the light. He noticed he hadn't even flinched when he was referred to as Ben by Rey. On the ship, it took him some time to remember he was Antilles, and since he wasn't the only one, even he was sometimes referred to as Ben by some of the others working in the hanger. Looking back at his life before this weird time jump, it did seem as if he were two people in the same body, with the current side usually more pointed towards the light, and always being pushed out of the way by the more angry darker pulled side. Here, it was if it were more equal. Both sides of himself having aspects of both in one way or the other, but with one side of his self more light, and the other more dark. This way though, now almost separated, he felt more balanced and stable and in control with he just being a conduit of the Force as just the Force. With the exception being for those episodes he had in his sleep when he was very conflicted and angry and felt as if he were more darker. His anger now was more of frustration.

He hadn't seen Rey in a while, and he really missed her. Time probably had not passed nearly as quickly where she was, and it was possible it was only a couple of hours, when he himself had spent days. He was beginning to lose hope that he would ever return, and wondered if the next time they stopped in a system, he'd somehow get planetside and leave, as his mother had suggested. Something began to break the new routine, when one of the officers, he didn't know which one, he wasn't going to make friends here if he could help it, came to escort him to Admiral Piett.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kylo Ren asked as he was led to the bridge.

The officer responded, "I don't think so, but then, I'm not sure why you've been called." The officer looked down at him with disgust, "You may want to change your clothes. I'll take you to your room. Where is it?"

Kylo Ren told him and the man's eyes raised. "Really? What rank are you to get one of those suites!"

"I don't know, it's just where they put me," Kylo Ren answered then followed as the man shook his head.

Once they got to the rooms, he had the man take a seat and saw him eyeing the fruit. Kylo Ren rolled his eyes and said with a sigh, "Help yourself."

"It's just..." the man started.

"I know," Kylo Ren said as he went into the bedroom to clean up and change.

Windrider, Ree and Sai had known about the fruit and still occasionally stopped by, but now that he was busy and not in his rooms all the time, so it wasn't as often. He knew they only came for the fruit, and that they had probably kept that information for themselves. When he came out, a bit cleaned up, he said, "You may want to keep it quiet you kept some. Not for me, but others who have been have done so. Not sure if it's contraband or not."

"Oh I know, thank you," the officer said stuffing one in a pocket trying to hide it.

"I didn't ask for it. Don't blame me," Kylo Ren said as if he really didn't care and he really hoped this wouldn't be another hanger on who would come to his room trying to befriend him for special treatment fruit. He really didn't understand why he still got it, though he still wasn't allowed to go to mess.

They went to Admiral Piett on the bridge, and Kylo Ren was asked to take a seat. It seemed the activity had picked up again, as they had a period of somewhat quiet while he imagined Lord Vader allowed the bounty hunters to do their thing whatever that was. When Piett was finished his current work, Kylo Ren was brought to Lord Vader's chambers, and Kylo Ren was again left alone with Lord Vader.

"Have a seat. I hope you're new arrangements are suitable?" Darth Vader inquired knowing how bored Kylo Ren had gotten the last time he had seen him.

"It's adequate, thank you. I'd rather go back to my own time, but since that hasn't been possible..." Kylo Ren started.

"I didn't ask you here for pleasantries, Kylo Ren. We are nearing Bespin in the Anoat sector. One of the bounty hunters has done his work and has conjectured that the Millennium Falcon has set a course to land there. He believes the ship to be having some mechanical problems, and it's captain has a known associate there. Is there anything that you know about in regards to that system? Is this where I am to meet my son? I merely ask for confirmation," Darth Vader said pacing the room.

"Yes," Kylo Ren answered softly.

"Are you sure? I sense you are not sure?" Darth Vader snapped.

Kylo Ren said quietly, "I'm sure. It was how it happened."

"Yet, it bothers you for some reason?" Darth Vader questioned him.

"It is how it happened in the past, that is all," Kylo Ren answered trying not to think about it too much. "You will lure Skywalker there."

"But you are hesitant, very interesting. Would you tell me why? Am I not successful?" Darth Vader asked pointing at Kylo Ren.

"It's not about Skywalker, Lord Vader. You will be successful in luring him to you," Kylo Ren said sitting up.

Darth Vader stood looking at the man before him. He was hard to read, but there was something...

"Where are we?" Rey said suddenly appearing next to Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren looked over at her without saying anything and then looked back at Vader.

"What is that?" Rey asked noticing some of the monitors near where Kylo Ren was sitting. She tried to focus more into the room. She was able to see some of where he was usually, especially if it was close to him or nearby.

"Lord Vader," Kylo Ren spoke, "He will come to Bespin. He did so in the past. I know this."

Rey's eyes grew wide and she moved closer to Ben. As she moved closer, she could see him and her mouth opened and she mouthed 'Darth Vader' and covered her mouth with her hands.

Darth Vader sensed something odd, but he wasn't aware it was Rey.

"What are you doing?" Darth Vader asked wondering if Kylo Ren was trying to use the Force against him.

"My connection to the future. She's here. In this room. With me. She just appeared," Kylo Ren spoke then looked at Rey as if to apologize and then made a sterner face in her direction.

"The connection you spoke of? Your so called enemy? I can not sense her, but I feel something..." Darth Vader said a bit puzzled. "It's as if you are projecting more than usual."

"I promise you that it's nothing I'm doing on purpose," Kylo Ren spoke.

Rey spoke, "Ben, I really need to talk to you, can you get out of here?"

He shot her a wide eyed look. She felt everything he was feeling and it affected her and she shook.

"The city in the clouds?" Rey asked having seen them herself in her own head.

"Cloud City," Kylo Ren said out loud.

"You do know," Darth Vader spoke, not having heard Rey. "This young woman is still here? Can she hear me?"

"You can't hear him can you?" Kylo Ren said looking over at Rey.

She shook her head no vigorously. She was shaking.

"No, she can't hear you. She asked if it was the city in the clouds. She knows," Kylo Ren answered.

"What are you hiding? You are hiding something?" Darth Vader asked in anger.

"Nothing, Lord Vader. Nothing," Kylo Ren answered. "It's probably just her being here."

"You feel protective?" Darth Vader asked. "I'll come to you later. Perhaps your uninvited guest will be gone. You can confirm that this will be the location."

"Yes," Kylo Ren answered.

"Good, you may go," Darth Vader stated, disturbed by the other intruder. He could almost feel her Force signature. He would have to question Kylo Ren again when she wasn't around. He almost wondered if it was more than just protecting the future girl.

"Thank you, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered, then walked across the bridge and whispered to Rey. "Stay with me if you can."

"I'll try. Hold my hand," Rey said surprised at herself for suggesting such a thing.

Ben stopped and looked at her. It caught the attention of another officer on the bridge, "Something the matter, lieutenant?"

"No," Ben almost smiled, then took Rey's hand and walked slower. She kept pace until he could find a quiet place to speak. "Tell me what you need to tell me, quickly," he whispered as he found a dark corner and ducked inside.

"I had a voice tell me to go to Arkanis. It seemed urgent. At first I was on a platform. The platform was located at a city in clouds. I heard screaming. Then I saw you laying on the floor. There were First Order stormtroopers and I was holding your lightsaber! I feel the need to go to Arkanis. It's very strong," Rey answered a bit shaken. "I didn't know you would be speaking with Vader just now. I just appeared. I can't control that."

"I'm not in my room now. You saw Cloud City," Ben answered. "That's where they are headed now. That's how it happened. I heard the story when I was young. Enough of the story to know, anyway."

"But your lightsaber? The stormtroopers? I know they are different in the past, we had the helmets on Jakku. They had been left there. These were First Order," Rey said looking at him very seriously.

"Who was speaking to you? Who?" Ben asked quietly.

"I don't know! I feel it's the right thing to do, whatever that means," Rey answered.

"Have you spoken of this to...her?" Ben whispered.

"No, and I won't. If I leave, she won't know until I'm gone," Rey spoke softly.

Ben nodded. "Be careful." He squeezed her hand.

Rey looked down. Then she squeezed back. She felt something warm all over her body suddenly. She felt he really cared. She didn't know how to take or understand that. Then she looked up into his eyes. He was staring back at her. His eyes were warmer, and she just wanted to...

"Excuse me, where are you supposed to be?" a bridge captain approached Kylo Ren wondering why this young lieutenant was tucked alone in a corner.

"I'm sorry, I just stopped to think. I'm returning to my quarters, sir," Kylo Ren said as he turned around suddenly letting go of Rey's hand.

When he turned back she was gone.

The Finalizer- The Present

Phasma was finally relieved to be back on board the Finalizer and was having the droid medic exam her in her private quarters.

Her ordeal for the past few weeks had taken a lot out of her, but it wasn't the worst she'd ever endured. She had crawled up from the flames after her battle with the traitor, FN-2187, willing herself to live by any means possible. When she got to a flat surface, she made her way until she came to an escape pod on the Supremacy where she killed the two officers ahead of her who were trying to activate it as she approached. Once on board, she found a nearby inhabited planet and treated her wounds with the medical kit found in the escape pod and fashioned a salve using the dirt and some grease from a kill she made on planet. She hid in some rocks for several days while trying to heal from her injuries. When she felt she was strong enough, she bandaged the part of her helmet that had been damaged to cover the area around her eye. She was determined that no one see her face or any portion of her body. She found a nearby village where she stole some food. The real truth was that stole wasn't really the right word, as she killed the inhabitants of the small home when she was discovered. After taking a few supplies from the home, she took off into the dark looking for a ship to steal. The only ship she could find was a skyhopper that probably rarely left the planet and had very little as far as fuel. Once she reached space, she sent the signal to the First Order that was located within her armor. If she hadn't received a ping, she assumed she might be able to return to the planet and try it all again with another ship, but was relieved to get that ping in return. She merely needed to wait.

When the rescue ship arrived with a medic on board, she refused all treatment. She ordered the crew to take leave of her until they reached the Finalizer. After she had been treated her in her room, Lieutenant Mitaka came in and updated her with the current events such as Kylo Ren declaring himself Supreme Leader, and the activities of the First Order. He couldn't tell her what she really wanted to know, where was the Resistance and did FN-2187 escape with his life. She would speak to Hux though whenever he was available.

The Executor-Kylo Ren's suite.

It was later when Darth Vader arrived in Kylo Ren's suite. Kylo Ren knew who it was before he came into the room, as he could feel his Force signature. It was strange having the Sith Lord in his space rather than going to his chambers, and somehow it made is seem more unsettling. He had a broken droid he was tinkering with in the living space and Darth Vader eyed it with fascination.

"Do you often find yourself working on droids?" Darth Vader asked after quietly coming into the room.

Kylo Ren, standing further away said, "No, not usually. It was left here, when I wasn't allowed to leave and it gave me something to do. I have more experience with engines, but I'm no expert, Lord Vader."

Darth Vader seemed disappointed in his answer, as if he could tell that this wasn't the boy's passion, only something he was able to do, "Interesting. What kind of background did you have? Nakadia is very agricultural. Did you farm? Repair equipment?"

Kylo Ren laughed slightly then spoke, "No. It was only one of many places I lived. They asked for a home world and it was the first I remembered. That was all. I only was able to get experience in repairing things from helping my father growing up."

"Why did you move around so much?" Darth Vader asked trying to learn more about the descendant before him and perhaps get an idea of how they may be related. If he would have remembered his son perhaps?

"I'd rather not talk about my past, if you don't mind," Kylo Ren said a bit agitated.

"This upsets you? Tell me this then, did you know my son?" Darth Vader asked bluntly, "Would he say be your grandfather?"

"No, he isn't my grandfather," Kylo Ren said even more agitated. "I thought you wanted to know what I knew about Cloud City." Changing the subject.

"Great-Grandfather?" Darth Vader said clenching his fist.

"Enough, I won't answer that," Kylo Ren shouted and sat down. "Lando Calrissian, that's the associate the bounty hunter told you was on Cloud City."

"Yes," Darth Vader answered looking down at Kylo Ren who no longer was looking in his direction.

"You are avoiding my questioning. How do you know these things?" Darth Vader asked pacing a bit and thinking.

"I don't know everything. It's history," Kylo Ren answered quietly.

"You are hiding something! What are you hiding!" Darth Vader shouted.

"Skywalker will come to you on Cloud City. Like I already told you, I don't know everything!" Kylo Ren answered. "I can't tell you everything. I wasn't there! What are your plans, Lord Vader?"

"My plans?" Darth Vader asked. "You wish to know my plans?"

"Yes, with Skywalker," Kylo Ren asked bluntly.

Darth Vader stared at Kylo Ren. "What happens on Cloud City? When Skywalker comes to me?"

"I don't know," Kylo Ren answers. "I only know that he does."

"What happens!" Darth Vader shouts.

"Skywalker loses his lightsaber," Kylo Ren grins a bit and then adds, "Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber."

"What!" Darth Vader answered as he stopped pacing and eyed Kylo Ren who was calm and sitting hunched down in a chair looking at his hands.

"That's what happens. It isn't all written down. You keep asking me to tell you things I don't really know. And yes, there are some things I am not telling you, but I have my reasons. I need to protect myself," Kylo Ren spoke. "I really don't care what happens to Skywalker. That lightsaber, I've seen it. I've held it. And I've seen a vision of you in Cloud City."

"Will I die there?" Darth Vader asked.

"That I can answer for you, no, you do not. You should know this. Search your feelings harder. Pay attention," Kylo Ren said looking at the Sith Lord, stalling him. "When you are there on Cloud City, pay attention. Do not be distracted."

"You tell me this! Maybe you should join me there!" Darth Vader shouted.

Kylo Ren stood up, "No!"

"No? I order you to be part of my shuttle party when I arrive. Is that understood?" Darth Vader insisted again pacing. "You could be a great asset. You are hiding something, this I am sure of and I may need to consult with you from time to time."

"Grandfather, no. I don't wish to..." Kylo Ren said nervously, then realized he slipped. He paced and put his hand through his hair.

"Grandfather? Is Skywalker your father?" Darth Vader spoke sternly.

"No! He isn't. It was a slip. I am your descendant after all. I may just refer to you as 'Grandfather'. A term only as respect," Kylo Ren said sweating and anxiously.

Darth Vader stood there his fist under his chin as if deep in thought. "Skywalker is your grandfather? No, I sense he isn't?"

"I can't say, but I am your descendant," Kylo Ren answered. He felt he had dug a hole he needed to bring himself out of fast.

Darth Vader stood there quietly looking at Kylo Ren. "Skywalker has a sibling? They were twins? Weren't they?" He watched Kylo Ren's movements change.

"I don't know," Kylo Ren answered.

"You do know. I sense it," Darth Vader answered. "You don't believe you are telling the truth."

Darth Vader reached out and tried to pull Kylo Ren closer to him. Kylo Ren did not move, he merely pushed him back. Darth Vader tried to pull Kylo Ren again and he did not move. He merely stood there looking at him sadly almost pleading.

"I'd like it if you would stop trying that," Kylo Ren answered. "It won't work. I'm just as powerful as you are. What happens if the Emperor finds out that I'm here?"

Darth Vader straightened himself up. He was angry, but he spoke calmly. "I expect you to stay in your suite for now. I will come again if necessary."

Kylo Ren nodded.

Darth Vader looks back at him and asks again. "Twins?"

Kylo Ren says nothing. Darth Vader gets no answer.

"I will learn the truth," Darth Vader said as he turns to leave.

"Sithspit!" Kylo Ren whispers to himself.


	10. Cloud City

**Reference to the Darth Vader comics in here. Thanks for all the feedback, kudos, comments, and support.**

The Executor

Darth Vader left the suite of Kylo Ren and entered the bridge to check on the latest developments in the pursuit of the Millennium Falcon. The Executor was expected to arrive outside Bespin's orbit very soon and Boba Fett had already sent word that he would be waiting for them. He had traced the trajectory of the Millennium Falcon as arriving in a couple of days at it's current course. Vader was able to pacify the Emperor concluding a few of his other duties in the meantime. The Emperor was growing impatient with Vader's obsession of locating Skywalker. Though the Emperor himself had wished for him to be found as well as his existence was a threat, Darth Vader wasn't sure he really wanted to bring Skywalker to the Emperor. Darth Vader knew that he would be slated to take his place, or die if he did not. The Emperor would never get anyone as powerful as Darth Vader, and though Vader was loathe to admit it, he was the Emperor's slave and was bound to him. He also believed it was the Emperor who was keeping him alive. He'd need to figure out a way to survive in another way. A different suit perhaps? We're they bound by some connection that would keep Vader from surviving his death? Vader's injuries from Mustafar, given to him by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the way the Emperor had revived him made him wonder about this. Still, some part of him felt something about Skywalker being his son and he wasn't sure that he wanted him to be the Emperor's slave. Even if he himself would never be free of Darth Sidious.

Then there was this mysterious descendant who had arrived from the future. He at first had his doubts that this man was who he said he was. He certainly believed he was telling the truth. Kylo Ren would grow tired and irritated by Darth Vader's questions. He could understand that. He sensed some kind of pain from the man, as if his own past haunted him in the way that Vader's did. He seemed to know a few details about Cloud City and what happened there, but he was hiding something from him. Something important to Kylo Ren and possibly his existence. Vader started getting the impression that this Kylo Ren wasn't from that far into the future, perhaps only a couple of generations at that, and he was not the grandson of Skywalker. He even reminded him a little bit of his former self a bit. It frustrated Darth Vader that Kylo Ren would not answer the question if there were twins. It was the fact that he would neither confirm or deny it, and his own anxiousness about the question. What made Darth Vader even think that was a possibility? It could just be that this Kylo Ren harbored some resentment towards Skywalker, and that he actually did know him. He stated his mother was also a descendant. The daughter of Luke Skywalker perhaps? He did refer to Vader as grandfather at one point, stating that he would often talk to him either through the Force, or just as an illusion, and used it as a sign of respect, he being his descendant. Darth Vader sensed something more. He regretted that the mortician from Naboo had been killed after admitting that Padmé had a son. He was never asked if she had twins. Darth Vader searched his memories and remembered believing that the baby who had kicked him when he felt her belly had been a girl. Did he have a daughter as well out there? Or another son? How could he know now? Would Luke know? He got the impression that Luke had no idea that he, Darth Vader, had once been Anakin Skywalker, and what information he had gotten had pointed that Luke had been raised alone.

There was that Force user Jedi in training who would have been around the same age as Luke, Ezra Bridger. They were probably born around the same time, but Ezra Bridger appeared to be completely different in coloring and looks that he could not possibly be his son. It was pretty well established who Bridger's biological parents had been. Did he, Darth Vader, have another child out there in hiding? Or was Kylo Ren a descendant of Luke Skywalker as he originally thought?

Arkanis

General Hux had gotten word that Phasma had arrived and was being treated privately in her quarters by droid. He always found Phasma to be a useful ally in the past and he was glad that she was back on the Finalizer. If she was up to it, he would have her come down to Arkanis for the final day of the conference. Ren's state was puzzling, and even more puzzling was his behavior when Hux had that spontaneous will to end Ren's life. The truth was, he wanted to, very badly. He never liked the man and he wasn't sure how committed to the values and ambitions that he himself had in regards to the First Order. He was sure that Ren would one day be his downfall. He could be quite frightening, but he didn't have the loyalty of the troops. While in this strange and often weakened state, it might be possible he could take Ren with Phasma's help. She could act even as an alibi. They both, Hux and Ren, did win the public's favor in this public relations trip to Arkanis, and Ren had planned a tour of the galaxy. Hux was confident enough that he could somehow forge a plan to end Ren once and for all and still come out making it appear to be self defense or accidental.

He arrived at the governor's dinner, offered an excuse for Ren then took his seat where Supreme Leader Ren was expected to sit in his place. As soon as he arrived, he saw Maratelle Hux making a beeline for him in the corner of his eye as he was speaking to a dignitary from Kuat who was inquiring about recruiting labor from other systems. She stood there as if she were spying or waiting her turn to speak. Hux pretended she wasn't there, until the dignitary, who Hux never bothered to even remember the name or exactly what he wanted because frankly he didn't care, left and returned to his seat.

"Armitage, I hope I'm not intruding, but I did want to thank you for allowing me to come," Maratelle said patting his arm. "It is so wonderful to see you again."

Hux turned around, took an annoyed deep breath and sighed, "Yes, yes. Certainly. I hope you enjoy yourself."

Hux couldn't help but wonder if Maratelle wanted something from him. She wasn't his mother, even if she told the Starver that, and the hotel manager, and whoever might ask. What he did remember was that she was generally aloof except for when it suited her, showing off to her other well off society friends how wonderful she was to take in her husband's son as her own, or when she was particularly bored and wanted him as a play thing to entertain herself. She was never particularly cruel to him, but she never defended him in front of his father. Perhaps she too was a victim to his cruelty. He always thought any kindness she gave him was more of pity. She stated she didn't want anything from him now, but didn't everyone have some agenda? After all, here she was seeking him out specifically as soon as he got here to the dinner.

Maratelle hovered a bit as others came to shake hands, often smiling and nodding as they came by. Many of them speaking to her as well, laughing and smiling as if they were old friends. Hux, of course, took it only as a sign of what he suspected, Maratelle was using him.

It was when the governor arrived things became even more clearer, Maratelle wasn't using him at all. The governor completely ignored Hux for a moment and went straight for Maratelle, hugging and kissing her cheek. She smiled and patted him on the back.

"Ah, Maratelle Hux, so glad you could make it. Here have a seat next to me. Of course, you would know Maratelle, wouldn't you, General Hux. Maratelle is one of Arkanis greatest treasures. Her philanthropy and advocacy throughout the planet has touched every child who lives on the planet," the governor spoke admiringly.

Hux took his seat on the other side of the governor and groaned. Great, he thought, his stepmother is well regarded saint. He begrudgingly groaned, "How wonderful of you."

Throughout the dinner, Hux would try to get a few bites in between various individuals wanting to get in their specific wants or needs, a father or a mother who wanted to introduce his eligible daughter often with the daughter giggling, people who just wanted to meet him in person, and everything else in between. Basically it was a personal hell and Hux could not wait until it was cleared for him to excuse himself, leaving any other duties to Starver, who was sitting nearby, to handle. Hux then retired to his room.

He contacted Lieutenant Mitaka on the Finalizer by holo, insisting on checking in on his cat and then on Phasma. When he learned that Phasma was doing well, he contacted her directly.

"General Hux," Phasma answered. It was hard to tell her condition, but it seemed she had filled in part of her helmet with some plastoid as a temporary fix.

"Phasma, I hope you are well. I'm so pleased to see you've arrived on the Finalizer. Are you up to returning to work, or do you need a respite before returning to your duties," Hux asked stiffly.

Phasma replied, "Sir, that would depend on what it is you require. With all due respect. I would be happy to do whatever you ask on the Finalizer, but I'd not like to go on a mission anytime soon."

"What about coming planetside, Phasma? I could use your help down here? Would you be up to it? Perhaps first thing in the morning?" Hux asked looking into the holo.

"I believe I could do that," Phasma answered.

"Good, meet me for breakfast in my suite, have Mitaka arrange for a shuttle," Hux replied. "I have a number of things to discuss with you. I'll have the details all arranged for you."

"Very well, sir," Phasma answered. "Will the Supreme Leader be joining us?"

"No, it will just be you and I. We have a great deal to go over," Hux gritted his teeth then gave her a telling glare. "The Supreme Leader will not be involved, not directly this time."

Phasma nodded, "Understood, sir." The holo faded out.

Hux stood up and walked towards the door. He thought for a moment then made his way to Kylo Ren's room. The two stormtroopers were standing outside. Hux asked,"Do you have anything to report?"

"No, sir," the two answered.

"Very well, I need to speak to the Supreme Leader," Hux said as he went into the room.

Kylo Ren was still laying unresponsive on his bed. A medical droid was attending to his care.

"Has there been any change?" Hux asked in an annoyed tone.

"None, sir, his heart rate is still quite rapid. His eye activity changes from time to time," the droid responded.

Hux kicked the chair. He'd dismiss the medical droid for now. Perhaps after breakfast with Phasma, they would drop in again.

Hidden Resistance Base

It was just after the hottest part of the day, when break time was over and everyone was getting back to work, that Rey took it upon herself to find one of the smaller ships and make a break for it. She knew what ship she would take. It was the smallest of the ships, and she had her bag filled already. It was just a matter of getting there without being seen or discovered before she was able to get the ship off the ground. She had her bag, carrying in such a way to make it look like she was just transferring some materials across the base by placing her bag inside a small crate.

"Hey Rey!" someone she barely knew waved and stopped to share some pleasantries.

She smiled and nodded, "Kind of in a hurry, they need these with the flight crew straight away," she smiled.

She noticed Rose giving her a stare, and wondered if Finn had mentioned anything about her going. She didn't think she would, but she imagined that Rose knew that there was probably no chance she would be transferring anything to the flight crew.

"Hi, Rey, looks like you're working hard," Rose said coming up to her suspiciously.

"Not really, just bringing some parts from Chewie over to some of the pilots. How are you feeling, Rose? Didn't see you on the Falcon this afternoon," Rey said just to make conversation.

"I was in the cave swimming today. It was just too hot. You should have joined us!" Rose said smiling and looking at Rey's crate.

Chewie was coming towards them in the distance, roaring a greeting.

"Hey Chewie! We were just talking about you, Rey was taking your stuff to the pilots," Rose said with a smile arms crossed around her chest.

Chewie roars and tilts his head.

"You remember, Chewie, right?" Rey elbowed him.

Chewie roared something that only Rey understood, and he got the gist to go along with it. He would talk to Rey later.

"Well, gotta go, take care Rey!" Rose said as she walked away back to her own work.

Rey spoke under her teeth, "Always into everyone else's business."

Chewie roared.

"Yes, of course you didn't. Chewie, it's something I need to do," Rey said as she ducked into an area that was hidden, behind some tents.

Chewie roared.

Rey whispered, "I have to leave for a bit. I'll be back. Don't worry. I'll explain later."

Chewie roared again, obviously upset.

"I can't. I can't tell you. And no, you shouldn't come. I'll be alright," Rey whispered and gave him a hug.

Chewie purred and rubbed her head.

Rey, after heading back and trying it again without being bothered, found the empty spacecraft and climbed aboard. She knew that they would notice she had taken off, and hoped that there were no scouts in the sky. Of course, there were. They called out to her, but she was in hyperspace before anyone could catch up with her. She hoped that Finn and Chewie could explain her departure. Finn knew more of course.

Once in hyperspace, she found a small cot off to the side. She sat and meditated.

Cloud City

Kylo Ren was riding in a shuttle with Lieutenant Trave and four stormtroopers. It wasn't his choice. When Trave came to his quarters, he hadn't even seen who he knew as Lieutenant Ben Antilles since he first arrived on the Executor. His orders were just to retrieve Antilles and arrive with the stormtroopers. Darth Vader himself had already been there with another crew, and Trave had his orders for their team once they arrived on Cloud City. Kylo Ren was far from happy about the situation. He really didn't want to meet anyone from his future in the past, for one, but he did think of it as a way to get away from the Executor, and once he got the chance, he would attempt escape.

Darth Vader and a small entourage had already gone to the city to meet with it's baron administrator and set a plan in motion. The ship they had chased after the Battle of Hoth had finally docked on a berth expecting repairs, and the baron administrator was already at work to make them happy and make the rebel friends of Skywalker want to stay there unaware of the danger ahead. Trave, Kylo Ren and company were to await orders once they had arrived. Kylo Ren really didn't understand why Darth Vader wanted him here, other than to confirm whatever he sensed or felt. They were to report in a detention facility that Darth Vader wanted to prepare for his unsuspecting guests. Once they got there to a berth on the other side of the city, an escort was waiting to take them to the facility. He stood there alone as they departed from the ship.

"Lieutenent Sheckil, I didn't realize we'd be meeting you here," Trave said smiling as if he knew the man.

"Trave. And you are?" Sheckil spoke looking in Kylo Ren's direction.

"This is Lieutenant Ben Antilles, Sheckil. He's relatively new," Trave answered realizing Sheckil probably wouldn't know him.

"If you gentlemen will follow me," He spoke then waved for the stormtroopers to follow.

Kylo Ren had visited Cloud City before, years later of course, but he had never seen this part of the city. They were taking some maintenance corridors and were going through parts where workers for the mining facilities would do their work, rather than the more glamorous parts of the city. He imagined it was so they wouldn't be detected. It seemed odd to him though if the Empire was so powerful, why would they feel they needed to hide? As not to scare away Skywalker? It seemed that the Falcon had already arrived here. Kylo Ren did feel strange that he could feel the presence of his parents and Chewbacca, but it felt a bit stranger than he remembered. Perhaps it was their youth, or the presence of Darth Vader. Or maybe just the fact he wasn't exactly himself here either. Once they got to their destination, Lieutenant Sheckil opened the door and showed the officers in, directing the stormtroopers to another location.

"What is this thing?" Trave said looking at what looked like some kind of mining equipment.

Kylo Ren had a good look at it and had no idea what it was then shook his head. Lieutenant Sheckil came back to the room after telling the stormtroopers where they should head and then spoke, " Lord Vader took a tour of the facility and had this device brought here. It's some kind of machine that analyzes minerals by electrical current."

"Whatever would he need that for?" Trave asked looking it over. "Is Lord Vader planning on taking over this facility?"

Kylo Ren turned it on without Trave or Sheckil looking. It started to spark.

"That seems rather dangerous, Antilles, perhaps you should turn it off," Trave laughed. "I dare you to touch it."

Kylo Ren did, pushing back some of the electrical current back onto itself. He didn't say anything and made it seem that it didn't cause any pain to do so. Trave slowly put a finger on it and then howled, "Owwwww. Should have warned me."

Sheckil laughed as Trave put his finger his his mouth. Sheckil then got a ping and ducked out for a moment. When he came back he said, "They have the prisoners. One is being brought up here right now. Trave, you are to come with me. Antilles, Vader wants you to wait in the detention room. I'll take you."

Kylo Ren followed Sheckil and Trave and then Sheckil opened the detention room and said, "Just wait here. The stormtroopers will be here shortly."

The room was large and dark with some seating. There weren't any prisoners here, which relieved Kylo Ren, and he wondered if now would be a good opportunity to try to leave now that he was finally alone. It wasn't long though before he could hear noises outside. Kylo Ren stood up immediately. The door opened and he could see a man being thrown down with the stormtroopers circling him. When the man started to speak, they gave him a kick, "Be quiet, rebel scum!"

Another stormtrooper looked at Kylo Ren, "Oh good, an officer is here. Lord Vader commands you to stay with the prisoner until he sends for him."

Kylo Ren stared at the stormtrooper. He didn't have to see the man to know who it was on the floor. He could sense him. "Understood," is all he said feeling a bit tense and unsettled.

The stormtroopers marched out as Han Solo started to try to get himself up off the floor, winching a bit. He was still facing the door, but Kylo Ren knew it was him. He just stood there quietly, not knowing what to say. Han turned around getting his bearings then asked, "Where are the others? What did they do with Chewie? Where's the princess?"

Kylo Ren looked at him for a moment, almost in shock. He looked so young. He was actually at a loss for words. The last time he had seen him... he couldn't think about that.

"Can't you talk? Where are they!" Han said moving towards him aggressively as if he were going to punch him in the face. Kylo Ren grabbed his wrist as he started to raise it. "I don't know. They will be alright. Just sit down," he spoke gently.

Han took a seat and put his head into his hands. "It's all my fault. If I didn't have that broken..." he mumbled. He stood up, "I don't know anything! You won't get me to talk!" Reaching out as if he were going to punch Kylo Ren again.

Kylo Ren tried to remember what little he knew about what happened here. He did know a few things. He had even seen some of it in a vision or a dream. That didn't involve whatever happened to Han, Leia or Chewie. He knew they survived, and he knew that it would be months before they could rescue his father.

"I'm just here to watch you. That's all. I don't know where they are, but you'll see them again," Kylo Ren said trying to remain calm.

He felt some strange mixture of mixed emotions. He felt guilty, too. And some part of him wanted to free him, but he knew that wouldn't be good either. These things had to happened as they did then, and even though it was horrible, they were important. Perhaps there was something he could do that would make it less traumatic. He knew about the torture and the carbon freeze. Maybe, just maybe... He put his hands on Han.

"Hey, get away from me!" Han said reaching for a blaster that wasn't there and then looked at his hand just frustrated it was empty.

"Sit down. I'm not going to hurt you," Kylo Ren said calmly.

He put his hands on Han and used the Force. Han would still feel pain. He had to feel pain, and it was what would bring Skywalker to Cloud City. He could lessen it though if they were planning to put him on that scan grid. Han seemed a bit loopy after he took his hands off of him.

"Did you inject something in me?" Han said with his eyes a little wider. "The room, it's spinning a little."

"No," Kylo Ren said to him. "Just remember whatever happens here, no matter how bad it is. You'll be back."

"I'll be back," Han answered nodding his head a little as if he were slightly drunk.

Kylo Ren hoped he wouldn't be this loopy by the time Vader arrived, but it would take the edge off at least. It was the least he could do for him. Then he started to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Han answered.

"Just I'm sorry," Kylo Ren said walking away a bit.

"Hey, kid, it's not your fault. I know, it's just your job," Han answered trying to get up but feeling a bit rubbery. "Make sure Leia and Chewie are alright. I could die, but they have to get away."

"You won't die. Not this time," Kylo Ren choked out. "Not now."

"I'll be back," Han nodded.

"That's right," Kylo Ren said shaking his head and getting a little misty eyed.

Kylo Ren stood by the door as he heard footsteps. Two stormtroopers came in, picked up Han by his shoulders and pushed him up and out the door forcing him to walk to the room with the scan grid. Kylo Ren just had to touch his shoulder once as they took Han away. In the distance, he could hear and sense Darth Vader coming up through the corridors, so he ducked into the room before he could see his face. He backed up to the wall and slid down to the floor to sit. As he was sitting there, he could hear other voices, one he assumed was Lando. Then he heard the screams. He tried to cover his ears, but it did no good because he could still sense them. He knew he could never achieve any power from hearing those screams. He had already learned that lesson the hard way.

He was there a few minutes before Trave came in, "Taking a break?"

"I wasn't told to go anywhere else after the prisoner left," Kylo Ren spoke as pulled himself up to stand.

"You feeling alright? I know this atmosphere is hard to get used to. Come with me, Antilles," Trave said as they walked through the corridors.

After a short walk, they got to a nicer part of the city. Something that seemed a bit more familiar to Kylo Ren as he remembered Cloud City looking like this when he had visited before. When they came to a door, Trave opened it to reveal a fancy suite. Kylo Ren was not really that surprised to see a much younger version of his mother standing there. She had her hands in binders standing with Sheckil gripping her arm. She walked with dignity and with her head held high. At first she never made any eye contact with any of the men, but at one point she did to Kylo Ren and she gave him this puzzled look, like she had seen him before, but she didn't know where. He couldn't sense her, and though he knew she didn't know that she was capable of it, her shields were strong and he couldn't sense her feelings because of it. They made their way back the way they came, as they came closer and closer to the screaming, Leia's defiant demeanor began to change and she started to struggle.

"If you think something like that will make me tell you anything, you're mistaken," She said holding back her emotional pain.

They got to a room nearby and Sheckil pushed Leia in with Trave and Kylo Ren following. Trave got up close to the princess, and lifted up her chin.

"Shame, you're kind of cute," Trave said pushing it away, then started to grab for her as Leia backed away.

"Hey!" Kylo Ren spoke.

"She's rebel scum, Antilles," Trave said turning his way.

"Did Lord Vader order you to treat her like that?" Kylo Ren asked. "What if she was your...sister?"

"I don't need you defending me!" Leia said moving towards Kylo Ren then spit into his face.

Kylo Ren gently washed it off. He knew she probably didn't either. Leia struggled with her binders and moved away from the men who just stood there quietly. Lord Vader arrived and then opened up a screen showing the room with the scan grid and the continuing torture of Han Solo.

"I see you've finally arrived, Lord Vader. If you think this will make me talk..." Princess Leia stood with anger looking at the Sith Lord.

"As I've said, you have nothing I need. You are only a means to an end, Princess. Leave us," Lord Vader said pointing to the door and looking at the officers.

Trave and Sheckil quickly moved out, but Kylo Ren felt the need to turn slightly and he briefly watched his mother give Darth Vader hell, while he forced her to watch Han Solo scream. He joined the other two man who stood with three stormtroopers and Lando Calrissian who looked to have a sour mood.

"How long can they keep this up," Kylo Ren could hear Lando say quietly.

Lord Vader stepped back out of the room, and pointed to some stormtroopers to enter as he went back to the room with the scan grid. As Lord Vader passed, all of the men stiffened up with fear and stood quiet. The screaming stopped, and Lord Vader came out again and ordered more stormtroopers to enter. Lord Vader then gave orders to Trave and Sheckil then said to Kylo Ren, "Come with me."

They walked to an empty room and Darth Vader closed the door with the Force. He looked at Kylo Ren, wondering a bit about his emotional state by the look of his face, and from what he could sense. From what he knew about Kylo Ren's life in the future, the man was a leader and an interrogator. He even had the ability to probe minds using the Force, he knew this as a fact from his own experience. The princess was a strong minded individual. It frustrated him to no end any dealings he had with her in the past. The fact she had been across his path so many times and was still living was another thing all together.

"First, I must ask, is something upsetting you? Are you finding this assignment difficult?" Lord Vader said very sternly.

"No, I'm am fully capable of performing my duties, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered, his head turned down a bit and his eyes looking upward.

"The princess, do you sense anything from her? Anything at all? I have often found her to be quite hard to read. I had wondered if you had experienced the same thing," Darth Vader asked turning away as if he were deep in thought.

"No, not really, she is angry, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren spoke. The thing is, here he couldn't really read her, only feel her familiar presence. It was quite odd to him, as in the other realm, they had some kind of bond. He never considered that she would be difficult to read to a Force user, but this Leia had never had a child with whom she had bonded in the womb.

"That is quite obvious. I can only hope it's enough to lure Skywalker. Do you believe that he will sense her? Do you believe that he is still coming," Darth Vader asked turning around and pointing with emphasis.

"Yes, from what I know, this was how it happened, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered wondering if he himself should reach out to the Force and sense him.

Kylo Ren closed his eyes and Darth Vader continued his questioning. Kylo Ren really didn't hear him, and he knew he would be angered by that, but when he would answer the original question with what he sensed... "Skywalker is coming, Lord Vader. He is on his way to the city."

"How do you know?" Darth Vader asked, "And when I speak to you, pay attention." 

"Yes, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered stiffly. "I sense his Force signature."

"You did know him!" Darth Vader spoke sternly.

"I can touch an object of his and feel his presence, Lord Vader. I could for you as well. You had been long dead," Kylo Ren answered and it was true he had this ability.

"Very interesting, but did you know Skywalker?" Darth Vader shouted.

"I am a Skywalker," Kylo Ren answered. "As I explained..."

"I see," Darth Vader noted, knowing he would never get a straight answer on this topic. He was beginning to believe what he had come to conclude. That Kylo Ren wasn't from that far into the future. "You are not a Sith?"

"No, there are no Sith where I come from," Kylo Ren answered softly.

Darth Vader paced the floor. Skywalker doesn't become a Sith. Interesting. Vader thought to himself. Then he asked, "Who destroys the Sith?"

Kylo Ren paused and looked directly at Darth Vader, collecting himself and finding the strength within. "You do, as it was foretold. You destroy the Sith. There are no Sith."

"You believe you are speaking the truth," Darth Vader said pacing. "I take it that has no bearing on your future?"

"I don't know," Kylo Ren answered. "I believe in breaking it all down and starting over. The Sith would be part of that."

"One of my men in there acted in a disrespectful manner towards our guest. Did you not speak out?" Darth Vader said surprising Kylo Ren by changing the subject.

"Yes," Kylo Ren said lowering his head and cowering a bit. "That method had no bearing on our task. It was appalling."

"Do you like her? Would you not wish to do the same if you could?" Darth Vader asked pointing a fist at him.

Kylo Ren thought he was going to be sick. He tensed up and became agitated.

"I asked you a question!" Darth Vader pointed his mechanical fist towards him.

"No. She reminds me of my mother, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered quietly.

Darth Vader actually softened and he could tell what Kylo Ren said he believed to be true, "I don't believe I'll be able to get anymore from you right now. I was considering having you interrogate the prisoner. Since you claim to have that skill, but perhaps you are not as skilled as you seem. Time will tell if you are correct that Skywalker is coming."

"He will come, Lord Vader, soon," Kylo Ren answered.

"You are dismissed. Wait at the shuttle for further instructions," Darth Vader commanded.

"Yes, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren spoke, got up and left. He needed to find a fresher.

Kylo Ren walked the corridors of Cloud City and found a restaurant. He went inside and found a public refresher and took water from the sink and washed his face. He leaned looking down for a while. He was going to get out of here. He didn't know where, but he could figure out how. Lando Calrissian had to have some ships of his own, and he had a good idea where they might be. Lando wouldn't be needing them anytime soon, and if he had some security mechanism on it, he would find it and use the Force if he had to. Maybe there was a time where he had wished to have seen what Darth Vader was really like, or to have met him, but after spending time with him, he became disenchanted. Not only was he questioning his own instincts asking Kylo Ren for validation, but there was something else as well. He found him disappointing, like he had found most everyone else in his life. Of course, Vader didn't know, or wasn't really sure he was Kylo Ren's grandfather, but he knew that wouldn't matter. He was using Kylo Ren merely as a tool. Kylo Ren was sure if for some reason he was stuck in this time, that when Luke escapes, if that indeed happens again, and Kylo Ren is still here, Darth Vader may use him in the way he would wish to use Luke. He only hoped he didn't already realize who Luke's twin already was, and that she was already in his custody. Not only for her sake, but for his own.

Arkanis-The Present

Rey landed using an assumed name and transponder codes. She had no problem getting a place in a docking bay, but since she had very little in credits, she found herself trading some items that had belonged to the Resistance. A few blasters that had been stored on board. At least it worked. She had no problem finding the hotel either where Supreme Leader Ren was staying. There was quite a crowd outside, and using a mind trick with some security near a ladder to the roof, she climbed up to the top and looked around the dark city. She sat quietly and took a deep breath, trying to sense where she should go. When she felt her direction, as if the Force were pulling her by the arm, she jumped down to a balcony, then another, and then another. She hid in the shadows as some lights flashed around the building, a landspeeder making it's way down the nearby alley. Using the Force, she opened the glass door to the suite, and sensed a familiar presence as she walked towards the bed, and laying there was Kylo Ren. She shook his arm and pushed on him, but he wouldn't respond. She noticed that his heart seemed to be beating rapidly. He seemed comatose. She sat down next to the bed, a bit flustered, then closed her eyes to think. When she opened her eyes, she saw herself in a white corridor, and coming around the corner was Ben wearing an Imperial uniform.


	11. Escape

Cloud City

Ben came out of the fresher and came through the restaurant looking for a quieter part of the city. He found a corridor that seemed darker than the rest and as he turned the corner, and there sitting in the middle of the floor was Rey staring back at him. Before she could speak, he looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, and then looked for cameras. He'd have to be careful what he said, even if Rey wasn't seen by the cameras. He was actually glad to see her, even as he was attempting escape. He pulled her up and ducked into an area that seemed to be some kind of window bay. He pulled her next to him so they both could stand together and peer out the window while they spoke.

"I'm trying to leave the city," Ben whispered as Rey looked around in awe of the skies of Bespin.

"This place is beautiful! The sky is so colorful!" Rey said marveling at the atmosphere. Ben felt she was holding something back or just ignored him.

"Yes, I imagine so, but right now, I just want to get away from here. I've told you, I've been here before," Ben said quietly, then started to whisper. "I need to get a ship. I think I know where I might be able to get one."

"Ben," Rey really didn't know how she could say this. She could tell he was already nervous and upset. She sensed his urgency. She had another important matter to bring up though, the fact she was in his room on Arkanis, and that he was also there as well. She whispered in case anyone could hear in the hotel suite, "I'm in your room in Arkanis. You are laying in the bed. I tried to wake you up, but you seemed passed out? Almost comatose?"

"What? I'm right here, how could I be...there?" Ben asked quietly turning to look at her.

"I don't know," Rey whispered. "I don't understand it. I sense you there, and here, only it's different than when I was on the base."

"What do you mean different?" Ben said looking back out the window.

"Just different? I can't explain it," Rey said with a confused look on her face.

They heard some noise and Ben pulled her away from the window and tried to walk down the corridor quietly without drawing attention to himself. He was trying to find Lando's own private berth.

"Why are you in my room? How did you get there?" Ben asked as they walked down the corridor together.

"I used the Force to find you. I could tell what hotel it was by the activity outside. I jumped on the roof, then came in through the balcony," Rey explained.

"No one saw you? They probably have guards outside my door," Ben answered.

"I did have to do a mind trick or two, but I'm there right now," Rey said shaking her head. "Or am I walking around your room now that I'm doing that here?"

"I hope so instead of venturing outside of it. Or perhaps, like me, your state is more immobile, as if in meditation," Ben answered not really understanding what was happening and more worried about getting out of Cloud City.

"I wonder if I can pull you back in? If you're there, and I'm here..." Rey said looking around realizing that Ben seemed to care for her welfare as well as his own. She really could only see the area directly near Ben.

"I don't see where you are at all, can you see anything here?" Ben said stopping.

"Just a little?" Rey said a bit confused. Their connection still baffled her even though by now she really couldn't count how many times it's happened. Ten or fourteen times?

"Oh no," Ben said ducking out of the way and into a shadow. He could see someone else hiding down the hall and could hear some sounds.

"What?" Rey said only seeing Ben and blank walls.

Ben put his finger on his mouth, indicating he couldn't speak. He also felt Skywalker in the vicinity as well as hearing footsteps. He looked over at Rey, but she started to fade away. Ben shook his head and waved his hands trying to reach out to her, but she was gone. Ben could see R2-D2 rolling off in the distance going in the opposite direction, so he assumed that Skywalker was there. He stood where he was quietly and hopefully hidden. He looked in the other direction and saw stormtroopers following some officers pushing a repulsor cart carrying a long object he couldn't quite make out. He let them leave, then moved to another corner until he found where he remembered he could access Lando's personal hanger. At least it's where he thought the hanger was. As he was walking, he heard more voices, and they were somewhat familiar. It was Windrider and Ree. What were they doing here? He almost wondered if they somehow manipulated their way down to get some real food somewhere here in the city. After all they were always bothering him to steal the fruit.

"Antilles! Hey Antilles!" Windrider called out running in his direction.

Kylo Ren straightened himself up and spoke, "Lieutenant Windrider, Lt. Commander Ree, I didn't know you had been sent down here as well."

"We didn't know you were either," Ree spoke then whispered, "We just disengaged the hyperdrive on that rebel freighter under Admiral Piett's orders. I don't understand if they have captured the prisoners, why they want it disengaged. Wouldn't it just be a mute point? That is one strange freighter!" Ree laughed.

"Yes, I imagine it is," Kylo Ren answered a bit annoyed to have run into them, and hoped they would just go away.

"We're expected back to our shuttle right away and back on the Executor. You headed back there, or do you still have duties to perform here?" Windrider asked.

Kylo Ren lifted his hand and waved it in front of them. "You will go to your shuttle and you never saw me."

"We will go to our shuttle and we never saw you," Windrider answered.

"What?" Ree asked looking at him with a puzzled look.

"You will go to your shuttle and you never saw me." Kylo Ren waved again.

"We will go to our shuttle and we never saw you," they both answered walking away.

Kylo Ren relaxed his shoulders and decided he would have a quick look at the Millennium Falcon himself.

When he got on board the ship, he saw what Windrider and Ree had done. They had not only disengaged what looked to be a recently repaired hyperdrive, but they had removed a few important wires. Kylo Ren looked around for any tool boxes or parts boxes that looked like they might have something that might replace what was taken out. He knew that the ship would eventually get away from the city, but he could at least replace those wires. He wasn't surprised to find a bunch of mixed matched boxes, but he found what he was looking for, and put them on the hyperdrive. He didn't reengage it, but when R2-D2 or Chewie would figure it out, it could easily be set right. It wouldn't be such an obvious fix when they were escaping the Empire in the state he found it in, but perhaps it would give them some extra time to get away. After all, his entire existence could depend on it. Maybe he already did this in the past. He didn't remember hearing anything about them being recaptured after escape.

Kylo Ren had to stop a minute before he left. The ship didn't look like he remembered it. There had to have been a few modifications done to it after the war, but he didn't want to linger long. He looked out carefully before leaving the ship, hoping to not be seen, and then walked over to another nearby berth. He could see what he was looking for some distance away, and he tried to figure out how he could make his way over there from the inside. He found instead another berth, this one appearing to be part of the mining concern and he found a ship that would have to do. It was a small transport shuttle, and he used the Force to open up the ramp and he went inside. There wasn't much to the ship, but it would do and it's small size could be an asset as far as getting away from the city went. There were already quite a few ships evacuating the city. He tried to think of somewhere to go. He punched in some coordinates and once he got out of the atmosphere he was in hyperspace.

Arkanis-The Present

Rey found herself drawn back to the hotel room on Arkanis when she heard a noise. She ducked under the bed and listened as the door opened and two individuals, most likely stormtroopers, as she couldn't see them, entered the room.

"No one here. Might have been in the next room," the stormtrooper said calling into a comm.

She could hear the other voice, "He might have gone on a bender. Passed out?" The man laughed.

"That's our Supreme Leader. Watch yourself, GH-9201," the other trooper cautioned.

"Right," GH-9201 said as they both left the room.

Rey wiped her brow and was afraid to come up for a few moments, then she sat up again. She spotted Kylo Ren's lightsaber next to his robes. She called it to her and it flew into her hand. The room was dark, save for the light coming in through the window from a sign not far outside. Outside the room, she heard another man's voice, a commanding one, addressing the stormtroopers. The door opened again, and she heard footsteps again. The person said nothing, and then Rey heard the squeak of the chair as the person's weight fell into it.

"Ren, Ren, Ren," General Hux sighed. "Such a layabout. Leave me to your 'dinner'. I really don't know why we had to come to this planet. We already had them on our side. My side."

Rey could hear the man get up and take a few steps. She covered her mouth hiding almost underneath the bed.

"It could be so easy to kill you," General Hux taunted leaning over him. Almost daring Kylo Ren to come to again to try and use the Force on him. "I'll get you in the morning. That is if you haven't recovered from whatever this is exactly."

Hux poked at Kylo Ren's face a bit, but there was no reaction. Then, with a disgusted look on his face, he held Kylo Ren's nose and put his other hand on his mouth. Kylo Ren's eyes opened briefly, and Hux stood back, horrified. Hux bent back down and looked closer, but Kylo Ren was still out of it. Then Hux started smacking his face.

"Wake up, Ren! Wake up!" Hux shouted in his face then pounded on his chest.

Kylo Ren's eyes opened then picked up Hux and pushed him across the room. Kylo Ren growled as he did it, sat up slightly, then quickly plopped down again on the bed.

"What is going on here!" Hux shouted picking himself up and then dusting himself off. He stormed out of the room and then slammed the door to the suite as he left completely.

Rey moved up from her hiding spot and looked down at Kylo Ren. He had moved a bit from the incident with Hux, but it made no sense to her. She then took his hand and held it, but he seemed much darker and colder than he was the last time she had felt him in the vision in the past.

Hidden Resistance Base-The Present

"Alright, tell me what's going on here!" General Organa stated looking out from inside the ramp of the transporter that had been in use as a makeshift communications center.

Poe began to speak, "Finn, you tell her. General Organa, I want you to know I had nothing to do with this. I was off the ground when it happened."

"Tell me what!" General Organa said her arms across her chest.

"It was Rey, she stole the ship. She told me before she left," Finn said pleading. "I did try to stop her."

"Poe, leave us. Finn follow me. Rose, return to your station immediately," Leia ordered then started briskly walking in the direction of her tent.

"I tried to stop her, ma'am," Finn said apologetically as he nervously walked behind her.

"I know, Finn. Do you know where she went?" Leia said as she stopped to look at Finn, then she put her hand up and spoke quietly, "No, tell me when we are somewhere we can have a more quiet conversation."

"The Falcon, she talked to Chewie. It might be better there," Finn said frantically.

Leia sighed, "And Chewie didn't even tell me?"

"Maybe Chewie didn't know she was actually leaving. I don't know what he knows, I don't understand him!" Finn shouted a bit flustered.

They saw Chewie working outside the Falcon. Leia sighed a moment as Chewbacca seemed intent on his work, "Chewie, may Finn and I have a word with you?"

Chewbacca roared.

"Yes, it is. Apparently, she's left. I can't believe you didn't tell me," Leia said going up the ramp.

Chewie roared a question then followed Finn and Leia.

"She said she had to help Kylo Ren. Just because he killed Snoke to protect her?" Finn said not really believing it. "She told me to tell you after she left. She took her beacon."

"I only hope she doesn't get caught. We've been lucky, Finn. That crazy girl," Leia drew a long breath and shook her head.

"I can go after her. I even begged her to let me go with her, she wouldn't let me," Finn said speaking very quickly and nervously.

"Finn, there's something going on, I can't explain it. I don't even understand it," Leia spoke seriously. "I understand why she's gone and has done what she did, but I just wished she had come to me before she left."

"Really? What's going on?" Finn asked wide eyed.

Chewie roared and Leia nodded her head.

Finn had a puzzled look. As Chewie roared some more and Leia just kept nodding.

"Chewie just told me her plan," Leia said translating. "Thank you, Finn, you may go. I'll deal with the issue of Rey. Just don't do anything rash. Understand? I mean it, you aren't to go after her. You would risk everything we've built here."

"What if she needs help!" Finn called out frustrated there was nothing he could do.

"She can take care of herself," Leia reassured him. "You do know about Kylo Ren correct? I shouldn't assume. You're having been in the First Order, or from just what you've heard on base. Not everyone does know the truth about him."

"I didn't spend a lot of time around him, ma'am. I know he has strange powers, but then so does Rey. What he did to me on Starkiller base, and, uh, what happened to Solo," Finn said nervous and quick.

"He's my son. Or whatever he once had been was my son," Leia answered quietly and sadly. "Rey didn't go there because I asked her to, Finn. She went of her own accord."

Finn answered. "Wow. I'm sorry. You're so... different. That means..." It took Finn a minute to process it, and he had been too occupied to see how Leia might feel after everything he'd been through. "She did say she wanted to help him. After what he did to me? I thought I was her friend. Or is it really a revenge type of deal? I didn't understand her when she told me to be honest. She's not doing this for you, you said that. I'm just confused. I guess I've been busy doing my own thing,"

"Finn, I understand you feel you are not an official member of this organization, but you do have a home here. I'd appreciate if you keep everything regarding Rey's disappearance and our conversation confidential. I'll let everyone know that Rey is on a mission. I appreciate you coming to me," Leia said grabbing his shoulder.

Chewie roared slightly aggressively.

"It's alright, Chewie," Leia answered her furry friend and hugged him. "Chewie is a bit overprotective of Rey, Finn. He's quite taken with Rey, but he has come to think a lot of you as well. He's worried you'll go off and do some kind of stunt like you've done before. Like he and I have room to talk, Chewie right?" Leia laughed, "She'll find you again. We don't need more worry than we already have."

The Executor

He had him, but he was gone. Luke Skywalker was gone.

When he dropped down into the depths of Cloud City, Darth Vader could sense that his son lived and was somewhere under the city. Princess Leia and the Wookiee had gotten away and somehow he felt it. Some current in the Force that strengthened for a moment, then disappeared after the Millennium Falcon picked up Luke Skywalker. In spite of the fact that it had been far away, the ship somehow turned back and found Skywalker hanging below the city. Darth Vader knew it was that same moment when he felt that odd fluctuation. He had returned from the bridge to his chambers disgusted with himself. He knew the hyperdrive was disengaged, and yet, they were able to reengage it quickly. He'd discuss that with Piett later. After a few moments of collecting his thoughts, he'd search out that strange so called descendant of his, Kylo Ren, and discuss if this was the way it had played out and if he would encounter Skywalker again.

After some time of processing his failure at Bespin, and dealing with a few urgent issues, Darth Vader made his way to the quarters of Kylo Ren. He opened the door and he was not there. Did they put him back on hanger duty?

Darth Vader then called out to an officer in the hall, "Get me Lieutenant Trave and Lieutenant Sheckil. Have them meet me on the bridge."

Darth Vader walked through the sparse quarters. When he got to the fresher, he picked up a hairbrush and Kylo Ren's toothcare system and wrapped them in a towel he found in the room. He put the towel on the table.

He called out to one of the stormtroopers, "Send me the medical droid. I will be on the bridge."

"Yes, sir," the stormtrooper answered obediently.

Darth Vader made his way to the bridge and found Trave and Sheckil waiting at attention, "Lord Vader, you summonded us." Trave spoke with a nervous gulp.

"Yes, follow me," Darth Vader order as they went to Admiral Piett's private office. Once they got there, Darth Vader closed the door using the Force then spoke, "Did Lieutenant Antilles return with you to the Executor?"

Sheckil gulped hard, "Lord Vader, he was not at his commanded post. I've made inquiries and it is of my opinion that he has deserted."

"Lieutenant, are you sure? Perhaps he merely lost his way in Bespin?" Darth Vader said pointing to him.

Trave cleared his throat, "We did seek him out in the city. That is, after the chase of the escaping prisoners. We found no body, Lord Vader. I feared he perished in the crossfire, but none of the stormtroopers reported seeing him. I believe he may have stolen a ship and left the city."

Darth Vader clenched his fist. He knew one day that Kylo Ren would possibly return to where he came from, but it sounded as if he left on his own and may be somewhere else in the galaxy. He'd try to reach out into the Force to see if he could feel his presence as he had his son. That would not tell him where Kylo Ren was located though, unless he were near. He thought of the fact that Kylo Ren kept insisting that he was Darth Vader's descendant. He had Kylo Ren's personal items sitting on the table of his quarters. Perhaps he would have them analyzed?

"While organizing the search for Skywalker's lightsaber and hand, was there any success?" Darth Vader questioned the men.

"No, though we have arranged for a garrison to be placed in the city and that anything of that nature should be brought to the Executor's attention," Trave answered a bit more relaxed yet still tense.

"Very good," Darth Vader spoke. "You are dismissed for now. I may question you again on this matter."

As he came out of the door, the medical droid was waiting, "You sent for me, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, follow me," Darth Vader said returning to Kylo Ren's quarters.

Once they got there, Darth Vader exposed the items he had collected from the fresher, "Is it possible to take a scan from the biological material left on these items?"

The droid moved it's arm and flashed a beam across the items, "Yes, Lord Vader. There is sufficient material for an adequate scan."

"Very well, come to my chambers when you have finished," Darth Vader stated as he briskly walked out of the room.

Darth Vader knew he was taking a risk analyzing Kylo Ren's sample, but if the Emperor had gotten wind of it, he might just assume it was Skywalker at this point. Plus, there were other ways to deal with a droid.

Darth Vader thought again about what he felt in the Force after Skywalker flew as he headed to his shuttle. Skywalker was calling out to someone. The Millennium Falcon had come back to retrieve him from his perch under the city. How? He knew he didn't sense Kylo Ren sneaking on board that ship, as he would have sensed him there. He only sensed Luke when he called out to him. He wondered if it was some technology on Skywalker's person, but he distinctly felt something in the Force. There are Force sensitive Wookiees. The Princess may have just seen Skywalker hanging from below. He wouldn't be surprised if Calrissian had found his way on the ship. It was reported that he had been seen with the Wookiee and Princess Leia while they fled the city. Vader looked up at the holo that contained data on sightings and encounters with Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca the Wookiee, Han Solo, and the Millennium Falcon. He had already researched Calrissian and concluded he had no history previously tying him directly to the rebels. His ties to Solo and the Wookiee seemed to be before their association with the rebels. Princess Leia had a lot of data, her being a public figure before she had gone into hiding with the rebels. It was interesting how often he and Her Highness had come to blows. And yet, she still lives. Could she be who Luke contacted? He always pegged her as having a strong mind as his attempts on battle station some years prior had been unsuccessful. Her father had powerful connections and probably prepared her more than his other fellow traitors for her own protection in the event she was caught. He paused a moment when he realized her age and compared it with Skywalker. She was adopted was she not?

The medical droid buzzed to be allowed in and Darth Vader raised his hand to allow it to enter as he had the data on the rebels still hovering above him.

"I've finished my analysis, Lord Vader. You may find this quite fascinating. The subject you had analyzed has registered a very high count in regards to Force Sensitivity. Quite remarkable in fact," the droid spoke as if it was baffled itself.

"As I suspected," Darth Vader spoke only to acknowledge that he had gained the confirmation that the individual known as Kylo Ren was powerful in the Force. "Wait here, droid."

Darth Vader looked back at the data in front of him and studied Princess Leia's profile closely. He had planned to use her as a device to control Skywalker until he could be turned, then turn her over to the Emperor for a public trial and execution. As he dug deeper and noticed her age, a thought came to him.

"Droid, were any biological samples taken from the rebels on Cloud City?" Darth Vader asked the droid staring at the data.

The droid took a moment then stated, "Yes, some samples were taken from two of the prisoners."

"Run that analysis on the sample I had you take earlier against the the samples taken from the prisoners in regards to biological relationship," Darth Vader commanded.

As the droid was analyzing the data, Darth Vader poured over the files going back to Luke Skywalker. He wanted to make sure there wasn't anything there he missed. He had gone over his data repeatedly before, but this time, he wanted to see if he could find any connection to Princess Leia prior to her confinement on the Death Star.

"Lord Vader, it appears that it matches Chewbacca as a relative," the droid answered mechanically.

Darth Vader clenched his fist. This droid was unreliable and malfunctioning, "Impossible. That sample I had you analyze was a human. Did you find anything in the samples taken from Princess Leia Organa?"

"No, Lord Vader. The sample you had me analyze was indeed human. There were no samples taken from a Princess Leia Organa. Only Chewbacca and Captain Han Solo. The data clearly states that Chewbacca is a human male, and that Captain Han Solo is a Wookiee."

"They must have mixed the samples up," Darth Vader groaned. He'd find out who had been responsible for the mix-up and execute them himself. Still, he had to ask. "How closely are they related?"

"Well, the analysis in regards to the data seems a bit wrong, Lord Vader. I can only conclude that they are half brothers with the same father perhaps in regards of the data," the droid answered.

Darth Vader shook his head then pulled up the holo on Captain Solo. Surely, he was doomed to die.

"It's impossible. Droid are you sure? How did you draw that conclusion?" Darth Vader shouted in anger the fact the sample was mislabeled and possibly poorly handled also made him doubt the validity, "Did that prisoner's sample register a Force sensitivity count?"

"No, Lord Vader. It was the age of whomever the sample was obtained that led me to draw that conclusion," the droid answered. "They both seem to have only a small number of years between them, and it's statistically impossible for one to be the father of the other."

Darth Vader stared at the droid. It's circuits started to fry spontaneously as the droid screamed while it slowly bent and crushed from the power of Darth Vader's mind. Smoke emitted throughout it's circuits and the droid became so disintegrated that the most brilliant splicer could never obtain even the most remote information held in that droid's memory.

Darth Vader turned to look again at the files on the rebels. "Obi-Wan. That is what ties this together. It had to be Obi-Wan."

He then brought up the files on the late Senator Bail Organa.

Hyperspace

Kylo Ren tried to relax in the cockpit staring out into the blue haze. When he was thinking of where to go, he thought first to go to Jakku. That would have been a place where no one would expect to find anything, but then he did remember that was where the First Order used as it's jumping point, and there was probably an Imperial presence even there. He thought of a dozen other places, and even thought about going to Arkanis, visiting that academy and taking out Brendol Hux's bastard child in his nursery. While it amused him for a brief moment, he knew that the enemy he knew was better than the one he didn't, and he would just be replaced by some other individual. It might change his own path as well.

When he had first started the trip into hyperspace, he had a brief instant where he swore he saw Hux standing over him and that he pushed him away with the Force, but that image faded. Was he starting to jump back to his own time? Where he belonged. He swore he was really there for a moment. The next time that happened, he would try to hold on.

He learned in his youth to take a few jumps before deciding to go somewhere in particular when hiding, and that was something he learned from Han Solo. He chose Takodana as his destination. It was an odd choice, he knew, because when he was last there, he destroyed Maz's castle, but it was also where he met Rey. He knew that it would also be a refuge of sorts for any traveler who had lost their way. He wondered if Darth Vader knew he escaped, or if he assumed he just faded back to his own time.

He started to meditate and found himself standing over Rey who was sitting crouched down as if she were hiding and peering away from him.

"Hello," Ben spoke standing behind her.

Rey shook and then turned around slowly, "I should have sensed you. I imagine because you are also on the other side of me that may have something to do with it."

"You are still in my room? I can't see it," Ben said crouching down to sit, so he could hear her better. "Why are you whispering?"

"Someone was just in here," Rey whispered. "I don't think he saw me. He made a bit of noise though as if he fell."

"Hux maybe? I thought I saw him for a second a couple of hours ago. I looked at him, then pushed him from me." Ben said in a normal voice, assuming no one could hear him.

"This just happened. He was just here. He said he could kill you right now, and he would get you in the morning," Rey crawled a bit to get in closer to his face so he could hear her better.

Ben could feel the warmth radiating from Rey's body heat. He could feel the strand of hair brushing near his face.

He paused for a moment and then spoke,"I'm in hyperspace. I stole a ship. I'd tell you to tell 'Your General', but since you aren't there..."

"Did anything change? That you know of anyway?" Rey whispered now sitting right next to Ben, their hips nearly touching.

"I don't know. From what I was told and what I know, it seems to have happened the way it did. I did see them, Rey." Ben spoke then turned away from her and said quickly, "She spat in my face. It was before I saw you last. I couldn't talk there. I'm sure if she knew I could change things, she might wish I had never been born."

"It was probably the Imperial uniform. She didn't know who you were. She seemed concerned, Ben, really. When I saw her. Look, I can barely talk to you here," Rey whispered.

"You know how to make them forget if someone sees you, Rey? Do you? Oh, and I saw him too. I was ordered to stay with him in his cell before they tortured him. Darth Vader disappointed me, Rey," Ben said seriously.

"Because he tortured them? He's Darth Vader," Rey whispered rolling her eyes.

"No, I found him weaker than I expected. I expected more out of him. Actually, Han Solo was braver than I expected. Darth Vader is a slave to the Emperor," Ben said sadly.

"Like you were to Snoke?" Rey whispered, "As for expectations, I thought the same about Luke. That is when I first met him."

"Skywalker," Ben groaned.

"What are we going to do about your situation, this situation?" Rey pointed to the bed that Ben couldn't see.

"We." Ben said quietly then spoke, "Let's try something."

Ben took off his glove and put his hand out to Rey. Rey went to take it. She felt him as if he were flesh, and she was really touching him. She could see the entire cockpit he was sitting in and the light of hyperspace. Then she heard a noise coming from the door in the other room. She ducked down.

"What are you doing?" Ben said still holding her hand.

Rey moved her head in a nod to indicate to Ben she couldn't talk. She let go of Ben's hand and he disappeared as she ducked quietly under the bed.


	12. Eyes of Surprise

**Note- I know I know, he left Grandfather on the Executor! I'm sorry! Moving right along... Thanks for reading..**

Arkanis-The Present

After General Hux left Ren's room, he went to comm the Finalizer and speak with Phasma, but when he reached for his communications link, it wasn't on his person. He spoke with the stormtroopers outside Ren's room for a few moments, checking on the floor, but then his ears perked up when he heard something. He swore he could hear a voice inside Ren's room. He knew it could be one of the other rooms close by, but he needed to find his communicator and he had sat down in there for a bit so it wouldn't hurt to investigate. Perhaps this little episode caused Ren to finally wake up.

It would have been so easy to kill him. He'd have full command of his army, his troops, his fleet. It was all destined for him. He still had a few of those old Imperials who had other ideas in mind, but he could easily crush them. His stormtroopers trained from birth were molded to be obedient and obey his, General Armitage Hux, every order. What stopped him from pausing from trying to kill Kylo Ren? His rival. An outsider. Snoke controlled them both by putting them at odds. Sure, they had found some common ground and he was a great tool for Hux, but for him to proclaim himself the Supreme Leader just because he could use sorcery was disgusting. He would and could be beaten when Hux found the moment.

Hux entered the room and heard no noise. No one talking, and no one speaking.

'It was probably one of the other suites', He told himself.

He found the comm sitting on the floor underneath the chair in Ren's room. Hux had turned on the light and thought he heard a deep breath. He looked over again at Ren laying on his bed sleeping, comatose, unconscious, he didn't know what to call it. He hoped soon dead. Kylo Ren was an emotional thermal detonator. One day, Hux feared, Kylo Ren would go too far with his lack of control and Hux wouldn't be able to escape his strange choking grip. He had never known Kylo Ren to kill someone in that fashion, though he had heard stories of similar things happening during the days of the Empire with Darth Vader, Kylo Ren's grandfather. Was he capable of it? Frankly, he was quite tired of being thrown around when it suited Ren as well. However, he then would think of those times when Ren would be thinking of something, and those darling puppy dog eyes would come out and Hux would imagine that he could be an ally. Even Hux's cold heart couldn't resist that as pathetic as it was. Was it possible that Kylo Ren could be controlled? He may have a weakness he could work with. As he was staring at Kylo Ren again, he heard another noise. A sneeze, and it was coming from under the bed.

Takodana- The Past

Kylo Ren landed the little ship on a grassy area away from Maz's castle some distance from the lake. There were other ships nearby and throughout the landscape, peppered here and there, to do business with those known to frequent Maz's. Of course in the castle itself, there was no fighting or you would have to deal with Maz's droid, but that didn't mean there wasn't fighting outside the castle. Pirates, smugglers, spies, bounty hunters, anyone who wanted to find a place to hide could find what they were looking for at Maz's. Kylo Ren wasn't really looking for anything, but only to hide and return to where he came from.

He had searched the ship, and found some work uniforms then changed into the only pair of the pants that would fit. They were a little loose, but he was able to tear another piece of clothing to make a waistcoat to wrap around the top to help keep them up. Under the Imperial uniform he was wearing he had a white shirt. He figured he just could use that as an outer shirt, but not any of the rest of the uniform because it would target him as an Imperial officer. He was stuck with the boots, so he took a knife and scuffed them up a bit. He found a blaster on board, at first thinking he wouldn't really need it, but then remembered he wouldn't want to draw attention to the use of the Force. A coat in the ship had the Imperial insignia on the sleeves, so he tore the sleeves off then ripped off the buttons as well. It was slate in color, and the torn fragments gave him a rougher appearance with the use of the makeshift vest. He took some grease to dirty up his look a bit from the engine of the ship and rubbed a bit on the boots as well so they wouldn't look so new. It might not be so obvious they were Imperial issue, and a lot of spacers would probably be apt to use the boots of a deceased Imperial if they had found them, or just a matter of stealing them from Imperial supplies. There were some of those nutrition drink rations as well, and while he hated them, he was hungry and didn't want to arrive completely famished, and then drawing attention to himself. There were even a few credits found here and there inside, and a few things he could offer in trade if need be. Enough to get him started anyway.

A young human man that was not known to many and alone just in and of itself would draw enough attention to most of the types of sentients who may find themselves in the area as he made is way up to the castle. A crew of five pirates surrounded him before he got too far and made an attempt to recruit him to work on their ship by trying to knock him out from behind. Kylo Ren quickly sensed the danger and immediately turned around punching out the Weequay behind him and kicking a Rodian, and then causing the others to back away slowly. When the Weequay came to, he kept shouting, and started firing his blaster, with Kylo Ren directing the shots using the Force without even turning around. He figured it wouldn't be that obvious and anyone looking would just think the Weequay was a bad shot.

Kylo Ren got to the castle basically wanting to get something decent to eat and perhaps a place to sleep and wash for the night. He didn't know how long he was stuck in this time and he thought he might be able gauge the galaxy from a place like Maz's. Plus, he thought he might go to the spot where he first encountered Rey, as if there were some kind of power just in that. He didn't know why. It was a place that he knew enough about that even if he was from thirty odd years in the future, it probably hadn't changed very much. Well, it wouldn't be as he left it after the First Order got there anyway, and he was certain it wasn't the first or last time this place had a battle in it's vicinity.

He walked in and he could feel many eyes checking him out. He found a seat that appeared that hadn't been taken, but as soon as he sat down, an angry Gabdorin walked up to the table and grunted waving his hands. Kylo Ren couldn't understand him and proceeded to make himself a bit more comfortable in protest, even putting his feet up on a nearby stool. The Gabdorin proceeded to knock his fist on the table, and that's when a Maz's droid arrived and reminded him that there would be no fighting in the castle. He shrugged and then went to go find another table to sit.

"You are M. E. correct?" Kylo Ren stated looking the droid up and down.

"Yes, I am ME-8D9. Be careful. He will not fight you in the castle. He knows that it is against the rules. You should be cautious when you meet him outside. Fair warning." Emmie stated.

Kylo Ren leaned back, "I don't have to worry about him. Who do I see about getting something to eat and a place to sleep for the night."

"I'll have that arranged for you if you have the credits," Emmie said and then briskly left to attend to a argument on the other side of the room.

It wasn't long before a bowl with bread and soup was placed before him and a small alien woman, who he knew was Maz, hopped up on the seat at the table and gave him a good look.

"You!" Maz said pointing to him and causing half of the room to stare.

Kylo Ren sunk down. He couldn't sense where Maz was going with her questioning.

"Excuse me?" Kylo Ren answered sitting up and dipping some of the bread into the bowl. Whatever it was, it was very good.

Maz sat there staring as he ate then spoke, "I know you'll be trouble, but you have a heavy destiny before you. You have such very old eyes."

"Old woman, I did not come here to have my fortune read," Kylo Ren answered as she clicked her gogles to get a closer look.

Maz stared some more, "Nor do you need your fortune read. I'm not telling you much that you don't already know. You, however, do not know yourself as well as you think you do."

"Maz. It is Maz right? I don't want to assume," Kylo Ren stated knowing full well that it was Maz, and he could tell Maz knew that he knew she was Maz as well.

"There is something about you. I've never seen it before. Yet, you remind me of someone. It will come to me. Odds are you do not run in the same circles, as this is not your circle. I'm right about that," Maz laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the galaxy.

Kylo Ren just wanted to eat his soup and fill his stomach, but he asked, "Well, I am new to this."

Maz got up into his face and whispered, "Don't let any of them." She waved her arms, "know that. Though I don't believe you are that naive or that afraid of them. You fear something else though."

Maz crawled up onto the table. Kylo Ren stood up and said, "Enough!"

Kylo Ren then sat back down.

"If it doesn't insult you, follow me," Maz said jumping down from her seat and moving her hand in a motion to have him follow her. "I don't know why you are here, but I know you'll find whatever it is you need."

They walked down the steps to a room with a plethora of junk. There were chests, antiques, artifacts, rare wines and liquors, one or two things he recognized as being Alderaanian, and things that looked as if they would fall apart if you picked them up. A few of the things he recognized as having possible Jedi connections, and knew in this time, it would be highly illegal and highly dangerous for Maz to own them.

"No one is allowed to come down here. I have a collection of things from all over the galaxy. I know one day you will be back, and you will cause trouble. Call it a feeling, or the Force. You understand that, believe me I know. How you were able to evade the capture of the Sith is beyond me, for the Force moves through you as if you belong to it. Something tells me that you shouldn't be here either, but here you are where you are now. You will find what you need, and you will know it. It will call to you. I don't know what you are, a prince, the son of a wealthy shipping manufacturer, someone with Imperial connections. I do not care. I only know that you are supposed to come here so you may return at some point, and that you are to take whatever you find to wherever it is that you wanted to go to when you came to this planet. A room will be waiting for you upstairs. Take as long as you need," Maz said and turned around and went back up the stairs.

Kylo Ren stood in the dark, damp, cellar and after Maz left, he reached out into the Force to see if there was any truth to anything Maz stated about something calling to him. He heard nor felt nothing. He opened an old chest just to look inside which held a lot of junk, and though there was an energy there, it didn't hold anything that would help him. He could tell that. He stopped and then meditated and he heard a voice. It wasn't a voice from inside the room, but one from his own past when he was a child. He didn't like confronting his past, and yet here he was even deeper in the past. And with the artifacts, probably the past of a great many individuals.

It wasn't anything he really remembered before, but he could see it as if it were in front of him. He saw himself from behind looking very tiny, no more than three years old if that, in a cockpit with his hands on a throttle, and his hair was a bit curlier and the voice said booming inside of his head, "Ah hell, just get in there and do it. I'll be right here, you'll do alright. We'll figure it out as we go. Put the gloves on, or you'll get blisters. Your hands are just too small. Hang on. I know. Socks. That'll work."

He saw larger hands put socks onto his small tiny toddler hands, and then felt a loving rub on the top of his head.

Kylo Ren opened his eyes and looked around the room again. He picked up books, and something that looked like it was an old robe that was a bit moldy on top of some old clothes. He picked the robe, but as he moved it, there was a small sock that fell out of the pocket of an old coat. He picked the sock and it had something inside. It was an ordinary dirty rock, or at least it appeared to be a dirty rock. He put it in his hand and squeezed it hard. He didn't feel anything. He put the rock in his pocket and looked around some more, but nothing called to him. He started to get tired so he walked back up the stairs and as he walked towards the common area, Maz found him.

"There's a room upstairs fifth door on the right. It's yours for the night. We talk about payment later. Go," Maz whispered as if she was trying to get rid of him for some reason.

As he walked up the stairs he felt something, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He found the room, laid on the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kylo Ren, after grabbing a piece of fruit and tripping over a few individuals who were sleeping on the floor of Maz's cantina area of the castle, walked outside and to the wooded area where he first encountered Rey. It was strange to think that this event would happen thirty some years into the future. He had the rock he found in Maz's basement in his hand and he was rubbing it as he walked. He was able to get a better look at it. It was rough and dirty on the outside, very dark and smooth. The strange thing was that as much as he rubbed it, it felt cold. In fact, instead of the friction warming the rock, it was making it almost ice cold. He kept rubbing it, baffled by the strange phenomenon. He got to the approximate place where he first encountered Rey. He recognized the large boulder, as it looked much like would in the future and he sat down. He sat and meditated. He didn't know why he felt drawn to come here again. Was it the connection he had with Rey and the fact she was the one link he had to the future still left? Should he go back into Maz's basement and see if something else called to him? The rock really didn't. He had only found it in an old moldy sock and he had just had a vision with socks in them which was the only reason he even investigated what was inside, only to find this seemingly insignificant rock.

Kylo Ren went deeper into meditation and he saw Rey laying directly in front of him. It was dim shaded and lit, but he could tell she was hiding by the way she was laying and looking at him and how she put her finger in front of her mouth. He knew wherever she was that they couldn't hear him.

"You can't speak. You are hiding. I understand. I'm right about that," Ben spoke looking down at her nodding from his seated position.

Rey nodded her head slightly.

"I'm on Takodana, in the place where we first met. Where you tried to shoot me," Ben said as Rey gave him a dirty look. "I didn't know where else to go. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to get back. Are you still in my room?"

Rey nodded and pointed up. He could tell she could barely move. He thought he figured out exactly where she was.

"You're under the bed? There can't be much room there. Is someone out there?" Ben asked looking at her and moving down laying in front of her.

Rey nodded then started to look even more uncomfortable.

"You'll know what to do, you don't have to hide. Do you see my lightsaber? Whoever it is, Hux, a stormtrooper, you can defend yourself or make them not even remember you were there. I know you know that. Why hide?" Ben said with a bit of confusion.

She gave him a look as if she was really frustrated with not being about to tell him why she didn't want to leave from where she was. She was afraid to leave his room. Afraid that someone would do something to his other self. She moved a bit, then had a stifled sneeze. Her eyes shot open.

Ben wiped his face and smiled slightly shaking his head as he said it. "Get out and take care of this Rey. You don't need to hide."

Rey moved towards him, and as she reached for him, he came out of meditation and then in frustration Kylo Ren tossed the rock against the boulder.

When he went to pick the rock up again, part of the rock had slivered off exposing the inside of the rock which sparkled white deflecting light and appeared to have a phosphorescence quality and it was very warm even when he wasn't holding it. The outside was still cold and dark, and the sliver that had fallen off had gone completely black and was ice cold. He was sure it wasn't a kyber crystal, but he realized this rock too had some of the Force inside of it as if it were a living crystal like the kyber were and he could now feel that energy in his hand.

He put the rock and the sliver that had fallen off back into his pocket and walked back towards his ship. He knew he would be stiffing Maz on the bill for staying the night in one of her rooms, but it wasn't like he was coming back. Not in this form or time. As he got closer to his ship, he could feel her eyes on him from far away. She had no remorse, judgment, or ill will on his leaving. What she knew or suspected, he would never learn.

Hidden Resistance Base-The Present

Finn was getting on Rose's nerves. She knew his relationship with Rey was merely one of profound friendship, but she couldn't understand why Finn found it necessary to go and follow Rey wherever she found herself this time. They had no idea even where that was, and since their last excursion away from the Resistance had meant disaster, she really didn't want a repeat performance.

Finn had gone with Threepio to talk to Chewie and got out of him that Rey may have gone to Arkanis. Chewie insisted that Finn not go after her, that he knew Rey could look after herself, and said he would go himself if he had to over Finn if necessary. Finn didn't see Chewie making any effort in trying to leave the base though, merely tinkering with the Falcon and cleaning up after the stowaway porgs. Finn hadn't much experience piloting yet, but he was getting better and thought he might be able to get to at least the system on his own. Rose studied him as they sat having a meal together in the cave during the hot part of the day watching some of the others bathe in the spring inside.

"You're thinking of running off after her again, aren't you Finn?" Rose whispered after he had spoke to him on another matter and his mind was obviously elsewhere.

Finn leaned back against the cool rock wall and answered her, "You know I just can't sit here and wait."

"I'll fly with you there. I can't risk you going alone. We'll leave before everyone returns outside. I think it's nuts, Finn, but I can't let you do it on your own. You barely know how to fly as it is," Rose whispered.

"It's in the middle of the First Order though, Rose. We'll both be recognized," Finn whispered frantically.

"But it's a city? We just play like average citizens," Rose quietly noted.

"You'll go with me? You'll do this? I mean, Canto Bight?" Finn gritted through his teeth.

"So we park legally this time," Rose smiled. "We'll be back. I just can't let you do this alone."

"You don't trust me," Finn said with a bit of disappointment.

"Not with something like this," Rose stated with a smile."Someone has to keep an eye on you."

They went out into the hot sun, covering themselves with a blanket they had brought in with them. It burned their feet even with the shoes, but they were able to get to the tent where Rose lived and picked up a few supplies. The base was quiet as most everyone were in the caves or the transport ships, and Chewie was running some games in the Falcon that some on the base joined. They then went over to the smaller ships that had arrived recently and took off in one that was empty.

Arkanis- The Present, later.

It was almost dark by the time Rose and Finn got to Arkanis. They were able to trade some personal items they found in one of the storage bins for credits once they got there, and paid the docking fee posing as a married couple in town looking for work. As they left the landing area, they saw some stormtroopers and they both ducked into the shadows. One called out to them. At first, Finn pretended not to hear them, but as the stormtrooper got closer, he became more casual and less threatening.

"FN-2187? Is that you?" the stormtrooper said waiting for Finn to turn around.

Rose gave Finn a look of terror. Finn took a deep breath and turned around. "Finn, it's Finn now," He spoke with a sense of courage and firmness. Things were not looking so good it seemed.

"It's FN-1853. You probably don't remember me, but we used to both work on Starkiller base together as part of the clean up squad," FN-1853 stated in a very friendly tone. "Do they let you go off duty? Or are you now a spy or something?"

"He's a spy, and you need to be quiet. We're on a mission right now," Rose spoke up firmly looking at the stormtrooper sternly into his face mask.

"Who are you? You're a little short for stormtrooper work," FN-1853 stated. "It's good to see you FN-2187, or ah, Finn. How did you get this gig?"

"Just had a talent for it, I guess", Finn said with a short laugh. "So how have you been."

"Think you could pull some strings for me?" FN-1853 whispered.

"You don't want to be a stormtrooper?" Finn said, remembering their training and how indoctrinating it was. To actually not want to be a stormtrooper was unthinkable. "How about leaving the First Order? Could you do that?"

"Yes, I could. You would be surprised, FN...Finn. You aren't a spy. You left?" FN-1853 said taking off his helmet.

"Yes, I left. You can too," Finn laughed. "There's a whole galaxy out there beyond the First Order. Is the First Order worth dying for?"

"It's all we know, and just spending time around Arkanis has some of the squad debating that very thing, Finn. So you really left? Wow," FN-1853 said shaking his head. He soon got the attention of two of his squad members who noticed he didn't have his helmet on and were curious.

"You better put your helmet back on. You have some company," Finn said pointing to FN-1953.

The other squad members took theirs off as well. "FN-1853?" The young woman under one of the helmets stated questioning who apparently was the commander of their squad.

"This is Finn, he used to be one of us," FN-1853 spoke to the other two stormtroopers. "He left!"

"You left? The stormtrooper program, or the First Order?" The other young man asked confused.

"Both. Yeah," Finn laughed. "I left. And you can, too."

The three of them put their helmets back on and it made Rose and Finn nervous. They put their blasters up and huddled in a circle and began to talk. Finn and Rose began to back away.

"Wait!" FN-1853 shouted as he watched them leave.

"Go! Rose!" Finn called out.

"They know we're here," Rose said with a bit of frustration and anger. "We're dead."

Two stormtroopers came up on them as they entered an alley to duck for cover. "FN-1853, we have them." They prodded Rose and Finn on the back and requested that they come with them without force.

"Great, this is just great," Finn gritted through his teeth looking apologetically at Rose.

"So, you really left, FN-2187? This is FN-1764! We mopped the Supremacy together," FN-1764 slapped him gently on the back. Finn still flinched because of the scar he had there.

In Kylo Ren's room, Rey called Kylo Ren's lightsaber from where she could see it across the room near his clothing. Hux stood up and walked towards the other side of the bed as Rey came out brandishing the saber, now turned on and illuminating the room with it's flame like glow.

Hux drew his blaster and Rey held her stance boldly.


	13. Not Me

**There are a few references to the Darth Vader comics, and other things possibly as well.**

The Executor-The Past

Darth Vader had been in Coruscant per will of the Emperor due to the fact he had been neglecting his duties as his enforcer. After visiting a few systems to maintain order and remind those who were using the Emperor's good graces for their own gain by destroying them, Darth Vader took the message from the bounty hunter Bossk that he had information he wanted.

Bossk was met at the hanger by Admiral Piett himself who was guarded by a lieutenant and four stormtroopers. Piett often wondered if Vader was testing him when it came to bounty hunters as he was sure that Lord Vader knew very well of Piett's distaste of them. The truth was that they often held information that was of the greatest importance to Vader personally, and that he trusted Piett above most others. Bossk had parked his light freighter, the Hound's Tooth, in the hanger and Bossk himself took his time coming out of his ship while Piett waited.

"Sorry for the wait, Admiral. I had a few things to take care of before I met with Lord Vader," Bossk said with a grin taking in the surroundings, a habit he had whenever he departed his ship.

"I suppose you won't mind if we do an inspection while you meet with Lord Vader then?" Admiral Piett remarked, making a motion towards two of the stormtroopers and the lieutenant standing with him."I assure you that it is merely a security issue."

The Trandoshan gulped knowing full well to expect this and hoped that his secret storage compartments would not give away his secrets, "Sure, knock yourself out."

"Very well, follow me," Piett spoke as he turned and headed back to a small conference room to meet Lord Vader.

Bossk noticed the stares from the human crew of the Executor as he followed the admiral to the conference room. Only Lord Vader was inside standing by the window looking out into space. Two of the stormtroopers stayed as Admiral Piett left with the others.

"You both will stand outside, and then escort this man back to his ship! Is that understood?" Lord Vader commanded as the stormtroopers backed back their way into the hall way.

Darth Vader turned back to the window to look out on the vastness of space and waited for the stormtroopers to leave.

"You have something for me then that will please me? We did learn that the dispatcher's office on Naboo had an unfortunate accident. I assume that means that you have performed your assigned task?" Darth Vader said not even looking at Bossk.

"Lord Vader. I have your information and some of the evidence of my visit was destroyed as ordered. I did get what I believe you were seeking," Bossk said handing Darth Vader a data capsule.

Darth Vader took the data capsule and placed it inside the console. A holo appeared above.

"Interesting thing about that time period. Traffic seemed somewhat normal in light of the fact it had become the Empire." He paused. "That is until the city of Theed shut down and went into a mourning period. You would think that the fact that Ol' Palpatine had been a native son of Naboo they wouldn't be in mourning, but apparently some other politician died and it's noted she was killed by the Jedi," Bossk stated nervously with a bit of a laugh hoping Darth Vader found the information he was looking for on the capsule.

Darth Vader looked at the data, barely listening, and searched for any shipments to the mortician Commodex Tahn or members of the Tahn family. Tahn had been the contact that Doctor Aphra had previously gotten the information that Padmé had only appeared to still be with child at death during her public funeral. Aphra had obtained from him that she had given birth to a healthy son and reported that to Darth Vader. While it never had occurred to him that she could have possibly delivered two babies, would the mortician have even known? He may have known and had wanted to keep the other child in hiding. He may have even been bribed. Perhaps the vessel that brought Padmé to Tahn could harbor some clues to this other child, if it indeed existed. Tahn himself was dead, having been disposed of immediately to cover any tracks that Darth Vader had even any hand in extracting that information, much in the way that Bossk had caused damage to the dispatcher's records office on Naboo. Bossk, of course, had no idea even what he was in search of, and only knew to get the records from a certain time period.

When he saw Tahn's name, he dismissed the Trandoshan, "You have done well. Your payment had been arranged as agreed."

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Bossk smiled worried that he somehow botched this deal.

"You may go," Darth Vader ordered as the bounty hunter backed his way out of the room.

Deliveries over that four week period included the usual supplies to Tahn related to his mortuary work, but it was the unspecified delivery of a small amount of wood that caught his eye. The manifest stated it was oro wood, which is something that would not need further inspection. Darth Vader wondered if some credits greased the palms of a few of the landing crew to direct away any attention paid to this shipment or to those who had brought in the shipment. Oro wood could be something used in caskets he imagined, but Naboo was a planet rich in it's own forests. And it didn't appear that the delivery contained very much of it. Perhaps it was the casket and not specified as such. The ship is what caught Vader's attention. Of course a ship like that would be ignored. It was not suspicious. It's home port was declared as Alderaan. He punched in the transponder numbers, and while a great many transponder numbers were changed by pirates, smugglers, terrorists and criminals, the owners of this vessel made no effort in hiding behind any false transponder codes. Why would it? It contained the Alderaanian royal seal. One might even suspect that it was Senator Bail Organa paying his respects to the deceased senator and former queen whom had been a friend. Except Vader suspected that wasn't the reason. Organa's ship had delivered her body, or he had one of his staff do it for him. Perhaps even Kenobi had been on board and was using the ship. Darth Vader clenched his fists. He felt that it was even more proof that his theory was correct with this information, though it still wasn't enough. All the other evidence to support his theory were gone.

Except for Princess Leia herself. Princess Leia who had been in Vader's custody more than once. Princess Leia who without fear had threatened him and escaped him. Princess Leia whom he had tortured, but would not bend. Princess Leia who continued to be resilient in her quest to take him down, even to the point of destroying herself in the process if it were required to effectively do the job. If it could be only be anyone else. The boy, Skywalker, he'd have the best chance with him, but this, even Palpatine could never learn about this. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that there was no doubt in his mind that she was also his child. He brought up her holo. Now that Vader considered this, she even resembled his mother and Padmé to some extent. If he did not succeed with his quest for Skywalker, he might be able to turn her anger to his advantage. He wondered if she had any training in the Force at all beyond her natural abilities of resisting him, her own instincts, and that she had obtained as a terrorist and spy.

He went to his console and considered her wanted holo. She already had a high bounty on her head and it already stated that she was wanted alive and to report to Lord Vader. He pounded his fist down on the console in frustration.

When he went to his meditation chamber later, he reached out into the Force. There was still that strange ripple in the Force that had occurred since that so called descendant of his had arrived on the ship. He was out there somewhere, he sensed it. Why didn't he try to hide? Was it the connection he spoke of with the individual in the future? When Vader was free of the meditation chamber, he pulled up a holo they had taken of Kylo Ren on the Executor for identification purposes. He put it in the computer to place it on the bounty lists. After some time, a match had come up. A spy droid operating on Takadona had spotted a facial match two cycles prior.

If this man was still out there, Darth Vader would find him.

Hosnian Prime- The past

Kylo Ren docked in a large docking bay near Darropolis for lack of anywhere else to go and the wish to be somewhere he might be able to gain a few supplies to get him by until he could figure out how to return to his own time if possible. He used the name, Dopheld Phasma, false transponder codes, and a few mind tricks to get onto the planet. He had some credits, those which he did not spend at Maz's like he should have, and used them to pay the fees. He could stay on the ship for now to sleep. He had tried to scrape off the identifiers for the Bespin mining concern from whom he stole the ship while on Takodana and might have taken a few things here and there from neighboring ships before he took off. Stealing from pirates and travelers who had been parked nearby on Takodana, but it wasn't as if they hadn't tried to steal from him. He could probably sell some of this stuff in the city and even get a good meal. Maybe even a decent outfit as well if he were lucky.

He wasn't sure of where to go after Takodana, and he never really agreed with the whole destroying planets thing, so he picked Hosnian Prime as his destination out of guilt, or the fact it was still here in the past. He didn't know, but it was as good as anywhere else. He tried not to remember it was the last planet that he had lived with his family in his earlier life. Kylo Ren doubted that the Empire was looking for him, or anyone for that matter. Why would they? He should be able to go where he wished. He didn't feel like a fugitive, not really. He checked the engines, changed the codes for the ramp access, and disembarked for town.

He soon found a junk dealer who was willing to take some of the equipment he carried with him for trade off his hands and headed for the center of town. There were vendors and shops, and there were also stormtroopers everywhere. He would duck his head looking down in the remote chance that he was being sought, but besides those on the Executor, who would know him? He found a shop and was able to find some clothes. Black trousers, a black shirt, and a black jerkin as well as a long black coat to go over everything. He even bought a holster to go with his blaster. He stopped for some sundries and a bag of food items for the ship. He then stopped at a vendor for a hot pie and carried it all back to his ship.

The ship had only one bed to sleep in, it had a very simple fresher with just a toilet, and the galley was hooked to a tank of water with a hot plate on the side. It wasn't much, but he could deal with it. He kicked back in the cockpit and watched the dock workers as he finished his pie.

Kylo Ren camped here for two cycles before he found the dock master pounding his cane on the ramp outside. He lowered the ramp and came down it finding an angry Duros and two stormtroopers standing next to him.

"You've paid for one cycle! I'll be needing the rest if you plan to rent this spot!" The Duros man shouted. "I know my rights! If you don't pay, they'll take you in."

Kylo Ren raised his hand and spoke, "I don't need to pay. I'll be able to stay here for two more days."

"He doesn't need to pay. He'll be able to stay here for two more days," the stormtroopers repeated.

"Don't be trying no Force tricks! I'll have your head! You might fool these stormtroopers, but you won't fool me!" the Duros man spoke. "How dare you try such a foolish move. The Imperials will have your head."

"I'll be on my way then. I can see I've worn out my welcome," Kylo Ren answered.

"You'll pay first!" the Duros man said sticking his cane in Kylo Ren's face.

The Duros man looked at the stormtroopers, who were still in a bit of a trance, and then pressed his comm for back up.

"There's no need of that," Kylo Ren stated as he looked around as four more stormtroopers came his way.

Kylo Ren pushed them back with the Force without thinking. It gained the attention of more stormtroopers. The first stormtroopers he fooled had come out of the trance then jumped up on the ramp and went to the top of his ship to keep him from returning while more had started coming. He went to grab his blaster, but it wasn't in the holster as he had left it in the cockpit. He could keep fighting them with the Force, but he thought perhaps the best course of action would just be to clear this up and go on his way. He could make the stormtroopers forget long enough for him to get away, and push the Duros man out of the way, but maybe it would be better to try and talk his way out of it.

"Hey, now, I don't mean any trouble here. I've got your money. Just hold on and then I'll be out of here alright?" Kylo Ren said with his arms up.

"It's too late for that. You're coming with us," the captain said calling into his comm.

Kylo Ren pleaded, "It's just a misunderstanding. I've got the money. If you'll just let me get it."

"It's not about the money. It's about you. You're wanted by the Empire," the stormtrooper called waving for more back up.

Kylo Ren looked around and considered his options. He could easily blow up half this spaceport using the Force by just using the fuel cells on the ships. Then he thought hard about it. He'd already probably changed enough details in the past, and this was just one more thing, and it was draw more attention. He closed his eyes and the stormtroopers put binders on him, then led him to a speeder, and on to the garrison.

After being in the cell for a while, the door opened and a stormtrooper had brought Kylo Ren some hot food and some water. The stormtrooper took the binders off him.

"When am I free to go? I can clear this up and be out of here. I've done nothing wrong!" Kylo Ren spoke firmly to the stormtrooper, then considered manipulating him in order to escape.

"We're keeping you here. Dopheld Phasma or Ben Antilles, whoever you are. You're special, and apparently you have some friends in high places. Don't worry, you won't be here long. We just have to keep you here for now," the stormtrooper informed him.

"Who? I don't know anyone, I swear," Kylo Ren said standing up, and slowly moving towards the door.

"None of that. There's twenty men out there! Are you going to take all of them? Besides, nothing is going to happen to you. Just wait. You cause a scene and it will just be more trouble for you. As to who wants you? It's classified. I don't even know," the stormtrooper said closing the door.

Kylo Ren sat on the metal slab and ate the food. He didn't know how long he'd been here, and why they were keeping him, but he suspected somehow Vader knew he was here. Who else would it be? What value would he be to anyone else. He was worth nothing here otherwise. Maz? Because he stiffed her? No, that couldn't be it. She wouldn't have taken the trouble. Not with the Imperials involved. He thinks a moment, then reaches into his pocket and clutches the rock he still has with him that he found in Maz's castle. When he finishes eating he put his empty bowl next to him on the slab, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. When he opened them again, he saw Rey standing in front of him holding his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

Arkanis-The Present

"No, it was Phasma," Finn said as the group of strormtroopers grew larger, hanging on his every word. "She lowered the shields."

"She blamed it on someone else, and then she hunted that officer making her look the hero," one of them answered.

They had gathered in a room near the hotel and more and more stormtroopers joined them. Rose grew nervous, but they had seemed friendly enough. No one was trying to put binders on them or were they trying to imprison or execute them. They seemed more intent on listening to what Finn had to say.

"When we went on the Silencer, Phasma killed her own troops rather than even try to talk her way out of covering that up," Finn stated to loud gasps.

"Phasma's not dead," one of the stormtroopers in the back stated. "She's due to arrive shortly from the Finalizer."

"Hold up? She's not dead? How? No one could have survived that!" Finn calls out in surprise, looking out on the gathering of stormtroopers which just keeps growing bigger and bigger.

Rose whispers to Finn getting nervous, "What is happening here? These are stormtroopers."

Finn looks out on the growing crowd. He whispers back with a laugh, "Yeah, and they seem to be a bit unhappy with their work conditions. I was a stormtrooper, remember?."

"How are we going to get out of this? I thought you wanted to help Rey?" Rose whispered nervously.

"I am, and I'm going to help them, too. Look at this, Rose." Finn said waving his hand as about thirty stormtroopers gathered around behind the hotel where they had been led by the first of the stormtroopers, FN-1853.

In Kylo Ren's suite, Rey stands nervously with the lightsaber while General Hux stands grinning holding the blaster on the other side of the bed. Out in the corner of her eye she sees Ben appear. He's sitting, but there isn't any chair in the room where he is sitting, and Rey only sees the hard bench from his cell on Hosnian Prime. Rey gives him a few twitches indicating that it really isn't a good time to chat.

"Why are you holding my lightsaber? Is someone there?" Kylo Ren states standing up from his metal slab.

Rey grits her teeth and flits her eyes.

"What's the matter scavenger? Put the lightsaber down. You are under arrest for the murder of Supreme Leader Snoke," General Hux speaks while moving the blaster a bit. "Put it down, or I will shoot."

"You. You're that general? Red hair, blaster pointed at me, thinks he can take me in and arrest me for Snoke's death," Rey states for Ben's benefit, just so he knows who she was dealing with.

"It's Hux, Rey," Ben says as he starts to stand.

"General Hux, but you won't be remembering me for long. I'll see to that. You will pay for your crimes. Are you here to kill Supreme Leader Ren?" General Hux grins. "Go ahead. You'll be doing me a favor."

"You want me to kill him?" Rey grits angrily, moving closer and waving the lightsaber in Hux's direction.

"Kill him, Rey. It makes no difference to me," Ben answers with a cool and dry tone and a bit of concern for Rey's welfare.

"Isn't that what you are here for?" General Hux snips. "To take out Ren?"

"You think I'm here to take out Kylo Ren?" Rey said as she grits her teeth and waves the lightsaber more threatening towards Hux.

General Hux gets a look of surprise on his face and a gruff laugh, "Don't tell me you did that together? I've always suspected Ren had a hand in Snoke's demise. I suppose I'll have to..." Hux points the blaster at Kylo Ren's body on the bed.

"No, don't!" Rey jumps up on the bed and then down and pushes General Hux to the ground with the Force and then lands on top of him, pinning him down. Ben is able to see Hux as Rey has a grip on him.

"Rey, take my hand," Ben says walking near where Rey is pinning General Hux.

"I'm a little busy right now, you'll have to wait a bit," Rey says shaking.

"With whom are you speaking to?" General Hux demands.

"None of your business," Rey shouts and waves the end of the blade into Hux's face. She moves his blaster away from him with use of the Force.

"Freeze him using the Force, Rey," Ben suggests.

"How!" Rey shouts as General Hux spits in her face.

"You know how. Trust yourself," Ben answers standing but unable to do little.

Rey stands, extinguishes the lightsaber, and then reaches out and lifts Hux off the ground. He is still able to move.

"What do you think you are doing?" General Hux spits as he shouts not believing what is happening to him.

"He still can move, Rey. You can do it. Freeze him in mid air," Ben says encouraging her.

A stormtrooper comes into Ben's cell, "Who are you talking to?"

Ben fades from the room as Rey holds General Hux mid air, "Ben, Ben what do I do now?"

General Hux, who is unable to speak or move, struggles and comes to a realization. Rey feels rage and knocks Hux hard against the wall knocking him out cold. She sits on the bed with Kylo Ren's lightsaber in her hands.

The Executor-the past.

Kylo Ren is taken from the cell to a shuttle then onto the Executor. He is met by Lieutenant Trave in the hanger.

"Lieutenant Antilles. Never thought I'd see you again," Trave said with a bit of animosity and a group of stormtroopers in tow. He gritted through his teeth,"Follow me. Nice outfit by the way. Too bad it isn't regulation."

The stormtroopers surrounded him with Lieutenant Trave leading the way and bringing him to a cell.

"You can stay in here for now. Don't worry, I don't believe you are being executed. Lord Vader's orders. Or at least he said not to kill you. Why did you leave, Antilles? You seemed to have such promise," Lieutenant Trave didn't want an answer. He just shook his head and closed the door.

Kylo Ren took a deep breath and relaxed to meditate. He tried to reach out to Rey, but she wasn't appearing to him, and he had hoped it worked out with freezing Hux. He had seen himself in the room and he even felt his own presence for a moment. It was very odd and strange, but he could tell who it was. It was if he were in two parts, and part of himself wasn't attached to the other, and much like the stone in his pocket, the other part of him felt very cold. The other part was still alive though, he knew that, and Rey was protecting him. He could sense that, too.

It was some time before Darth Vader himself came calling, but eventually, he did.

"Leave us," Vader said as he shut the door.

Kylo Ren stood up quietly, lowered his head in meek respect and waited. Darth Vader started to pace the floor. Kylo Ren could sense his time here in the past would not be much longer from when he could sense when he saw Rey. He felt closer to his future, well, actually his present, where he belonged, and he tried to take comfort in that. Maybe Vader sensed that too. Vader was still pacing the cell as if he were trying to find the words to speak, or trying to sense something from the Force.

Eventually Vader spoke, "Ben Antilles? That is your real name?"

"I've told you before, Lord Vader, I am Kylo Ren," Kylo Ren spoke quietly.

Vader did not sense he was lying, but it wasn't the answer he wanted, "Yes, yes, I understand that is the name you have become."

"Shall I call you Anakin Skywalker then?" Kylo Ren answered bluntly looking straight into his visor. He sensed Vader's tension and Kylo Ren stretched his gloved fingers sensing a fight.

"Enough!," Darth Vader shouted, Kylo Ren having struck a nerve.

Kylo Ren asked, "Why did you bring me back? I have nothing you need."

"You will answer a few questions," Darth Vader said pointing his finger into his face.

"Your son. He will come to you again. Is that what you want?" Kylo Ren said without being asked.

"Are you sure?" Darth Vader asked as he started pacing again.

"Yes, you have not seen the last of him. Now, will you let me go?" Kylo Ren answered hoping to quell the Sith's questions.

Darth Vader paced again and then spoke, "I was not going to ask about Skywalker. I was going to ask about the princess."

"I don't know everything, Lord Vader. Just because I come from the future. Why would you ask about her?" Kylo Ren spoke with an uncomfortable laugh.

"I sense your tension when I ask about the princess. There is something about her. Do you know her?" Darth Vader asked turning towards the door, not looking into Kylo Ren's face only trying to sense what he was feeling.

"When we were on Bespin, she spat in my face," Kylo Ren answered quietly. Darth Vader could sense the disappointment and sadness.

Darth Vader thought about it a moment. He was telling the truth. That could explain what he sensed from his words. He then asked, "Is she with child?"

Kylo Ren laughed, "Are you suggesting that I did something to her?"

"No! Do you know if she is expecting? I have a reason for asking this," Darth Vader shouted and clenched his fist.

"Lord Vader, I don't think it works that way. All she did was spit on me. Why do you care?" Kylo Ren said calmly and stiffly.

Darth Vader grunted with frustration, "That isn't what I mean. How far into the future have you come?"

"I've already said I won't answer that, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered as his frustration began to build in his attempts to divert Darth Vader's line of questioning. "Why is it that you keep asking me this? I can not tell you. I can only reaffirm what you already know."

"I've had your personal items analyzed, Kylo Ren. You are very strong in the Force. Few are that high. I know you could be considered a threat to me," Darth Vader stated more calmly.

Kylo Ren's eyes opened wide. Did he know? Why wouldn't he speak more plainly. Then again, Kylo Ren realized he wasn't either. They were both trying to twist the conversation into their own favor as if it were a game. He had a feeling that Darth Vader suspected that Leia was Skywalker's twin. Had he done a test on her and compared it with his? He still wasn't sure, and Kylo Ren knew that they would never cross paths again.

You could also help me," Darth Vader said turning around.

"You won't need my help, Lord Vader. This isn't my fight. You're own weakness will be your undoing. May I go? I don't want to use the Force to let myself out, but I will," Kylo Ren said calmly.

"So sure of yourself are you? My weakness? Let me tell you yours. I had the evidence destroyed, but you have already exposed yourself, Kylo Ren. It brought up something very interesting. I am sure the data was somehow switched by some error, as you do not seem to be a Wookiee," Darth Vader said pointing his fist into his face.

Kylo Ren stiffened and blinked then regained his calm. He did suspect that Leia Organa was his other. He started to manipulate some of Darth Vader's cybertechnics, but it was becoming difficult. Darth Vader called out, "You would be wise not to continue. I will let you go when I am finished with you, but you will refrain from your current behavior. You will find that I will not be subdued by such trickery."

"You took blood from her?" Kylo Ren spoke very quietly and nervously.

"Do you know her?" Darth Vader demanded.

"Know who?" Kylo Ren asked quietly his palms clutching the slab.

Darth Vader pointed his fist into his face and said, "The princess. Do you know her?"

"In the future as I left it? No. I do not," Kylo Ren said nervously clutching the slab.

"But you did?" Darth Vader commanded, "I sense that you do!"

"We may have crossed paths. Why would you be concerned about her blood?," Kylo Ren answered glibly.

Darth Vader paced to proceed with caution, it wasn't often he dealt with anyone who was remotely his near equal in power. Vader needed to control his own fascination with the situation, not allowing it to be a weakness. It wasn't like him to not speak plainly and bluntly. He was witholding information, but then so was Kylo Ren. He spoke hoping for a reaction, "No. My men took nothing from her unfortunately, however, it was the Wookiee and Captain Solo. Captain Solo is your father is he not?"

Kylo Ren found himself unconcerned with Darth Vader's questions as Rey appeared before him with her back to him standing on top of a bed. Kylo Ren could see himself laying on that bed. He called out, "Rey!"

She and the image faded.

"Who or what is Rey?" Darth Vader spoke, sensing the Force anomaly that had been in place in the room. "Your future connection?"

Kylo Ren reached out into the Force again, he could see her again. Darth Vader stood in front of him, and he pushed him away with the Force.

"What!" Darth Vader spoke in surprise stumbling with fascination to the whole scene. Just for a brief moment he could see Rey and the other Kylo Ren as well.

"This is not a good time," Rey said holding the lightsaber. "I had him frozen, but it's hard to concentrate with you appearing. He's still knocked out cold, but he's coming to."


	14. Reunion

**One more chapter to go. I thought it would be two more a couple of chapters ago, but it tends to take a life of it's own as I go through my outline.**

Hyperspace- on the way to Arkanis

Leia thought twice about leaving the base, but she wasn't about to risk anyone else and Chewbacca insisted on going with her. Taking the Falcon wasn't the brightest idea; however, Chewie couldn't fit into the other cockpit comfortably and they both knew the ship well. Leia had a good feeling about it though, that somehow this would work out, and this trip would be all or nothing. When she got the communication from Finn, she felt better about it. They were going to Arkanis.

"Stormtroopers leaving the First Order in droves, Chewie," Leia said shaking her head and not believing it.

Chewie roared.

It took Rose to convince her that it was really happening and Leia felt somehow that she needed to go there and see it for herself. She had been preparing for the leadership of the Resistance to not only depend just on her and that gave her some comfort leaving the base in other hands. Larma D'Acy had received a commendation and Poe Dameron was taking more responsibilities as well, and with the top brass of the First Order all located here on Arkanis, they shouldn't have too much of a problem. There was no indication that they had any idea where the base was or the few other cells she had established since Crait. Leia was going right into the belly of the First Order leadership and on a planet that had been in the back pocket of the First Order since the time she had left the senate. Risking Chewbacca though crossed her mind, but in the end it was his choice. She'd have to remind herself of that as she looked over at him and gripped his shoulder. She had a flicker of hope too for Ben. She couldn't help herself. Even after everything and that was in part thanks to Rey.

She and Chewie discussed how to land on the planet, having a ship that would definitely stick out. He had transponder codes, and Leia used an assumed name, but they were still questioned when approaching and expected to be thoroughly scrutinized upon landing. They were greeted by a squad of stormtroopers and as they disembarked they were surrounded by them. Chewie roared, but Leia patted his arm. They weren't pointing blasters at them.

"Ma'am, if you'll come with us," One of the stormtroopers stated surrounding Leia and Chewbacca.

A stormtrooper looked up at Chewbacca, "It may be in your best interests to stay with the ship. We'll have a few stay back to patrol."

Chewie roared with a question. Leia looked at him just as puzzled and said, "Stay here, Chewie. May he go back inside?"

"Yes, ma'am, if he 's really up to him," the stormtrooper stated. "Now, if you would come with us."

They walked to a transport, and all but a few of the stormtroopers went in, prompting Leia to go in as well. Leia noticed she wasn't cuffed, nor did any of them draw their blasters at anytime.

"Am I being arrested?" Leia had to ask and did so calmly wondering if these were friends of Finn.

"No ma'am, FN..I mean, Finn sent us," then he shook his head and put his hand over his helmeted face giving the indication to not speak further.

Leia nodded her head and looked out the window. The streets were filled with crowds as they moved through the city. Being a military First Order vehicle, it was not stopped or questioned. When they came to a stop, one of the stormtroopers gave Leia a hooded cloak and she promptly put it on. They then escorted her into a building which had stormtroopers standing outside.

"Ma'am, you may lower your hood," One of the stormtroopers spoke then moved his wrist to his helmet. "She's here."

Leia stood there in the middle of a large marble room that appeared to be an abandoned office or government building. It had an old Imperial look to it, and it appeared to be in slight disrepair as if it hadn't been used or maintained in a few years. While she took in her surroundings, she heard Finn's voice.

"Did you have any problems?" Finn spoke to one of the stormtroopers who removed his helmet to speak.

"None at all. We didn't with the dispatcher either, they let them right in. I have the ship guarded as we speak," The helmet-less stormtrooper spoke.

"I take it this is your doing?" Leia smiled with a smirk as she walked towards Finn.

"General Organa, uh Leia, when you said you were coming, I thought you were crazy, but you know what, a lot has happened since then. It seems I have a lot of allies. I wouldn't say they were resistance, but they want to bring the First Order down. Especially after what I told them. They have it out for Phasma especially I can't believe she survived that," Finn grimaced as he grabbed Leia by the shoulders, then laughed. "We've even got a few on the inside of that hotel on our side. Sure, a few called me traitor, but when you have outnumbered them with their comrades in arms, they tend to walk away. "

"You're sure about this? Who is in charge? May I speak with them?" Leia asked looking around and not seeing any designation to any of the stormtroopers, most of whom were not without a helmet.

"FN-1853, I mean Zeez, he was the first one I recruited. By default, he's been designated the captain," Finn said patting the man on the back.

"It was Finn here that convinced me. We go way back. When we put a few things together about Phasma, I explained it to a few others, then they spread it around. General Hux is going to think it's a virus the way we've been running through the 'troopers," Zeez laughed.

"Do you have a plan beyond taking the First Order down?" Leia asked hesitating.

"Ma'am, we don't know about governments. We just planned to take the city and the ship and go from there. I know you're technically the enemy, but maybe we can help each other? At least until we figure it all out," Zeez spoke. "We've been slaves our whole lives, and seeing Finn here and listening to what he has to say has driven that home. Maybe there is something more out there in the galaxy."

The Executor-The Past (And the Present?)

Darth Vader could see the girl, almost as if she were a vision in the cell. She was standing on a bed with a red lightsaber. On that bed, lay a man that looked exactly like Kylo Ren who was standing next to him. How could they be in two places?

"Is that you?" Darth Vader asked looking towards Kylo Ren having never gotten an answer to the question he has asked prior to this strange phenomenon of the Force.

"Yes. Apparently somehow I am here and there as well. Though I am only aware of myself in one place or the other at a time," Kylo Ren answered.

"I'm a bit busy here, Hux is opening his eyes," Rey said nervously.

Ben turned to her and shouted, "Tell him he doesn't see you and to return to his quarters. Calm down first, or it won't work."

"It's really hard to calm down when Darth Vader is looking over your shoulder, Ben," Rey said turning her head around towards Kylo Ren and Darth Vader. She then turned off the lightsaber.

"She can see me? Fascinating," Darth Vader said almost in awe with his fist moving under his chin.

Kylo Ren turned towards Vader and said almost menacing, "You'll not be able to do anything to her. Don't even try."

"I've already taken his blaster," Rey stated looking down at it on the bed next to her. "He's waking up."

Groggily General Hux stood up holding his head, "How dare you threaten me scavenger. I need only to call..."

Rey dropped the lightsaber and said to General Hux, "You will forget you ever saw me, and return to your rooms."

"What do you think you're doing?" General Hux said reaching for his blaster and was unable to find it.

"Rey. It will work. Hux is just difficult," Ben called out to her.

"That's an understatement," he then whispered to himself.

"You will forget you ever saw me, and return to your rooms," Rey repeated.

Darth Vader asked Kylo Ren with a bit of surprise, "Who taught you to do that?"

"I've had training. As I've told you before. Rey knows what to do. I know she does," Kylo Ren answered him turning back to Rey.

"I will forget I saw you. I will return to my rooms," Hux repeated in a daze.

Ben called out to her, "I really am tempted to get him to do something stupid when I do that to him, Rey."

Rey turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Kylo Ren, I do not believe that would be a beneficial use of the Force," Darth Vader stated, putting his arms over his chest and observing the situation.

"I can't see him anyway, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered. "If you knew Hux, you'd understand. No, you probably would have choked him a long time ago."

"As I've told you before, I do not tolerate failure," Darth Vader stated still a bit unnerved by the vision before him. It was about to get more surreal for him.

Rey could hear the suite door close then she jumped off the bed. She moved closer to be in front of Ben. Darth Vader put his arms down and for a moment and was struck with shock as if he had seen a ghost. That feeling did pass, but she looked so similar to Padmé when he first got a glimpse of her from the front. She could have passed for one of her handmaidens as he looked further. He almost thought he saw her standing before him, but it was only Rey who had similar features now that Padmé's image in his mind had faded from his view. Darth Vader backed away from Kylo Ren and was out of Rey's line of vision. He leaned on the back wall of the cell to gather his thoughts.

"Did he leave?" Rey asked looking at Ben.

"No, he's still here. He moved, so maybe you can't see him anymore," Ben answered confidently.

Rey looked puzzled then said, "How can you just stand there so calmly next to Darth Vader?"

"I'm just as strong as he is, if not more. I'm not trapped by a life suit or a master as he is," Ben said with a bit of cockiness.

Darth Vader clutched his fist and a light popped in the cell. Kylo Ren flinched, then turned towards Vader and stared.

"You should remember that it is I that have you in a cell on my ship," Darth Vader stated angrily. His breathing was growing slightly deeper and faster.

"He just threatened me, and broke a lamp in the cell," Ben spoke as if it were nothing, flicking his hand as if he were brushing something way next to him.

Rey squinted for a moment then looked at the other Kylo Ren on the bed. "Maybe I should try to get you out of here?"

"Yes. Please? If you've found a way, then let me know. I need to get back..." Ben started to say but Rey shook her hand then turned it towards the resting Kylo Ren and started to lift him.

Darth Vader had come back closer to Kylo Ren and watched as Rey lifted his other body towards the balcony.

"I'm hiding you. You can't stay here. I can't keep you safe," Rey spoke as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. "I'm trying not to hit you against the wall."

"I thought you said she gave you that scar?" Darth Vader asked as he watched Rey. "Why would she want to protect you?"

Darth Vader tried to use the Force to somehow get into the room that Rey was in, but it did not work. It was if it were a monitor screen or a high resolution holo, and he could only see it as a recording and not live. He could not even fathom how this was working. Soon Rey was out of sight.

Kylo Ren backed away and sat on the slab in the cell he then told Darth Vader, "I need to get back there. It's only been a couple of days since I've left, Rey's told me. It's been several weeks here."

Darth Vader considered the whole situation. Kylo Ren was both a liability and a tool here, but he really wanted to keep him as a consultant until he disappeared. At least until he had possession of his son, he hoped. He still didn't have a definite answer on Kylo Ren's background either though he was certain enough in his mind that his mother was Luke's twin.

"Did my son teach that to you?" Darth Vader asked softly.

Kylo Ren hopped up on the slab so that he was curled on top with his knees in the air and his feet at the other end of the flat surface.

"I can't tell you where I learned it. Why do you keep asking me things I can't answer! I've told you that I can only confirm things you already know? Get out. Just go," Kylo Ren spoke in frustration.

"You command me to leave? You forget yourself," Darth Vader said as he reached towards the young man. His attempts at using the Force against him were becoming more difficult. "You are growing stronger."

"Or you can't use your power against me. Like you couldn't towards Rey," Kylo Ren said as he moved back to a sitting position in revelation.

Darth Vader couldn't use his power on Rey in the other time, and he couldn't against Kylo Ren at all now. Kylo Ren was still here, but he was there as well. He was going to return soon. He could sense it.

"Ben? Ben is your real name?" Darth Vader said thinking of what the girl Rey had called him. "Why did she call you Ben as well?"

"I am Kylo Ren, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren spoke stiffly. "Ben is my old name. I used it as an alias on the ship. That last name was used only because it is so common."

"I see," Darth Vader said pondering it's meaning and wondering why Kylo Ren would use his old name, or part of his old name, on the ship if he had abandoned it. "Why does she use it. If she is indeed your enemy?"

Kylo Ren was silent. He was tired of Darth Vader's questions and weary of his visit. "You are not what I expected. Like everyone else, you've been a disappointment."

"My presence is not for your pleasure, Kylo Ren," Darth Vader announced then clenched his fist.

Kylo Ren looked up at him, "I really thought this great Sith, Darth Vader, would be able to have faith in his own abilities."

"You wanted to use the Force for entertainment. I believe you said something about making your general do as you yourself said, 'something stupid'?" Darth Vader stared crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was a joke. I thought it would calm Rey. Go, get out. I need to rest," Kylo Ren said waving his hand.

Darth Vader just stood there. Kylo Ren then started to move his hand out and nudged him towards the door.

"What?" Darth Vader said shocked this was even happening. He tried to use the Force by picking up Kylo Ren, but it was if there were now a barrier around him. "Alright. I'll have a droid bring you something to eat."

"Fine. Thank you," Kylo Ren said staring up at him and then put his feet back up on the slab. He took a deep sigh.

Arkanis-The Present

Getting the comatose Kylo Ren onto the roof of the hotel was a bit of a struggle, but somehow Rey did it. In the end, she had to concentrate on just that, and then climb back up, rather than trying to bring him along with her. She really didn't know she had it in her, but the desperation of the situation helped fuel her faith in herself. It was a good thing it was dark outside as well. She kept wondering what onlookers would think, but the fact that he was all in black did help. She had used his cloak as a disguise for herself, and she had his lightsaber in her bag. Once on the roof, she looked at her tracker device. It's mate was somewhere near. Had Finn done it again and decide to come looking for her? She pressed the tracker a few times, hoping for a response. After about 10 mins of this she got one, and the comm link sounded a familiar roar.

"Chewie? Are you really here?" Rey called into the comm link.

Chewbacca roared.

"I need some help," Rey whispered into the comm link.

Chewie answered with a purred question and roared a brief explaination.

Rey shook her head. "She's here? I'm on top of the hotel. I have.." She paused a moment. "Someone who needs help. I've got him up here, but I can't do this myself.

Chewie roared.

Chewbacca sent a comm to Leia and immediately updated her on the situation. When six stormtroopers arrived in a airspeeder, Rey turned on Kylo Ren's lightsaber in defense. Then out of the speeder, came Leia.

"I wasn't expecting this," Rey said standing over the body of Kylo Ren, wrapped in his cloak.

"Lift him up gently," Leia asked the stormtroopers, some who had removed their helmets causing Rey to be really confused. "A lot has happened in the last couple of hours, Rey. Is he alright? I take it that he's back?"

"I'll explain everything later," Rey said climbing in the air speeder.

Leia rubbed Kylo Ren's head which she held and gazed at for a moment in the moonlight. He was still completely out.

"He's so cold and dark. I'll take him to the Falcon. Chewie has a scanner," Leia said a bit worried.

When they got to the Falcon, they carried him inside and laid him on the cot. Chewie got out the scanner and looked at Leia with a question.

"His heart rate is very fast, but he seems to be fine," Leia said looking at the scanner. She dismissed the stormtroopers who went back to the speeder.

"This isn't him, Leia. Or it's only part of him. He's both here and in the past. General Hux has been in threatening him, and he has been lucid on occasion in this body when he's been threatened apparently. He even sees that as a vision when that happens in the past. This one is so cold. I don't understand this. In fact, just before I took him to the roof, he appeared to me again. It's been weeks for him. Leia, I've seen Darth Vader with him. He did get away, but Darth Vader has him again and he had him in a cell this time. Ben doesn't feel threatened by Vader. In fact, I think it might be the other way around," Rey said whispering.

Chewbacca groaned.

Leia sat down, shook her head then placed her hand on her forehead. "We are taking a risk bringing him here, but between you and I, we can handle it. I may have to stay here with you. I'll send the stormtroopers back to Finn."

"So this is really Finn's doing?" Rey said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's some kind of ripple effect. Finn let go of his conditioning and it inspired some of the others to join him. Others in their ranks have followed suit. Rey, they aren't willing to join the Resistance as far as I'm aware, but they are dead set on bringing down some of their leadership. I had to talk a few into helping me with him." Leia spoke then rubbed Kylo Ren's shoulder. "I know he isn't the same, but this is the first time I've been able to see and touch him in a long time. He doesn't seem right. I know the scanner says that he is a healthy, but he isn't right."

The Executor- The Past (and the Present?)

After Kylo Ren had spent a few days in the cell, Lieutenant Trave, with great surprise, found himself bringing Kylo Ren from the cell, back to his old suite. Darth Vader himself was not on board ship, as he had been performing duties required by Emperor Palpatine both on Coruscant and where they traveled to other systems. Darth Vader had stopped asking personal questions of Kylo Ren, though Kylo Ren was sure he still had his suspicions. There wasn't anything really he could do about that right now, but he had a plan to fix that. It might not work, but it could.

He hadn't seen Rey in a few days, but he knew that time went by much slower where she was and he was now positive that she was the key to getting back to the future. It probably would help if she was near his other self as well. He noticed the bowl of fruit sat empty. There was a supply of the nutrition drinks and the ration cubes that he also had been subsisting upon while housed in the cell as they had given him no fruit there either. He hoped the droid would be back.

"What do you have on him, Antilles?" Trave asked with annoyance as he looked around the room. "You must have something. Here you are a deserter in a cell, and the next thing I know you are back in your fancy suite. You must have something on Vader."

"I didn't ask for this, and I don't know anything. I have a skill he finds valuable," Kylo Ren answered not even looking at the man and taking out a nutrition drink out of the pantry."

"I can get you another uniform. You aren't exactly regulation wearing that," Trave said remarking on Kylo Ren's black wardrobe.

"I'll check. I may still have a few things left here. What's the use of a uniform though, Trave? It's not like I'll be walking around the ship. I just have a nicer cell. There's no need for jealousy," Kylo Ren said giving him a cold stare. "There's an auto vac in here if I recall. You obviously resent me for leaving. Maybe you should just go. I have nothing for you here. I don't imagine that droid will be bringing anymore fruit either, and make sure you spread that around to the others. I'm not to have any guests, per Lord Vader's orders."

"I don't recall him saying that?" Trave stated in a manner befitting an officer addressing a prisoner.

Kylo Ren waved a hand in front of Trave's face, "You will leave now, and you will not return. You will go back to your quarters."

"I will leave now, and I will not return. I will go back to my quarters," Trave repeated then started to make his way out.

Kylo Ren plopped on the couch and turned on the holoprojector. There was news of terrorist attacks on Nakadia which destroyed the factories which converted Nakadia's crops into polymers for use in stormtrooper armor. He flipped to another channel, but that seemed to be the only story on three of the holonet networks, so he turned it off and went to take a nap on the couch.

He woke up later to see Darth Vader standing over him and staring at him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye. "Yes, Lord Vader. Something I can do for you?"

Darth Vader stood quietly for a few moments, the only sound was his breathing apparatus. "Kylo Ren. Rebel activity is increasing. I have a question I need answered." Vader pointed his fist towards Kylo Ren. "The Emperor is currently working on a project, a battle station. Do you have any knowledge of this?"

"Yes, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered bluntly.

Darth Vader paced the room, "Do you know from your knowledge of history if it is ever used against a planet? This second Death Star."

"No, it was never used against a planet," Kylo Ren answered truthfully.

Darth Vader paced. The battle station was not operational yet, and the Emperor was getting anxious, especially in light of the incident on Nakadia.

"Was it ever operational? The Emperor is growing anxious. I hope you realize this is confidential information," Darth Vader stated sternly.

"I believe it may have been possible it was used against a ship," Kylo Ren stated quietly. "I'm not really sure to be honest. I know where you are building it."

Darth Vader perked up. He already knew Kylo Ren was from the future, but surely it had been moved. Was it's construction celebrated enough to be told of it's history?

"Tell me. You are aware that I know, but I wish to understand what the future scholars and historians have told about it's construction," Darth Vader stated while pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Kylo Ren was sitting.

Kylo Ren cleared his throat, "It's the Endor system."

"Ah, so you have been told the history of the battle station then. While I find it a folly, I am curious. Does it still exist in your time? Will you answer that?" Darth Vader asked.

Kylo Ren paused and looked up at his grandfather. Answering this question might be a risk. It could tell him that it was destroyed, either by the rebels or Darth Vader himself. In the end, he wouldn't know what happened. It could have malfunctioned and imploded for all he knew. He couldn't see the danger in telling him it was no more.

"In my time, it is gone," Kylo Ren said bluntly. "That doesn't mean that it won't happen again. Another weapon capable of destroying a planet? Always a possibility."

"Of course, once the capability comes into existence, history may often be repeated," Darth Vader pondering thinking what the destruction of this second Death Star could mean. Did he, Darth Vader, destroy it himself after the Emperor was defeated? That was a possibility. "You've given me something to think about. I will not be foolish and ask how it is destroyed."

"I would not answer," Kylo Ren spoke groggily.

"There is something else. It's been brought to my attention that Imperial forces had located a convoy led by a frigate. The convoy was attacked; however, it was suspected that a high profile member of the rebellion was on board. Princess Leia. She has gotten away," Darth Vader stated observing Kylo Ren carefully.

Kylo Ren tried not to react, and he knew that Darth Vader had never crossed paths with her again. Could his existence here have changed that? He looked up at Darth Vader and said, "I care not for your war, Lord Vader. Of what interest would this be to me?"

"I merely wish to know if I capture her again at some point in the future?" Darth Vader spoke sternly watching for any reaction from the young man in front of him.

"I do not know. Not every detail of your life has been written down and taught in history books, Lord Vader. I could not answer that," Kylo Ren stated as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Darth Vader sensed that Kylo Ren was holding back something, though he wasn't lying.

Kylo Ren walked to pantry to begin to take out one of the nutrition drinks, it was then he saw Rey sitting in a chair in front of the counter. No, it wasn't a chair on closer look. It looked as if she were sitting on the end of a ship's bunk.

"He's here," Rey said looking at Kylo Ren and obviously speaking to someone else.

Kylo Ren spoke nervously, "Who's there?"

Darth Vader, knowing that Kylo Ren was obviously not speaking to him as he was full aware who actually was in the room, assumed that Kylo Ren had another visit from his future connection, Rey. As he moved closer, Kylo Ren put his hand out as if to stop him. It didn't. Darth Vader could sense that Kylo Ren was pushing him back, but as he got closer, he could see the young woman, the other Kylo Ren, and an older woman who was sitting near Kylo Ren's head. Her hands were placed on Kylo Ren's head in a caring fashion. Kylo Ren could see her, too.

Leia looked up from her seat and moved forward. Then she gasped.

"Who is she?" Darth Vader asked wondering who the new person from the future was standing before him. There was something about her eyes. She reminded him of someone.

"You need not be concerned with her, Lord Vader," Kylo Ren answered stiffly.

Leia, though walked calmly with her shoulders stiff and poised and moved toward the vision that was Darth Vader. She had no fear. She spit in Darth Vader's direction, "You monster! You never cease to cause pain even after your death! You horrible creature! Your terror though will not continue for long in your lifetime! I want you to know that!"

Then Leia gave Kylo Ren a very sad look.

Arkanis-The Present

Phasma departed the shuttle accompanied by stormtroopers from the Finalizer. She then took a speeder to the hotel where General Hux said he would be waiting for her to come to breakfast. It was very early, and she thought she might get a room for herself. As she walked through the hotel, she noticed some of the stormtroopers behaving strangely.

"Trooper, is there a problem?" Phasma stated noticing the casualness and the insubordination of the stormtroopers in the lobby. Had they forgotten themselves with her disappearance?

They ignored her and one called into his comm.

"I said trooper, is there a problem?" Phasma spoke with a commanding tone.

"Yes, there's a problem," the trooper stated with hostility as onlookers gathered.

Soon the lobby was filled with more stormtroopers, and they were all looking at Phasma.

"Captain Phasma, if you will come with us," one of the stormtroopers commanded as a team had surrounded her.

Phasma had not brought any blasters, they were frowned on in the hotel, and she had no reason to believe she would need one. She did have a knife and her own unique combat skills. These stormtroopers were carrying blasters aimed in her direction. She hailed the stormtroopers who had arrived with her. Two were nearby speaking with some of the stormtroopers who were in defiance of her orders. There were civilians gathering as spectators and it crossed her mind to take out the whole lot right there. That wouldn't be the most intelligent or logical choice in a city such as this. If it were a small village, she would not hesitate to take them all out using only her own wits. She could easily take a blaster from any of these stormtroopers and figure out some way to escape. She had been in more dangerous predicaments. There were too many of them and it would just cause even more chaos and her life did not feel threatened, at least not yet. Just what was going on here? They may not truly be a threat, and after all, she did have part in training them. She knew their weaknesses. So she followed them, and would develop her plan later once she found out where they were taking her.

General Hux couldn't figure out when or how he returned to his room. The last thing he remembered was being in Kylo Ren's suite returning for his comm. He had the comm on him, so he must have found it. Had Ren woken up and used some sorcery to have him return to his own suite? It's possible, he thought, no telling with Ren. Where did all these bruises come from and why did he feel so sore?

Hux checked the tracker he had placed on Ren. He thought it would be a good idea since they had found him behind a dumpster of all places outside the hotel. How Ren got there, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to take the chance of losing him again. He looked at the tracker. Ren had left his suite so he must have recovered as he did remember the incident before when he woke up when Hux had attempted to smother him. Hux assumed he would do the same to anyone else who had threatened him as well with those powers of his. Was Ren faking it the whole time? He'd find Starver later then update Ren on the events they were scheduled to attend that afternoon and evening. The tracker didn't seem to be close to the hotel from the signal coordinates. Hux grabbed a bite to eat then walked out of his suite. His stormtrooper detail wasn't there either. He walked down the hall and Ren's detail wasn't there as well.

"They probably just accompanied Ren wherever it is he felt he needed to go," General Hux told himself as he made his way to the lobby.

The lobby was empty. It was very early, and the few people there were whispering as Hux made his way through the front doors. There were no stormtroopers here either. He hailed a speeder for pay and gave him the coordinates that were on the tracker. The driver waved, as he had recognized him from the holonet, and started with some tedious small talk that made Hux ill. He honestly would rather have a beating than listen to this nonsense, even with the mysterious bruises and the soreness he was already dealing with. As they approached the spaceport, in the distance he could see something he never expected to see. It was that same old freighter from the Battle of Crait, and the coordinates went directly there.

The Executor-The Past

Darth Vader stood stunned. A few things clicked and he realized that the older woman standing before him was a much older Princess Leia. He took a moment to stare at the image before him realizing it was only a vision of the Force. She seemed to be able to see him as well, and he could see her as if both were right there in the same room together.

"Ah, Princess, we meet again," Darth Vader stated in a subdued and quiet manner.

Rey's eyes were wide open and she gave Kylo Ren a nervous look. Leia was taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. This she never expected to happen. She thought she would never set eyes on Vader again. He was long dead and here she was staring at the past. She tried to remember that in his time, he had only a short time to live, and that Luke would confront him just before his death. The information she had gotten from Rey indicated that the time there now was sometime after she had left Bespin, but how close to the Battle of Endor, she had no idea. Would it change things at Endor? The fact that she was here right now in front of him? She got a sense that he might know exactly who she was in regards to Darth Vader himself and it gave her a chill.

Kylo Ren looked to Rey for some support. He never expected that his mother would be wherever she took his other self, and were they in the Falcon? Of all places for Rey to take him. He gave her a pleading look and she gave him one back of hopelessness.

Leia was pacing. Then Darth Vader spoke again pointing at Kylo Ren and looking at Leia, "Is he your son?"

"Ben," Leia sighed as if in defeat.

Leia looked at Kylo Ren with an exasperation. Kylo Ren looked down with his eyes looking up meekly. Just what had he done? He had never really confirmed his identity, but Leia didn't know that and he wasn't sure how Darth Vader suspected in the first place to even test samples and conclude that Leia Organa was his mother. He knew he could get into Darth Vader's mind, and it occurred to him that he might have to try and do that before he returned to his time and somehow make him forget.

"Did he tell you that?" Leia said yelling at Darth Vader. "I don't owe you the answer to any questions! Do you know what your legacy has done to the galaxy or to me personally? So why would I answer any questions you would even consider asking and believe that I would answer you? You aren't even here. What are you going to do? Torture me?" She laughed. "Encase me in carbonite? Cut off my hand? You can't touch me."

"Are you Luke's twin? What happened to Luke? In your time?" Darth Vader asked undaunted by Leia's threats.

"You have some nerve. I don't owe you anything. Did you not understand what I said? Why don't you ask him about Luke?" Leia shouted with frustration.

They stared at one another, both with their arms folded over their chests, and both with a similar stance.

An apparition then appeared on the ship and was standing next to Leia. It was a very clear image like that of a holo. Darth Vader could tell that it was far from a holo.

It said with a jovial laugh, "Well, what do we have here. A family reunion."

Darth Vader stared at the ghostly form in front of him. It was an older man with a beard and a huge grin. He wondered if it was Luke. He appeared in robes like the jedi of old and had both of his hands. He knew he had cut one of them off, but it was possible that in death, his detached hand appeared with his ghostly form. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. When one died, one became one with the Force, but here was what appeared to be a Jedi who had kept his individuality. He looked closer, those eyes, he couldn't forget those blue eyes of his. He hadn't seen them that long ago when he asked Luke to join him.

"Hello, Father," Luke spoke.

Rey stood up next to Luke and stared. It had been the first time she had seen a Force ghost, "Seriously? Luke? What are you doing here?"

Ben lowered his head and put his hand on his face. He really couldn't believe this. Then the rock in his pocket was heating up more than normal. He had almost forgotten it was there until it started growing warmer again. He took it out and put it in his hand and stared at it, but as he did, someone else had come onto the ship.

"Well, well, well. Scavenger, and you have your princess with you." He looked over at the comatose body, "And Ren. However did you get him here?" General Hux sneered holding a blaster pointed at Leia and Rey.

Rey shook her head, "I don't believe this."

When Chewie came out of the cockpit to see what was going on, General Hux pointed the blaster at Kylo Ren and shot him.


	15. Stunned and Dangerous, plus Epilogue

Arkanis-The Present

Phasma was pushed into the old abandoned Imperial building and could not believe the number of stormtroopers, all without helmets, standing around. Many of them were even laughing at her. Two pushed her to the ground, her wrists in binders, and two others came and placed their boots on her back. She herself had trained many of these soldiers, some she even remembered their call numbers. Two others came up and pulled off her helmet. She resisted and became quite angry and struggled under the weight of the men above her. A female stormtrooper then kicked her armored arm and leaned down and twisted her head to get a good look at her face.

"Who would have believed under all that you were pretty?" She laughed as she threw her head back to the ground.

She heard a pair of boots slowly coming towards the back of her head then stopped. A familiar voice sounded, "Pick her up."

As she was brought to a sitting position, she saw FN-2187 standing before her taking in a good look at her face. She felt the urge to kill everyone in the building. She hated feeling so helpless. She struggled in anger. "I should have known, FN-2187. Of course, you were behind all of this. Your days are numbered."

Finn laughed a little then bent down into her face and spoke, "I don't think so. The name is Finn. Don't forget that. Finn. And you might want to thank me. See, a lot of these guys here? They wanted you dead."

"Not killing me? You'll see that was your biggest mistake," Phasma spoke quietly and with self assurance.

"I told them what you did. They know what happened to me, and they got curious. Now, what we want to know, is where did the First Order take us from? Where can we get that information?" Finn said as he crouched down in front of the restrained Phasma who was still struggling.

Phasma sighed then she spoke, "There are records on each one of you in the First Order data banks. They are all on the Finalizer. You were all orphans or worse. They didn't steal you, they rescued you from the New Republic or from areas that had been neglected from corruption of the New Republic or the Empire."

"How do you explain what happened to Hays Minor. The First Order came there, took everything we had, and then left us to starve. They took children from their families after killing their parents," Rose spoke from out of Phasma's view.

"I'm sure they were criminals. We gave those people every chance possible. There was nothing there before the First Order got there," Phasma explained.

A stormtrooper restraining her gave her another kick to keep her from getting up. Rose turned red with rage. Finn gave her a reassuring look, then moved his hands up and down as a message for everyone to calm down.

"Phasma will get hers, no question," Finn raised his hands above his head getting everyone's attention. "We have to be smart about this. We can use her. We all know who's side she really is on, her own. Her actions on Starkiller prove that. Let's use it to our advantage."

Rose calmed down and realized that Finn was right. She moved towards Finn and hugged him from the side then whispered, "I was angry. I forgot myself there for a moment. I only thought about what the First Order had done to my family." She squeezed his hand.

Finn squeezed back and whispered, "I have no idea what I'm doing here. I just figured it was something you would have done in my position."

He stood up tall and gritted his teeth as his new friends all cheered.

"What do we do with her then!" One of the stormtroopers holding her down shouted.

"I guess we lock her up," Finn said pointing to a room off to the side.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Maratelle made her way into the lobby of the hotel and to the front desk. There were three First Order officers there who were chatting quietly and had very serious looks on their faces. She went up to them and asked, "Where can I find, Armitage Hux?"

"He's a busy man, have you made an appointment?" the older of the three men stated in a very stern voice.

Coming into the lobby from around the corner, Starver, the public relations officer, came running into the room and grabbed hold of Maratelle from behind placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I'll handle this, gentlemen. Maratelle, how good to see you again? What can I do for you?"

Starver guided Maratelle down the hall into the hotel and onto the lift to proceed towards Hux's suite.

"I merely would like to speak to Armitage if that is alright. I'm aware that he is busy," Maratelle spoke as they waited for the lift.

"Ma'am. He's due to be at breakfast. What you've done here on the planet, it will improve his image. You can't buy this kind of publicity. I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you after I present him with all the facts," Starver said smiling a grin that reminded Maratelle of a speeder salesman.

Maratelle entered the lift and spoke, "I'm concerned with his welfare, not some publicity stunt. We didn't get much of a chance to reconnect, and I'd love to set up a private meeting with Armitage if at all possible. If he is willing to meet with me. I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Of course you wouldn't intrude. It will help your cause as well! I'm sorry I didn't know all the facts when I first encountered you yesterday ma'am. You're quite the philanthropist here on Arkanis. You are a legend. And the fact you are General Hux's stepmother is simply marvelous," Starver said staring up at the light coming through the ceiling of the lift. The lift doors opened and Starver made a gesture with his hand directing Maratelle to proceed first, "Shall we?"

Standing outside of Hux's suite were two First Order lieutenants. Starver found it odd, because it had always been stormtroopers. In fact, he couldn't remember seeing any stormtroopers at all in the hotel. One of the men approached him, he couldn't remember his name, but he had seen him before.

He stood at attention and with great respect spoke,"Commander Starver. General Hux is currently not in his rooms. We have a matter of great urgency that we wish to discuss with him. Would you happen to know his schedule for the day? Has it changed?"

Starver pulled up his datapad and had a look,."No, he was scheduled to have breakfast with Captain Phasma, then a conference with officers on the Finalizer right after. He had an interview scheduled, and lunch with several local dignitaries."

"It's imperative we contact him as soon as possible," the officer stated with continued urgency.

"Quite, well, carry on, and I'll see what I can do," Starver said with a gulp. He couldn't help but think that whatever it was that needed Hux's attention would mess up his entire schedule, and therefore, Starver's entire day.

Starver led Maratelle Hux away from the rooms, then walked to a lounge area at the end of the hall. He tried to comm Hux, but would get no answer. He then turned on the locator to find his current position, a feature he had insisted on as so many events would require him to locate Hux or Supreme Leader Kylo Ren immediately. He pressed the indicator and got the coordinates. Curiously enough, they were together and appeared to be in nearby spaceport. He imagined it was to meet Phasma coming off the Finalizer. He'd meet them there.

"Ma'am, if you'll excuse me. I've found the location of General Hux. I'm going to meet him there. If you'd like to wait here..."

"No, I'd like to come with you if that would be alright. I have an engagement later this morning I'd like to keep if that would suit you. Who knows when I'd be able to get in touch with Armitage again before he returns to his ship," Maratelle stated firmly.

It occurred to Starver that General Hux may be angry if he sought him out at the spaceport, but he was anxious to find him and he needed to realize that keeping his schedule was extremely important. Supreme Leader Ren would be there as well so he could speak with both of them. Should he involve Maratelle Hux? She would be an asset if he could talk her into joining them for the interview this afternoon. Even if she had a busy schedule. They wouldn't be on Arkanis for much longer and it would be a shame to squander the opportunity of having a local well known figure, who was also the general's stepmother, as an anchor to bonding with the people. Starver called a speeder and the both of them set off for the spaceport.

The Executor- The Past; and the Millennium Falcon- The Present

Using the Force, Rey quickly knocked out Hux and took his blaster as Leia checked Kylo Ren's wound and pressed on it to stop the blood.

"Chewie, get the med scanner!" Leia shouted as Chewie quickly moved towards one of the cabinets.

Ben collapsed to his knees grabbing his side, which unlike his other self was not bleeding. His mouth gaped open as he tried to speak. His mouth moved, but the words would not form and he found he was mute. Darth Vader stared at the ghost of Luke who gave him a smile and a wink then turned around to comfort his sister who was tending to the wounded Kylo Ren.

"Is he alright?" Rey asked worriedly as she left General Hux on the floor. She'd need to keep an eye on him before he came to. Pointing at Hux she asked,"What are we going to do with him?"

Chewie roared as he handed the med scanner to Leia and then eyed Hux.

"Good idea, Chewie. You keep an eye on him," Rey said moving towards the vision of Darth Vader and the now kneeling Ben in front of her.

Ben tried to speak again, but couldn't. He looked up at her and nodded.

"He's losing blood!" Leia shouted.

"Leia, you know what to do, try and harness the energy into the wound," Luke advised and then turned around and looked at the other Kylo Ren in the past still on the Executor with Darth Vader.

Darth Vader was shocked by the whole scene. Unworried, but more fascinated. He just had to ask, "Luke, what happened to you. How is this possible?"

"Why don't you ask Ben," Luke said unconcerned with his father's questions. "You won't remember any of this anyway."

"You are not one with the Force?" Darth Vader stated as if he is unconcerned with any thing else going on in the two dimensions.

"Father, not right now we have more pressing issues. You will learn the answers in time. This is not your time! Everything that you have encountered from this time, including everything you learned from Ben, will be taken from you when he leaves!" Luke shouted with annoyance as he tried to concentrate on the wounded Kylo Ren.

Ben tried to stand and Rey reached out for him. She waved a bit towards what seemed to be air, and he did the same from the past. The rock still in his hand grew warmer and brighter. He clutched it tight.

Darth Vader looked down at his grandson in disgust. "You've overestimated your powers. You can not even stand."

Darth Vader lifted Ben by the throat. At first Ben thought he was helping him to rise, but when his throat started to close, and his feet lifted from the ground he realized what was happening. He stared at Rey pleading for help. The rock dropped to the ground and landed at Rey's feet.

Leia stood up and left the bleeding Kylo Ren on the cot. Chewie rose from his post near General Hux who still appeared to be unconscious and held the dressings to Kylo Ren's bleeding wounds.

"Who do you think you are? Put him down right now!" Leia shouted in defiance.

Darth Vader released his grip on Ben's throat and spoke, "Luke, she is your twin?"

"Yes, we're twins," Luke spoke in a light manner as if this situation wasn't very dire.

Leia shot Luke a dirty look.

"It's not like he's going to remember this, sis," Luke answered with a slight laugh.

"Princess, your son is a very arrogant young man. He is your son is he not?" Darth Vader said as he lowered Ben down to a standing position.

"He didn't get that from me," Leia said with a smirk.

Chewie roared after doing another scan.

"Luke, he's losing him!" Leia shouted and quickly made her way back to the cot.

General Hux started to come to and then rubbed his head, "Where am I?"

Rey took his blaster and put it on stun and shot Hux, putting him out again. Then she leaned down and picked up the rock.

Ben gasped silently and pointed.

"I know. You had it. Now it's here! Luke?" Rey said looking down at the rock in her hand with amazement that it had grown brighter and it had somehow made it through the bridge between the dimensions.

"Beats me," Luke shrugged.

Darth Vader started pacing and then remarked, "So both of you are my children. Luke, you've obviously out lived me. You appear to have died at an advanced age," He paused. "You also wear the robes of a Jedi. What happens in the future?"

"Father, even if I told you, you wouldn't remember it and most likely would never believe it. Just let things happen. You can't change anything. Yes, I'm a Jedi, and you destroy the Sith." Luke stated moving closer appearing that he was both in the past and the future.

Rey held the rock tightly then looked at Ben again. She reached for him, and he to her. Their hands met and she grabbed him, and then she started pulling him towards her. The rock in her other hand was glowing more brightly.

"The rock, it's doing something," Rey said as she kept pulling.

Ben tried to move forward, but couldn't. He put his left hand in his pocket and found the piece of rock that had broken off. It was cold, but once he held it in that hand, it started to get warmer and energy pulled between both pieces as if they were magnets trying to find each other.

Leia screamed out as Kylo Ren's injured body disappeared, leaving only his clothes. Rey let go of Ben in alarm and he fell back and groaned.

"I think I can talk again," Ben said fiddling with the rock sliver.

Rey turned back, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Ben said and began to rub his throat.

"You're not dead?" Leia spoke in shock.

"Girl, you will try and take my hand," Darth Vader commanded.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Rey said in disbelief.

Luke stood there with his hands on his ghostly hips, "Father, you can't go to the future. You don't belong there. You have no power here. Ben, Rey, try it again. I have a feeling you've both figured this out."

"Why she would want to bring him back. I do not understand. You said she was your enemy. Your mother seems displeased with you as well," Darth Vader noted to Ben.

"Ask him what happened to his father," Leia said folding her arms across her chest.

"No," Ben spoke.

"Princess, my part in your having to raise your bastard child on your own must have added to the many burdens I have thrust upon you," Darth Vader spoke almost feeling guilty.

Leia laughed, "I was speaking to him, not you! You think we left Han frozen...and for the record, he's not illegitimate, but, yes, he can be a bastard. I will give you that. He wasn't always that way. How did you know that it was..."

"The test on the blood samples taken at Bespin indicated the Wookiee was his father. I only deducted that someone had made a mistake. That individual was dealt with," Darth Vader stated folding his arms in a similar stance to Leia.

"Was that before or after you tortured Han?" Leia spoke gruffly.

"Who rescued Captain Solo?" Darth Vader asked.

Both Luke and Leia spoke at once, "I did!"

"Well, I rescued Leia. She did the getting him out of the carbonite part. It was my plan!" Luke said pacing the floor a bit and remembering.

"Luke, did it have to be such a convoluted mess of a plan? Looking back, there were probably easier ways we could have done it. And I was the one who killed Jabba," Leia said looking at her brother.

Chewbacca roared.

"And Chewie helped, of course. I don't know, maybe? I really could have done without the killing the rancor bit. It worked and getting Jabba out of his palace probably did save the lives of some of those slaves Jabba kept," Luke said sheepishly.

"True. As for Han," Leia paused a moment and swallowed. "He lived another thirty years."

Rey gave Ben a nasty look.

"So I could perhaps contact my spies on Tatooine and apprehend the both of you there? And of course your very unsuitable lover."

Chewie roared fiercely.

"You are unbelievable!" Leia shouted at Darth Vader.

Hux started to come to from his stun. Rey sensed it, turned around, and stunned him again. Hux, who had started to move up again, fell back to the floor.

"I hope that actually was on stun," Rey said with a grimace.

Leia looked at her and shook her head, "He's the leader of the First Order's military and you're worried you didn't kill him? Maybe we could have taken him prisoner, given him a trial.. or thrown him to those stormtroopers of his. I wonder if even he knew about that?"

"Yes, girl, if he is that much of a threat, you should have eliminated him rather than subdued him," Darth Vader stated dryly.

Luke laughed, "I don't believe this. Not only are you both agreeing with one another, you both are standing the same way. You are more alike that you even realize."

"Really Luke," Leia rolled her eyes. "I'm nothing like him!"

Ben with his chin turned down to his chest and his eyes looking up remarked, "He's reminded me of you a few times, actually. I have spent a couple of months with him."

"That's enough out of you, Ben!" She paced then pointed to Vader, "And if you had gone to Tatooine, I would have remembered it. Because I remember it well. Jabba the Hutt is hard to forget."

"And, Mother, you spit on me in Cloud City," Ben said meekly.

Leia moved her eyes from side to side trying to remember. "You were there? That was you?"

"I replaced something on the hyperdrive. Grandfather had some of his officers tear it up after Lando had his people fix it. I made it less broken," Ben spoke calmly.

"He's not your grandfather, Ben. He's just someone who used to be a guy who was capable of providing the biological material to create me and also Luke. Your grandfather died on Alderaan," Leia explained.

"Obi-wan stole that ability from me as well as the both of you!" Darth Vader clenched his fists and turned towards Ben. "You! I could have had them! No wonder they were able to get the ship working again!"

Darth Vader tried to use the Force on Ben to lift him up. The Force was not in his favor. Rey then noticed the rock getting warmer again, and brighter. She squeezed it tight and reached again for Ben. Ben held the rock sliver tight and felt the energy growing between them as grasped hands again holding tight. Rey tugged Ben forward, and Ben tried to move towards her until he fell face first onto the floor of the Millennium Falcon. Rey crouched down and helped move him up. Ben was weak, and she pulled him up to a sitting position with his arms. He seemed semi conscious.

Leia walked behind Rey and stooped to help her. Darth Vader tried pulling himself towards the scene in front of him, but knew it was futile.

"You can't go there, Father. As I've told you. No matter what power you believe you have. It's impossible," Luke remarked. "Why would you want to?"

Darth Vader didn't know the answer to that, but he felt profoundly changed. There was a future where he had family, but he wasn't part of it and it was a future that obviously didn't have Sidious as well. Did this mean that the Rebel Alliance was successful in defeating the Empire? Does something else happen to change the galaxy? Darth Vader still never got an answer to that. His future grandson never would reveal those details.

"You said I would not remember this. Did you mean his leaving? Seeing all of this? Or what he has told me? What did you mean? Surely you do not have the power to destroy my memories of everything that has happened with Kylo Ren or Ben or whoever he is?" Darth Vader stated in a state of confusion.

Luke put his hand on his chin and paced and then laughed, "No Father, you won't remember Ben, or anything he has told you. Nor, will you remember what's happened here today. And I do not have the power to take that away. You are correct about that. Only you have that power."

"Surely you don't expect me to perform this deed myself. The information I've been given could be quite valuable," Darth Vader said in a more menacing and frustrated manner.

"But I do, or should I say, you do," A ghostly form appeared next to Luke.

Darth Vader stared and could not believe what he was seeing. It was the ghost of Anakin Skywalker.

Arkanis-The Present

Zeez took the datapad from one of his men then walked over to where Finn was organizing a trip to the Finalizer. Finn, and a few of the stormtroopers, were planning to use Phasma to infiltrate the Finalizer, and take some of their data files. Phasma, of course, would comply or be killed. It didn't take Finn long to figure out that Phasma's priority wasn't the First Order, it was Phasma, and he used that to his advantage. It was the key to turning the stormtroopers to his side. Well really their side, as the stormtroopers were discovering how the First Order had specifically abused them throughout their entire lives. The more they came into contact with other stormtroopers, the more were persuaded to join them in a mutiny within the First Order's once tight regime. The fact that is was spreading so fast had Finn baffled, and a bit overwhelmed. He kept his cool and found himself to be an effective leader.

"I know this ship. Let's send a group over to the spaceport. You're sure it was Hux?" Finn said looking at the datapad.

Zeez nodded then said, "Confirmed. A bio scan was done by our man who spotted him. I'll lead a team there and see if we can capture him as well. Who knows, maybe we'll even get Kylo Ren as well."

Finn shivered at the thought. Hux was ruthless, but Kylo Ren had powers he didn't understand. "Sounds good, keep me informed."

Finn took the stormtrooper armor from a man who had a similar build and left Rose and a few of the others in charge at the group gathering in the building and to stand by for back up. Ten of the others joined him, along with Phasma, who was now restrained and surrounded. She would be their key to the Finalizer. Two of the stormtroopers who had accompanied Phasma from the Finalizer when she had come to Arkanis led the way to the shuttle and they boarded.

"You'll never get away with this. There are hundred's of officers on the Finalizer. Do you think you will turn them as well?" Phasma stated as a blaster found it's way underneath her chin.

Finn grinned as the shuttle took off and answered her, "Oh I think we will. I don't need the officers, Phasma. As for you? You make one false move and you're history. We just get our information and get out of there, understand? If you want to live, you'll do what we ask."

As they approached the Finalizer, Finn reminded Phasma not to try anything funny, and then they handed the landing over to one of the stormtroopers who had accompanied her originally to announce their arrival. Finn didn't trust Phasma to do so cleanly, knowing that she had specific codes to inform command of any threats coming onto the ship. If their cover was blown now, Phasma would be in trouble with the officers on the entire ship and she knew it.

Phasma's mind went to ways she could take control of this situation and knew that her best bet would be to try and take the shuttle on the return to Arkanis. She knew they wouldn't let her go, so she plotted in her mind her strategy. Oh she would get the information they wanted, but if they could keep it, that would be another matter altogether. She would win, she was sure of it.

Finn got in close to Phasma and close to her ear and informed her of his expectations,"Alright, everyone know the drill? We act as if we belong there. Phasma, they kind of put a detonator in your suit. You try and get away? We blow you up. You don't follow the plan? We blow you up..."

Phasma didn't even notice that detail. Surely they wouldn't jeopardize their own lives? She thought FN-2187 was bluffing.

"It is good to see you in a stormtrooper uniform again, FN-2187," She gulped.

"Just don't get used to it," Finn answered with a tight laugh.

A couple of the young lieutenants scratched their heads when Phasma disembarked surrounded by stormtroopers. "I'm needed in the command center immediately on important work for General Hux."

"Yes, sir," one of the lieutenants remarked as she and her group paraded past them.

They approached the command center and were met by Captain Peavey who had been given command of the ship in the absence of General Hux.

"Captain Phasma, is there something we can do for you today?" Peavey spoke in a tone indicating that he was a bit put off by Phasma's arrogance in taking over the console.

"I've been given strict orders to research the database. I suggest you allow me continue to do my job. General Hux himself has requested this. I plan to return this to him upon my return. Is that clear, Captain Peavey?" Phasma ordered.

"I didn't get any authorization," Captain Peavey answered stiffly.

As Finn inserted the chip as Phasma spoke, "You dare to question me? As commander of the stormtroopers, I believe that I do outrank you."

Peavey cleared his throat then spoke, "Captain Phasma, when General Hux is not on board..."

"He's not on board, and I'm under this authorization, so if you will excuse me..." Phasma spoke entering her access codes.

Peavey straightened up his jacket then turned heel and left the room.

"That went well," Finn laughed through the helmet.

"That will be all," Phasma stated looking around for something that might help her out of her situation.

She looked around. Though she was surrounded by stormtroopers, she knew she could easily knock three of them out. There were no weapons in this part of the command center, but she could use something. Then she remembered the detonator that was located somewhere on her. She was sure they were bluffing, but she couldn't risk it. She knew they wouldn't hesitate to take such action on the ship and knew that each one knew where the escape pods were located and would have no trouble blending in. No, she would wait until they got to the shuttle.

Finn laughed as another stormtrooper pointed a blaster in Phasma's direction, "You forget who is in charge here. Now, get those files downloaded. Now."

The Millennium Falcon-The Present; and the Executor- The Past

"See, Father, I told you that you would learn in time," Luke laughed as did Anakin.

"Vader, it's been a while," Anakin laughed at his own joke.

Darth Vader paused taking in the situation and trying to understand, "How is this possible? Where do I learn this? From whom?"

"Who is he talking to?" Rey asked as everyone on the ship stared at Luke's ghost and Darth Vader.

The rest of the ship were puzzled as to what was going on between Darth Vader and Luke. No one else could see Anakin Skywalker's ghost. Leia was tending to Ben who was still recovering from his trip through the time portal. Chewie helped him up to the cot, and he immediately went to sleep. He did a med scan which seemed to indicate everything was alright and his heart rate returned to normal.

Luke looked over to Rey and then explained, "I've brought my father with me, well, my father's spirit. None of you see him?"

Chewbacca roared a question and Rey shook her head.

"Luke, really? It's bad enough I have to deal with one of them, but two Darth Vaders?" Leia sighed and shook her head and sat down at the holochess table.

Hux started to come to again, and Leia shot him then remarked for Rey's benefit, "It was on stun, Rey. At least I believe it was."

"Chewie, are there any binders on board?" Rey asked looking around the ship.

Chewie roared a negative.

"We'll have to do something," Rey stated as she started to look around the ship for something to hold the First Order general.

Leia put the blaster on the table then pointed to Kylo Ren and said, "And Ben as well. Think you can do something with him?"

Rey had a fleeting thought. Oh there was something she could do with him, but not with his mother sitting right there. Then she shook her head. 'Where did that come from?' she thought to herself and shivered a bit.

Rey then spoke, "Yes, I think so. He's changed, Leia. Though, I've been wrong on that account before."

"You may be right, Rey. However, the war is far from over, but we have the leaders of the First Order here on this ship," Leia stated firmly. "I can't just show up at the Resistance base with them, and we can't just drop them off here without doing something. We have to play this smart. I know Hux won't negotiate, but we might get through to him. At least we can try. I'll get in touch with Finn as well. Maybe we can work out something with those stormtrooper friends of his?"

In the meantime, Anakin was updating Darth Vader, or his past self, on the procedure he would be performing. Darth Vader still kept holding on by insisting on asking how he ended up a Force ghost, how long did he expect to wait for such a thing to happen, and would he be forced to endure an eternity of being chastised by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of course, Anakin had to remind him that he would never remember any of it anyway and to be patient.

"You are starting to sound like him," Darth Vader responded worried that indeed the last part where he would be put in an eternal hell of being reprimanded by Obi-Wan's constant blathering.

"Now, now, me, or Vader. Oh, Luke, this is kind of fun. It's not often you can visit your former Sith self," Anakin laughed.

Luke, doubling over with laughter, caught his breath and declared, "I don't think...anyone else...can say that."

"Let's hope not," Anakin smiled then walked into Darth Vader.

Darth Vader felt a great surge in the Force. He raised his arms up and tried hard to fight it, but it was futile. Not only was he fighting himself, something he often had done throughout his life, he was also fighting the Force itself. He could feel so much pain, and it occurred to him that he might be able to put that pain to work. Anakin pushed that thought out of his brain, and he began to feel peace for the first time in decades. Rey and Leia looked up and saw Darth Vader slowly fade from view.

Luke turned towards them, "It is done. I'm afraid I can't stay, but Leia, you'll find your memories will not change. A few things though make sense from my last encounter with Father on the Death Star. I think some of it may have come back to him at the end."

"Are both of the Vaders gone? That's all I'm concerned with. And don't give me that speech about how he changed at the end again, Luke. I just had the Sith lord version appear before me. Anyway, Luke, it's good to see you again. Stay?" Leia said with a tired smile.

"I'm afraid I have to go, but I'll be back. It takes a lot out of a Force ghost to manifest to the living, and I'm afraid I'll have to have to take off before I'm able to do it again," Luke answered touching his sister with the Force.

Leia nodded.

Rey called out, "Luke, but I have so many questions!"

"Another time. And I think you'll do just fine figuring those questions out on your own. I'm beginning to understand why my masters would not visit me that much," Luke said as he faded away.

Rey nodded sadly.

Chewbacca roared when he heard a commotion outside the ship. He lowered the ramp and standing outside was a First Order officer and an older woman surrounded by stormtroopers. The First Order officer seemed to be a bit out of his element.

"This is an outrage. As the official public relations officer of General Hux I should receive a great deal more respect! What is the meaning of this!" Starver shouted to the stormtroopers who were surrounding him. "I am unarmed. Please put down your blasters!"

"I'm a citizen of Arkanis. Surely there is no need for this display. Please. If you allow me to show my identification! I'm sure you can clear this with General Hux. He does know who I am and knows that I am not a threat. Or at least I hope he does," Maratelle pleaded.

One of the stormtroopers, Zeez, stood up in front of the others brandishing a large blaster and spoke, "We don't answer to General Hux anymore, and ma'am, if you'll just move out of the way, we have reason to believe the general is inside that vessel and possibly Supreme Leader Ren, though we've lost his signal." He motioned to another stormtrooper. Take custody of Commander Starver."

Starver with a look of indignity stood there in shock as he was detained by the stormtroopers, "Surely you've made a mistake?"

"No mistake," the stormtrooper barked at him.

Chewie roared with confusion standing next to Rey and Leia, holding a blaster, went out to the top of the ramp to get a look for herself.

"General Organa, we've been sent by Finn under the impression that General Hux was spotted in this area. Have you seen him?" Zeez inquired as the public relations officer struggled and Maratelle Hux stood dumbstruck.

Inside, General Hux, who had become conscious again, looked around his surroundings and saw the sleeping Kylo Ren on his cot. He reached again for his blaster, but he had been disarmed. Holding his head he moved towards the ramp of the Millennium Falcon and stood behind Leia and Rey. Chewie having made his way to the bottom of the ramp to help the stormtroopers.

"You will not win, Princess. We have you all. As you see, my men have surrounded you. There will be no surrender. Take them and execute them!" General Hux ordered.

Chewie roared and Zeez laughed and spoke, "No, Hux, it's you we have. Not them. We are placing you under arrest. You will come with us."

"This is insane! You will not get away with this! I have only to call my fleet..." Hux reached for his comm link and his blaster, but they had been taken away.

General Organa pointed a blaster at the general. She fired and stunned Hux again.

"Leia, that can't be good to do to a person so often, can it?" Rey asked out of concern.

Leia just gently slapped her cheek. "He'll be alright." She turned to the troops, "I'll hand him over to you."

Maratelle ran up to the ramp where Hux lay as the stormtroopers crowded around. As two of them carried him to the speeder, Maratelle followed.

"May I sit with him for a while?" Maratelle pleaded as they approached the speeder, Starver walking in binders.

"Sure, knock yourself out lady," one of the stormtroopers called back. "You wouldn't happened to have had a run in with the Supreme Leader would you? We had a marker for him being here, but that's gone now."

Rey shook her head, "No, no sight of him."

"Right, well, carry on. Finn will be in touch with you, General Organa," Zeez called out.

Leia nodded.

The shuttle carrying Finn, Phasma, and the others had landed nearby. Finn noticed the Falcon off in the distance and his attention was drawn to it. When the ship landed, he disembarked, leaving the other stormtroopers in charge of Phasma being detained. Finn, having taken off the stormtrooper armor on the trip from the Finalizer back to the planet, patted his jacket pocket with the intel gathered from the star destroyer. He'd have it analyzed later. His concern now was for Rey.

On the shuttle, Phasma finally found an opening and made her move. She knocked out the stormtrooper who had held a blaster to her. She kicked the blaster up in the air and caught it and then shot out a blast, hitting the arm of another knocking him down. The others had immediately taken off to the ramp where Finn had been distracted.

"Finn, Phasma is taking the shuttle!" One shouted as another one ran back to the cockpit blaster in hand.

Finn shouted from the ramp, "Get off the shuttle! I'll blow her up. We weren't bluffing!"

Two of the stormtroopers picked up their fallen comrade as the others scrambled out of the shuttle. Phasma started to take off and the injured man was able to hop off the ramp with the others falling out of the side as he went up. Once everyone was off, Finn pressed the detonator and a moment later they heard an explosion on the ship as debris flew everywhere.

"Do you think you got her?" One of the stormtroopers asked looking towards the debris.

"I hope so," Finn said with a quiet shock.

Zeez walked up to Finn from his patrol in the spaceport as the others secured Hux on the speeder, "We have General Hux. We're taking him to headquarters."

"You're kidding me! How!" Finn smiled with excitement.

Zeez pointed to the Millennium Falcon where Leia stood on the ramp.

Finn waved then walked with his troops to the speeder. Leia nodded with a smile. Rey went back inside with Chewie where Ben was still recovering from his trip to the past.

Ben was holding his head. He was better and more conscious. He tried to stand and had gained more strength. He just wasn't there yet, and his use of the Force was not helping. He could tell what he really needed was a good rest. "Mother, Rey, Thank you," Ben spoke quietly.

"Will you come home with me?" Leia pleaded softly.

"Home? Where is home? On a Resistance base? No, I have a responsibility I must complete," Ben stated firmly.

Leia softened and then held his hand, "No, I meant back with me. I've missed you. I've thought you were lost. It's not too late."

"I can't. It's not you. I want you to know it's not that I don't want to. I have to finish what I've started. We'll be in touch."

"And in the meantime you'll destroy everything I've done to fight against the First Order?" Leia shouted with anger. "I was right, Rey. However, Ben, I won't try to keep you. I won't let them know you were here. I can do that for you."

"Thank you," Ben answered and stood up and looked at Rey.

Rey was near tears as Chewie roared.

"Rey, come with me," Ben said as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from where his mother and Chewbacca sat. He looked around uncomfortably. "You can still come with me. I want you to."

"I can't. I have to help Leia. What are you going to do now? Finn has recruited many of the stormtroopers to his side in a mutiny," Rey informed him as a warning.

Ben turned angrily and clenched his fists, "Why won't you understand! The stormtroopers are no concern of mine. Help me, Rey. Please. You'll see. You'll need a teacher. Luke is gone. Not that he would have taught you anything worthwhile. I know there is a lot in the Force you don't understand. Let me show you!"

"I've been doing well on my own, thank you," Rey gritted.

"Alright, another time then. Just understand I need to finish this. You'll see. Trust me," Ben said pulling her closer.

Rey went to her bag and took out his lightsaber and handed him his cloak. She stood there watching him as he put the lightsaber on his belt then put his cloak back on. The clothes were still those he had purchased on Hosnian Prime in the past, and she admired how nice they looked on him. She then softened and stared up at him. He pulled her closer and Rey found herself moving her face up to his chin. He embraced her tighter and kissed her. Rey could feel an energy surrounding the both of them and just took it all in. She felt thousands of emotions at once and everything became much clearer as the power between them swirled with life and death, with happiness and sorrow, with peace and war. She let go and he turned away.

"I'll trust you," Rey called out as he walked away down the ramp. Two of the stormtroopers were still there and the tried to apprehend him. He used the Force to divert their attention then she watched him walk towards another area of the spaceport and then boarded a shuttle. Probably one of the First Order shuttles that had been parked nearby.

Rey went back into the Falcon. Chewie was in the cockpit making preparations, but Leia was still sitting at the holochess table, her face into her hands and lost in thought. She put her head up as Rey came closer.

"Are you alright?" Rey asked her as took the seat next to her.

"Yes," She smiled and took her hand. "Whenever I think I've lost him completely, he surprises me. Though maybe he's gone now for good."

"I don't know. Maybe. He doesn't hate you. He has some purpose though I'm not sure what it is," Rey said quietly. "I'm glad he's returned."

"Chewie is getting the ship ready to go back to base. There's nothing more for us to do here. I'll get in touch with Finn before we leave," Leia remarked getting out her comm.

"Did someone say Finn?" Finn's voice came from outside as he and Rose made their way up the ramp.

"Finn!" Rey said running up to hug him, Rose giving them an uncomfortable look. Finn hugged her tightly with a big grin.

"General Organa, Zeez has it under control here. I've told him that I'm needed at home. Many of the officers have already returned to the Finalizer. The stormtroopers have taken control of the city, and have General Hux. I'm sorry we weren't able to take the Finalizer, but they did get Hux," Finn spoke informing Leia of the situation with the stormtroopers.

Leia got up to stand and spoke,"Finn, Rose, that was amazing what you did, and though it wasn't really a win for the Resistance, we did light a spark to put some change into the galaxy and to bring down the First Order."

"I've never seen anything like it," Rose commented.

"Let's all go home. We're certainly bound to be discovered soon," Leia said especially in light that her son was obviously giving them a bit of a head start before turning any of the First Order after them.

Chewie came out of the cockpit and roared and they all strapped in and headed for the base.

Epilogue

The second Death Star- The Past

Sirens were blaring everywhere, and Luke held Darth Vader over his shoulder as he limped though the chaos of the crumbling Death Star until they got to a shuttle. Darth Vader began thinking of when it all came back to him. It was if it were just a dream. He had been standing in the throne room, and as the Emperor was pushing Luke's buttons trying to find his weaknesses, Darth Vader had found it. Then it all came back to him. The visitor from the past, the encounter with those in the future, and a much older Luke, then a ghost. Was it a dream? It was the feelings that Luke harbored for another that initiated it. His sister. His twin sister. Princess Leia Organa.

After Luke had attacked him and then the Emperor began to strike Luke to kill him, Darth Vader had found his strength. His children would have a future. It would be without him, but they would still have a future. He could give that to them. He was told he would destroy the Sith. Palpatine was here occupied by destroying his son. So he found his chance. Darth Vader in all his anger and his new found love for his son, found the strength to lift the Emperor and throw him down the shaft ending Emperor Palpatine's evil reign. He felt warmth and life the more caring Luke became even though he was still suffering from the wounds of the Force lightning. The pain wasn't turning Luke to the dark side. Luke would never turn as he said. Darth Vader felt only love for this child of his that he had never had the privilege to know. Then he remembered again seeing himself as a Force ghost of his younger self. That self seemed content and happy. He could die in peace if he could only look upon his son's face with his own eyes. He felt comfort that he would do so again after death, but he couldn't miss that opportunity.

The Outer Rim-After the events at Arkanis

The womp rat scurried along the desert sands unaware of the predator lurking in the shadows. It felt the sting come out of nowhere and impending death. A very tall woman crouched down, picked it up with disgust, and tied it to her waist where two others had already been hanging. The remains of an abandoned village stood in the background. She walked towards one of the abandoned huts and took out some tools and skinned and gutted her prey as she looked out onto the barren landscape. She put a spit through the meat and propped them up over the heat of the fire outside to cook.

While she was waiting for her meal to finish, she walked past her ship which hadn't been flown since she stole it from Arkanis some time before. She walked towards a cave and pulled out the metal pieces from their hiding space and began to pound on the metal. She'd heat up her smelter that she built later. It was nearly complete, but she hadn't found enough material to make it hot enough to finish her project. The very shiny metal reflected the sun peering into the cave. Armor. She jolted up when she heard a noise. Some wolfcats had entered her camp and she could hear them growling in the distance. She ran towards her cooking womp rats and blasted the cats before they could steal her food. She'd eat well for the next few days. One day, she'd go back, but now was not the time.

Arkanis- sometime later.

"The crowds still gather outside of the old Imperial repository where General Armitage Hux has been held prisoner since stormtroopers had taken Arkanis some time ago," The holo anchor reported.

The image flashed towards an attractive Twi'lek woman who was standing in front a crowd carrying signs. One of the signs said, 'Free Hux!' another one said, 'Marry Me Hux' and yet another said, 'I Love You Hux!'. Most of whom were young women.

"Oh turn that off!" Hux shouted to Lieutenant Mitaka who promptly did as he was told.

Hux's rooms in the repository were comfortable, and he was allowed holonet access and a small number of visitors. Hux himself was given the given permission to allow five guests, his jailers were generous in that capacity, and in part it been by the grace of his stepmother, Maratelle, who also was a frequent visitor. Hux's cat, Millicent, and Mitaka had landed on Arkanis to see if he could be of some aid to his general. Hux, of course, was not given freedom, but he was given two sparse rooms, the holonet, simple meals and visits from Maratelle and Mitaka. Mitaka spent a good deal of his time tending to Hux, who's ultimate plan was to return to the Finalizer at some point and resume his duties on the bridge. Mitaka had lost all pull he had there, and the holonet was censored to some extent only broadcasting information from Arkanis itself.

Stroking his beloved Millicent, Hux kicked his feet up on his sofa and leaned back on the couch. The stormtrooper legions of Arkanis seemed to have taken control of the city as a means to protect it while the local government went on as it always had. Mitaka then got up from his chair to answer the door. It was Maratelle.

"How is he today?" Maratelle whispered to Mitaka who just meekly shook his head. Then louder she shouted, "Armitage! My dear boy."

He put Millicent down and stood up stiffly. Maratelle gave him a stiff hug as Armitage still really didn't know how to respond to such affection. He having rarely received it in his life. Still, he had to admit, he did look forward to Maratelle's visits and she was one of the few people he allowed to have on his visitor lists.

"I've brought you something. It isn't much, but it's a fizzy drink that changes flavors upon each sip. You really must try it," Maratelle said handing him a bag. "There's also some treats for your cat and a few other goodies I thought you could use. Do they keep you warm enough? Should I send another blanket?"

Hux looked into the bag with a blank expression and almost smiled. "It's a plush Millicent?"

"I know that she can't stay here all the time, only when Mitaka visits, so I thought you might enjoy having one that you could sleep with at night," Maratelle smiled reached out and grabbed Hux giving him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm a grown man. This is a...toy?" Hux sneered.

"I know dear," Maratelle smiled as she patted the real Millicent on the head. "You must get so lonely at times. I thought it would give you some comfort."

Later that night after Mitaka and Millicent had gone, Hux ate his protein bar and watched the holonet channel. It was some boring game show where contestants dare each other to do crazy things. This week was painting unrestrained nerfs. Aghast of the stupidity of it, Hux turn it off and flung himself on the couch. The stuffed cat fell onto his lap and he picked it up and threw it across the room. As he made his way to the bedroom, he picked it up again and tossed it onto the bed, and then went to to put on his pajamas.

The Finalizer-Two months after the events of the coup on Arkanis

There had been few stormtroopers left on the Finalizer when the coup on Arkanis had happened. Many had defected and joined their brothers and sisters, but a few had remained behind. There was a mad scramble for officers who battled for positions within the order. Things did not improve when Supreme Leader Ren had returned to the ship. The rest of the fleet had become confused with the departure of General Hux and Ren never had the command that he did. There were feuds among the officers. Those few who were old Imperials who had one notion of how things should go, and those of the new order who had another, and then there were those who had their own personal ambitions. Supreme Leader Ren had little concern for their bickering and political battles. When they would come to him for leadership, he would brush them off with little fanfare. When they disagreed with him, he would let them know in no uncertain terms that would be unacceptable and soon they learned to not deal with him at all. Eventually they came to revolt against the Supreme Leader himself, still battling each other, and collapsing on every side.

Which found Kylo Ren standing in front of his personal tie fighter, the Silencer, brandishing his lightsaber and warding off blaster fire. He jumped into the cockpit and using the Force, opened the hanger with the men falling down from the gusts the ship made at lift off. He went off into space with a slight smile. The First Order was no more. They had destroyed themselves and he helped to make it happen. He was free. Once he hit hyperspace, he put his feet up and his arms behind his head. He reached out to Rey. She responded, which surprised him. The last time he had attempted contacting her by will, he hadn't been successful. She smiled as she saw him in the cockpit looking very relaxed and happy.

"Hello. You look pleased with yourself," Rey spoke taking the nearest seat at the holochess table of the Falcon.

"Where are you?" Kylo Ren said sitting up. "The Falcon? Are you in space?"

"I'm doing a mission. I can't tell you where I am," Rey spoke. "I'm alone though. It's just Chewie here, and he's asleep. We're in hyperspace."

"The First Order is falling apart. I left it in tatters. It will implode on it's own. Meet me somewhere soon, will you?" Kylo Ren said standing and putting his hand out to her.

"Where?" Rey asked.

"Anywhere." He reached for her hand.

 **That's it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
